


Where the Heart Is

by FantasySpices



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Ally has a troubling past, Ally is easily embarrassed, Depression, Ecto-Tongue, Edgelord, F/M, Flowey is always confused and adorable, Her name is pronounced Allie but spelled Ally as in an ally in war, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot how tags work, Infertility, Kindness is Key, Memories, Nightmares, Papyrus doesn't know how to be intimidating with Ally, Plot developing later, Red is a big softy, Red is a bit bipolar, Regret, Romance, Sans is called Red, Self Harm, Shy, Skele "heat", Two Minds One Body, Violent Outbursts, Yes there was a reason behind it, but has a very weird sense of humor, eventual smut so get yer gears ready folks, mentions of past suicide attempts, more to come! - Freeform, self hate, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySpices/pseuds/FantasySpices
Summary: This is a story I've been meaning to write for many months, it all came down to the OC's name. I really hope you guys enjoy, I worked hard on this!Underfell belongs to the AU community, my OC Ally belongs to me.





	1. The Beginning

I walked out of my house at eight in the morning for my daily walk. I was surprised by the blinding rays of coming through the trees, soft wind blowing the leaves gently as I passed them, some pine needles fell as a large gust of wind blew past. I covered my eyes with my arm to keep any dust or debris from getting into my eyes and nose, because dust in my eye would spell irritated red eyes for my entire walk. After the gust passed I sighed and continued into the forest to hike around for my morning routine. Walking up the hill I realized there was a hidden path heading into the darker park of the woods. Something I had never noticed in the four years I lived on this mountain. I stared at the path for a long moment before deciding to take it, as silly as it sounded I was a lot more adventurous than most gave me credit for, mom did always say that my curiosity could get me killed one day, but seeing as I was still alive said my gut could be trusted. 

“The trees are so dense through here…how did I never see this path before?” I wondered aloud before continuing forward. It was as though the very world darkened as I approached an incline in the pathway. The road seemed to enter further up the mountain and deeper into the wilderness, even the pathway started disappearing slowly the further in I went. I became wary of my surroundings and it wasn’t long until I heard the sound I dreaded most on these walks, I heard leaves crunching behind me as though someone was following the same path I was just on. It worried me that someone was on this same hidden pathway. I felt my fight or flight responses kicking in as my self-defense classes began playing in my head, every scenario that could happen to me and what I would need to do to defend myself. I began to run, not caring where I went only that I wanted distance between me and this person. 

After five minutes of running up the mountain I turned to look down the dirt path to see...nothing. There was nobody there, nobody chasing me, nothing. I took several steps back, feeling my heart in my lungs. I wasn’t prepared for a walk like this, just a little round about then home. Autumn was here and I was dressed accordingly with my jeans, brown boots, black Metallica tank top, and my signature grey sweater, but running in my attire was my downfall. I wheezed for a few minutes trying to catch my breath, the back of my ankle was being rubbed raw from running in my boots, they weren’t exactly made for murder sprints. I walked backwards for a few feet, trying to make sure they weren’t hiding behind a tree and would think I was walking away, but when nobody appeared I let out a sigh of relief. I decided going back the way I came would be pointless with whoever that was still walking up that pathway, and if I didn’t get a move on he would most likely catch up…if it was indeed a man. 

I wasn’t the fittest woman in the world, a little chubbier than most but if I had to be honest with myself I liked my body. Yet at this moment I was hating the decision to become a writer and worry more about my stories than my health. I turned to continue walking when I felt the ground beneath my feet rumble, losing my balance I fell forward as the earth before me seemed to split open and I was engulfed in darkness, wind whipping past my face and the taste of soil on my tongue. I was sure in that moment I was going to die, and when I hit the ground, as soft as it seemed, I blacked out as dirt pelted me from above. 

Ow. My back was screaming in agony as I opened my eyes to see a tiny flitter of light above me. How far did I fall exactly? I had no idea but the aching in my body seemed to answer that question well enough, it was pretty far up. I looked down at what I was lying on and realized it was a bed of flowers. But there hadn’t been a hole before, how could flowers like this grow here? I slowly rose from where I lay, loose dirt sprinkling my lap as I looked around myself warily. I couldn’t be sure but I definitely wasn’t going back out the way I came in, there wasn’t any way in hell it would be possible for me anyway. I sighed, looking around for a way deeper into the cave when I realized there was a small light coming from what looked to be a doorway at the edge of the room I fell into. I breathed out a sigh of relief, but then the voice in the back of my head questioned my sanity.

“Am I really going into an unknown cave where literally anything could be hiding?” I pondered. 

“You…really wouldn’t have much a choice.” Came a voice from a darker corner of the room. I turned my head, the voice of a child. I got to my feet slowly, acknowledging the aching pain shooting up my back at that moment as I dusted the dirt off my clothes and hair. 

“Yeah?” I asked tilting my head to the side and knelt down so I wouldn’t intimidate them. “Hey, it’s alright, I won’t hurt you.”

“Y-You’re a human…right?”

I blinked in shock for several seconds. Was I human? Last I checked I was unless my parents really were aliens as I suspected them to be as a small child. The idea though made me smile, “Yeah, I am. My name’s Ally, what’s yours?”

There was a long silence, I started to worry I had imagined the child, I did hit the ground hard enough to pass out, when they spoke again, “F-Flowey…my name is Flowey.”

“Flowey? That’s a wonderful name.” I said with a reassuring smile. “Why don’t you come on out so I can see you? I’m sure it’ll make us both feel a little better seeing one another, right?” 

They hummed a bit then sighed. I didn’t expect what I saw. A tiny yellow flower came out of the shadows, tiny black eyes scared and a petal was missing from around his golden face, “You’re not going to hurt me?”

“W-What? Hurt you? Me? Never! Why in the world would I hurt someone as cute as you?” I asked giving them as much a reassuring smile so I could to hide my initial shock of speaking to a sentient flower with the voice of a little boy. As creepy and weird as it was I rolled with it. “I’ve never hurt anyone in my life, never on purpose.”

Flowey’s face seemed to perk up then, if just a little, “R-Really?” They thought long and hard for a minute, their green leaf placed under their mouth as if in deep thought. “T-Then I guess, since you’re so nice, I can help you.” Flowey said smiling brightly. “You’re the first nice human to fall down here in a long time, the others…” Flowey paused. “You’re…not a kid, are you?”

I couldn’t help giggling, “I’m twenty-three.”

Flowey nodded, “That makes it easier, you’ll listen to reason a lot easier than those kids.”

I felt a ping in my chest, “What…happened to the kids?”

Flowey tensed, “They…” He looked away, suddenly terrified. I was afraid now, if kids came here who knows what could’ve happened to them? “They died. I tried to help them but they never listened…”

I felt my stomach hit the floor, a cold sweat broke out on my forehead, “D-Died? How?”

“If the fall didn’t kill them, then…other monsters did.” He said looking up at me, tiny eyes filled with sorrow and regret, it honestly twisted my heart a little to see such a small creature look so pained. Then it dawned on me.

“Other…monsters?”

“…You have no idea where you are…do you?” Flowey looked shocked. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve said something before. You’re down underground trapped now by the same spell that binds us here. We monsters have been trapped underground for thousands of years by…by humans during the great war.”

I stared, completely perplexed, “Great war? What great war?”

Flowey looked puzzled, “You mean you never heard of the great war?”

I shook my head, “No, not at all. I know of several great wars but there’s nothing about monsters, at least nothing like you.” I pondered a moment. “Thousands of years, how awful. Why would we seal you all underground? I don’t understand.”

“The great war started because humanity became jealous and afraid of us monsters. At least that’s what…mom used to tell me. A lot happened but since being forced underground we’ve been fighting to return. We have to break the barrier in order to free ourselves.”

I felt so awful for these monsters, “How do you break the barrier?”

Flowey paused, “I…I don’t want to tell you.” 

I smiled gently, “It’s alright, I can see this is a touchy subject. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Which bugged me, it must’ve been really bad if this were the case. I didn’t want to imagine what was beyond that door across the room, but if I wanted to go home, I would have to make my way out through the cave. 

“Thank you.” Flowey said perking up a little. “Um…by the way, could you do me a favor?”

I nodded slowly, “Sure, what do you need?’ 

“There’s an old shoe in that corner…could you fill it with dirt? I want to go with you but…” He shuddered. “I’m too terrified to walk.”

I looked over to where Flowey had pointed his leaf and indeed saw an old boot there. After taking it and putting some dirt in I set it down for Flowey to climb into. He looked almost embarrassed, “What’s wrong Flowey? Do you need help?”

“C-Could you look away?”

I stared for a moment until it clicked, “OH! Oh gosh, sorry!” I turned away quickly and waited for his okay. When I heard the dirt settle in the shoe he spoke softly. 

“O-Okay, I’m ready.”

I turned to Flowey and knelt down, “You comfortable in there?”

He nodded, looking more relaxed, “Y-Yeah, a lot better actually.”

I smiled, “Alright, you’re my guide.” I picked him up and cradled the shoe with my arms. As terrifying as this all was, I was pretty excited for an adventure. Even if I had no clue where I was going or how far I would go, I was just happy to have the chance to do this.

 

“SHHH! She’ll hear you!” Flowey hissed quietly as we hid among some rubble. Toriel, as Flowey called her, was a female goat monster who loved children, she wanted to protect the kids that fell down and Flowey wasn’t sure how she would react to an adult, more than likely she would kill me. I felt fear vibrating down my spine, I was shaking violently with Flowey squeezed to my chest. We waited for a long while until she walked in the direction of where we had just come. Once she was out of earshot we made a break for it further into the ruins, hiding from anything that moved and avoiding traps. After what felt like forever we came to a small clearing where a house stood etched into the crumbling stone wall. Vines littered the walls while leaves and weeds lined the stone floor, Toriel must not have taken care of her property very much. If this had been my house I would’ve cleaned it spotless by now, no need to keep something that should’ve been beautiful look like this. 

“This is Mo-Toriel’s house. We just have to make it through her house and down the stairs to the door, from there we’ll be in the clear…at least for the time.” Flowey shuddered a little as I walked up to the worm eaten house standing before me. I tested the steps before climbing them, as heavy as Toriel looked I didn’t want to risk any unnecessary injuries by falling through a rotten board. After making our way through the door I caught a pleasant smell. I looked to Flowey who was almost as shocked as I was, “This smell…”

“What is that? It smells so sweet.” I said cheerfully. “Wait a second, is that pie?”

Ignoring Flowey’s pleas to just go to the stairs and leave I couldn’t help taking a look. I recognized this smell, my mom used to make this! I licked my lips, “Oh gosh it looks so delicious!”

“It’s Apple cinnamon.”

I screamed causing Flowey to scream with me as we whipped around to see Toriel behind us, eyes bloodshot and yellowed. I felt my eyes burning, so this was it, huh? This is how I would die? Miles underground with no way out but through this inane goat woman’s house?!

“O-Oh goodness me, I wasn’t expecting guests!” She looked almost too happy. I watched as she scrambled to make some tea and rushed us to her livingroom where she sat us down and had us wait while she cut the pie. 

Flowey and I exchanged a look of pure confusion when she returned with two slices of pie, “Here you are! I’ve never met a human like you in a long long time! What brings you to the underground, my dear?”

I blinked as I looked down at the pie, “I fell into a hole out of nowhere and ended up here.”

“Oh, that must’ve been scary. Please, try the pie!”

I hesitated but ate a piece anyway, if I was gunna die I might as well die eating something I love. I blinked and stared at the pie, “You made this?”

Toriel looked overjoyed, “I made it with lots of love! Don’t you love it?”

I felt tears pricking my eyes. I scooped a large spoonful into my mouth as I cried with joy, “It tastes just like mom’s Apple pies!” I felt like sobbing, I hadn’t ever missed my mom more than I did now. I sniffled. “It’s wonderful.”

Toriel’s crazed look lessened and she looked almost normal. She looked like a sad woman that had lost her own kids. Now that I thought about it, maybe that was why she’d gone insane in the first place? “You’re mother? Does she bake as well?”

I nodded, “She taught me when I was young but I was never any good at it. I…I miss her a lot. When I moved out she moved very far from me, she and my father split up and…well, I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

Toriel looked sympathetic and touched my shoulder gently, “You’re welcome to stay here, if you like. You and I can bake all the time and…I can be like your mother as long as you like.”

My mouth hung open, “W-What? Stay here? With you?”

She smiled gently, “My child, you’ll be safe here. I’ll take good care of you.”

Flowey puffed up, “Don’t listen to her Ally.”

Toriel’s crazed look returned then, her eyes glaring at the tiny flower in my arms, “You’ll shut your mouth worm!”

I was now terrified of this woman, she may have a side of her that once knew love but this was getting too freaky for me, “Look, Toriel. I appreciate the offer, but even if I stayed, what would that accomplish? You should know I’m old enough to take care of myself, I’m twenty three years old.” I begged her to see reason, of any kind. I had no idea how to deal with craziness of this magnitude, but I did know that she might turn violent if I said the wrong thing. 

She eyed me, “You’re…an adult?” She sighed and then laughed softly. “Of course, what…what was I thinking?” 

I sighed in relief, “I’m glad, now we’ll be on our-“

“It is true, but I won’t let you leave. Not until you prove to me you’re strong enough to survive out there! If you step foot out there if you’re unable to handle me, then Asgore WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!”

I stared in confusion, “My what?”

Both Flowey and Toriel stared at me as if I’d grown another head, “You’re…soul. The very culmination of your entire being!” Flowey said in shock. 

I stared at them, “You mean my soul like in religion? How your soul ascends to heaven or something as weird and biblical as that? That kind of soul?”

“What…are you talking about?”

I blushed and sighed, “I have no idea now, what do you mean my soul?”

Toriel cleared her throat and reached for me, I naturally stayed still, I was afraid the sudden movement of me flinching away might cause her to attack me. She was a giant goat with crazy on her face, there was no way in hell I was risking becoming this monster’s next meal! Toriel placed her hand over my heart and when she pulled it back I felt something inside me being pulled gently to the surface. With a small pop a tiny comical heart illuminated the room in a bright green color, it sparkled and pulsed just like a heartbeat. I stared in shock, that was probably the most insane thing I’d ever seen and I’d seen some pretty crazy things. I stared in awe, my eyes began overflowing the longer I looked. 

“This is you.” Toriel said gently. “Your soul is such a pretty green, almost like an emerald.”

Flowey smiled, “Green means “Kindness”. You’re a very kind person, aren’t you?”

“I…I don’t know.”

Flowey stared at you in confusion, his eyes full of questions, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

I felt ashamed to admit it, but i was also very selfish. My father had made sure I knew that well. I didn't want to say more on it, so I sighed and smiled, “Nevermind, it’s been a long day Flowey.”

Toriel gave my soul back and placed it back into my chest where its warmth filled me yet again, “You’re soul is beautiful. I’ve never seen such an innocent and gentle soul before.” She sighed and looked to me with sad eyes. “You won’t last out there, my dear. You wouldn’t make it.”

I knew she was right, but the thought of never seeing my mother again made my stomach churn painfully and my soul cry out. I couldn’t stay here, I would get home or die trying, “I know, but…” I hugged Flowey and smiled. “I have to get home. I can’t give up.”

“You’re very brave to believe in yourself so much. I…I would hate to see you go but I know that look. I’ll allow you to leave but…” She sighed and placed a large paw-like hand on my shoulder. “Please…never return here.”

I stared at Toriel, honestly she didn’t have to tell me twice, she terrified me, but she looked genuinely upset and sad so I hugged her, “You’ll be alright and so will we.” I took a step back and grinned happily. “I can do anything if I set my mind to it, so don’t worry about me!” I couldn’t convince myself enough to stop shaking in my boots but Toriel seemed please to say the least. 

“Then I will bid you a farewell.”

 

As the door shut behind us and locked Flowey let out a breath that he had obviously been holding, “How did you get her not to fight you?”

I smiled and shrugged, “I’ve got my ways, the best part is I avoided a fight with her and I’m not gunna lie, I’m pretty happy.”

Flowey stared at me for a long moment before sighing, “Up ahead is Snowdin Forest, the place before Snowdin Town. If we can let’s avoid as many monsters as we can, alright?”

I nodded, “You’re my guide Flowey so I’m counting on you.” I gave him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile which he returned with a slight roll of the eyes and a tiny smile back. 

As we walked through the forest it dawned on me how cold it really was. I was shivering violently, I wasn’t ready for winter conditions just yet, I was in my Autumn clothes! My boots were going to be soaked through in a matter of minutes and my sweater wasn’t keeping as warm as I needed. Flowey seemed nice and toasty against my breasts though as he was snuggled against me sleeping, he must’ve been tired after all that. He was, as far as I understood, a kid and all that stress might’ve tuckered him out. Either that or he was just a tiny pervert. 

The sound of a twig snapping startled me, I looked around for the source and turned to see there was a branch on the ground…completely broken in half and splintered as though someone forcefully snapped it. I felt an icy chill up my spine, something was off, it was like we were being hunted by something I couldn’t see. I turned to continue but was now staring into the face of…a…skeleton? I was so surprised I fell back on my ass with a thud, waking Flowey from his nap.

“Wha..?” Flowey looked around and when he saw the look of absolute terror on my face he looked to what I was staring at. We were both shaking, “Ally…run.”

“What?”

“RUN!”

I got up and without hesitation began running into the trees. The Skeleton didn’t peruse since I saw him standing still in the same spot as we disappeared into the trees, but it gave me a heart attack when I looked back and he was there again, staring down at me with one very angry looking red eye. I went to stop running but ended up slipping in the snow and tumbling until we landed at the skeletons feet. 

“Well, what have we here?” He spoke, his voice was…unexpectedly charming. 

I sat back dazed when he picked me up by my arm and looked me over, “You’re an awful lot bigger than the usual kids we get down here.” He said looking me over once more before I felt my arm slip out of my sleeve and I fell out of my oversized sweater back into the snow. Since I was wearing a tank top under my sweater I wasn’t immediately frozen stiff but the chilled air did make me shiver. I looked up to see him staring at me, and not in the intimidating way he had been. 

“You’re not a kid, are you?” He said eyeing me like a predator. “Naw, you’re too filled out and curvy to be a kid.”

I was shivering now, trying to hold my arms closer to my body wasn’t helping the insane amount of cleavage peeking out from my shirt, “C-Can I get my sweater back please?” I didn’t even care if he was staring at my chest like an animal. 

“Sure doll.” He handed my sweater back with a chuckle. “I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton, but you can call me Red. Haven’t seen a pretty thing like you here in the underground before.”

I looked around confused as I dusted the snow off my behind, “Are you…talking about me?”

“’course I’m talkin about you. I’ve never seen humans with a body like yours, meat in all the right places.” Okay, pervy skeleton made Flowey’s boob rest look innocent. He chuckled darkly. “Say, you’re human right?” Did we not just establish this not two seconds ago? “Great, you know, my brother loves humans! Well, loves killin ‘em at least. So I was thinkin, maybe you’d be willin to trot yourself back the way you came before he kills ya and takes your soul? Not that I wouldn’t mind if ya stuck around.” He chuckled with a wink. 

I stared at him, was this skeleton seriously hitting on me? Jeez, I never had this kind of attention on the surface, I was actually really flattered…even if he was a pervert. I could see he was serious, but I was more serious about getting home, “Sorry, I’m not turning back.” I mumbled shyly trying to look away from him. 

He chuckled darkly, “Yeah? I like a good chase, sweetheart. Makes it more enjoyable when I finally catch ya, so I’ll let you continue if you promise not to die. Capiche? And when you get past my brother, which won’t be an easy feat mind you, you can come hang out with me at my place for a while. You’re lookin chilled to the bone already, so this is a pretty sweet offer.”

I looked to Flowey who looked just as conflicted, but more disgusted at Red’s behavior, “I’ll…need to think about it.”

He shrugged, “Suit yourself. Just follow the path and you’ll find him, he’s hard to miss, trust me.”

I blinked and we were suddenly right back on the snowy path with Red gone from sight. I stood in shock for a moment before warily looking around, “He’s gone.”

“And we’re right back where we started…” Flowey murmured, he was still shaking a bit. “Look, I should warn you about Papyrus.”

It dawned on me just then, Sans…Papyrus… “They’re named after fonts?”

Flowey gave me a confused look, “What are fonts?”

Oh right, they’ve been trapped underground for a really, really long time. That would explain a few things, “Nevermind, it’s not important. So about Papyrus?”

“Right, he’s Sans’s younger brother. Even if he looks to be older, Papyrus is the youngest, but makes up for his age by being C-Captain of the Royal Guard.”

“Sounds pretty cool, honestly.” I said with a smile. 

“N-No! He’s really scary! I’ve died to him more than once!”

I stared at him in confusion, “Died? What…What do you mean died?”

Flowey’s terror turned to nerves, he looked away, “You wouldn’t understand…but what you will understand is he’s evil! He’ll take one look at you and impale you with bones! He’ll tear you apart and rip your soul out and kill you!” 

I stared at the flower for a long moment wondering what kind of horrible things this Papyrus did to Flowey, someone innocent and pure. I nuzzled the flower, holding him close, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. If we work as a team we’ll make it, right?”

Even if he looked unsure he hugged me gently as much as his tiny body would allow and smiled with what I might’ve thought was courage, “Right…”

“Alright, let’s do this.” I walked forward, brave and confident as ever. Even if I was about to die, the idea didn’t seem to sink in yet as we approached a tall figure dressed in black. He turned and I knew we found Papyrus. My god he looked like something straight out of a Tim Burton-esk Metal band. Red and black armor lined with spikes and studs, black leather pants with a red belt and a skull and crossbones buckle, he wore black spiked gauntlets, boots, from below his armor from the end of his ribcage to his hips the bone was exposed, white and pristine. When we stopped it was a good distance to keep us on our toes if he decided to attack without warning. 

He looked at us and his eye sockets widened, I would need to take human anatomy again because I was sure as hell the bones around the eye sockets weren’t moveable like that, almost like an animatronic but…alive. “HMM? A HUMAN ENTERS THE UNDERGROUND, MY MY, WHAT A STRANGE HUMAN TOO, HOW DELIGHTFUL.” His voice was intense, growly and loud. “HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! THIS IS WHERE YOUR JOURNEY ENDS, RIGHT HERE BY MY HANDS!”

I stared for a long time, he sounded like the guys from the renaissance fair that took their roles a little too seriously, “Whoa, you’re so cool.” I said without thinking. I was in fact fangirling that he looked like something I would dream up at a My Chemical Romance concert, he looked so dangerous! Like those bad boys I used to pine over in eighth grade. 

The skeleton’s cheekbones lit up a small degree, he looked almost pleased by the compliment, “I SEE, YOU STAND BEFORE GREATNESS AFTER ALL!” He cackled a bit. He walked closer to me and a bone appeared in his hand. “I’LL BE SURE TO MAKE THIS QUICK!”

I hadn’t realized how close I was to dying until I felt the sting. My cheek was bleeding and I was on my ass in the snow with Flowey screaming to run but I couldn’t, I couldn’t move as he raised the bone above his head, red eye glowing. Suddenly I wasn’t looking at Papyrus, but my father raising his fist to hit me. I felt the blood in my veins turn icy and I felt like vomiting, this was too familiar. I hadn’t realized I was screaming bloody murder until my voice echoed off the trees and snow came crashing off one, burying Papyrus under its frozen weight. Flowey and I stared in shock for a moment until I realized he could’ve been hurt under all that snow and ice. I set Flowey down and got to my feet slowly.

“Ally? W-What are you doing? Let’s get out of here!”

I shook my head as I walked towards the snow pile, “He might be hurt, I need to make sure. He’s red’s brother…it wouldn’t be okay for me to just leave him like this.”

“Did you forget the part where he tried to kill you?!” Flowey shrieked.

I knelt down and began digging, my bare hands hurt from the cold but eventually I saw what looked like an arm. I took a hold of it and pulled…holy shit this guy weighed a literal ton! I pulled as hard as I could until he began budging out of the snow and I pulled him out of the frozen pile. I looked him over, “I-I don’t know how to tell if he’s alive!”

Flowey looked conflicted, “Who cares? He’s out, let’s go!”

“Papyrus? Are you alright...?” I asked looking down at his face, he had a crack running along his skull from his eye socket on the right side, an injury from the past I assumed. His skull was in my lap as I turned his head to the side to make sure his neck wasn’t broken. 

He stirred a moment later, the red pupil in his eye staring at me for a long moment before he scrambled away from me with a slight hiss, “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

I held up my hands in surrender, “You were knocked out…I was just making sure you weren’t injured. Are you alright?”

He stared in confusion, “Am I…alright?” His voice was softer and more confused now, but it didn’t last long. “H-HUMAN! I…I SUPPOSE YOU BESTED ME IN COMBAT. I MUST CONGRADULATE YOU, BUT! I WOULDN’T ACT TRIUMPHANT YET! YOU STILL HAVE MY PUZZLES TO GET THROUGH!”

I felt it then, my heart warmed, “Puzzles? I like puzzles.” I picked Flowey up and got to my feet, dusting off the snow from my now wet pants with my free hand. “What kind of puzzles?”

Flowey looked nervous, “They can’t be good if Papyrus made them…”


	2. Puzzles and Cooking With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was nervous about posting more but I've ignored that voice before! Hope you enjoy!

I was panting hard, wheezing a little as I finished Papyrus’s last puzzle. Sweat was dripping down my face and I felt like my legs were going to give out if I kept this up. Flowey was terrified but I knew as long as I got through this I could at least say I tried. There was no moving forward without playing Papyrus’s game, and it was a game I was determined to win. 

“YOU’VE DONE WELL HUMAN! BUT I HAVE ONE LAST PUZZLE FOR YOU!” 

Flowey and I groaned a little, trying to be quiet about it as I stumbled to the puzzle, it looked simple enough. Walking up to the starting point Papyrus seemed to notice my fatigue and cleared a throat I couldn’t see, which furthered my curiosity, “THIS IS A PUZZLE OF MY DESIGN! BUT AFTER SANS CAME THROUGH AND MESSED IT UP I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT…SO! IF YOU NEED ANY HELP SOLVING IT FEEL FREE TO COME TO ME FOR HELP! Asgore knows you’ll need it.”

I held Flowey tightly to my chest as I started the puzzle, and after a moment of pondering, it turned out to be the most simple of his puzzles. After all the switches had been pulled I exited and the spikes blocking the pathway disappeared. Papyrus walked up to me and stared, “MOST IMPRESSIVE. YOU SEEM TO LIKE PUZZLES ALMOST AS MUCH AS I DO.” He sounded more than impressed and I was more than grateful he wasn’t angry.

I blushed a bit and ran a hand through my damp hair, I really wanted a warm shower and sleep. I was exhausted already, my body was aching and I was wet and cold from the snow. Shivering a little I smiled at Papyrus, “You’ve got the most amazing puzzles I’ve ever seen. People on the surface would do backflips to do puzzles like this.”

He grinned, “YOU AREN’T LIKE THE HUMANS THAT HAVE COME HERE BEFORE YOU. YOU’RE SMARTER THAN THEY WERE, MUCH MORE AGILE.” He looked me over then folded his arms. “YOU HAVE PROVEN YOUR WORTH TO ME BY NOT ONLY BESTING ME IN COMBAT,” I held back a giggle, I really had nothing to do with winning that battle. All I did was scream and the snow did the rest, but I wasn’t about to admit that. “YOU SPARED ME WHEN OTHER MONSTERS OR HUMANS WOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT OPPORTUNITY TO FINISH ME OFF. YOU EVEN FINISHED ALL OF MY PUZZLES WITHOUT DYING.” 

I gave him a thumbs up and he looked back with a grin, “YOU KNOW WHAT? I LIKE YOU HUMAN!”

Flowey and I stared in disbelief, “Just like that…?” Flowey muttered as quietly as possible.

“Well, I like you too.” I was so relieved that he wasn’t trying to kill me anymore. My cheek was numb now, the cut wasn’t too deep but had been burning the entire time until now, thank god for hypothermia! 

He began eyeing me more closely, then took my face in his hand. I felt tense as he inspected the wound on my face, “EVEN WITH SUCH A WOUND YOU SMILE UPON ME. I CAN’T IMAGINE IT’S COMFORTABLE.”

I don’t know what possessed me but I couldn’t help placing my cold hand on his skull, “You’re pretty cool, you know that?”

Papyrus’s cheekbones turned a bright fluorescent orange and he leaned back a shy smile on his skull, “YOU FLATTER ME HUMAN.” He began thinking on something. I watched for a long minute before he apparently figured it out. “I KNOW! ALLOW ME TO COOK FOR YOU, I AM THE GREATEST CHEF IN THE UNDERGROUND AND IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO SHOW YOU ONLY MY PUZZLE MAKING SKILLS! AND WHEN YOU TASTE MY COOKING YOU WILL PRAISE ME MORE! AS IS EXPECTED.”

His tough monster bravado was gone, he looked so excited that he just started walking in the direction of what I assumed was Snowdin Town. I followed close behind him, if I stayed on his good side we wouldn’t have to worry about anything. Flowey leaned in and murmured, “How did you do all of this? I’ve never seen humans with kindness like yours, even with a green soul trait. But despite him trying to kill you, more than once mind you, you still chose to be kind to him…why?”

I touched my chest, my locket still in place after everything so far. I smiled gently, “I made a promise many years ago to my mom. That no matter what, I would always be kind and help those less fortunate than myself. Even as a child my mother called me her ray of sunshine because even being so tiny I would light up everyone’s day, make them laugh and smile. That’s the way I wanted to be forever but…” I could feel past memories creeping up my back and I shivered a little. “The sun must set. Things happen that are out of our control no matter how hard we push ourselves to stay the same. We’re always changing. I’m not always kind, but I know that violence never solves anything.”

Flowey looked at me curiously, “What made your sun set?”

I stopped walking, my chest was squeezing tightly and my throat felt swollen. I could still see the crazy in my father’s eyes…I shook my head, “Another time, Flowey. I…I don’t want to remember it.”

 

Arriving at the brother’s house I began feeling a lot more tired and my stomach was growling. Papyrus pulled me inside and stood me in the living room, “Allow me to get you something to dress in. I don’t think you will fit into my clothing but I’m sure Sans has something that will fit you.” Papyrus’s voice was softer now, almost normal. He wandered up the stairs and began to bang on the door farthest to the right and yelled, “RED! GET OUT HERE WITH A CHANGE OF CLOTHES FOR OUR GUEST!”

The door opened and a sleepy looking Red stepped out with a yawn, “Jeez, boss, inside voices.”

Papyrus frowned, “Clothes, in my hand, NOW!” 

Red looked around Papyrus at me and his red socket lit up, “Guess she made it through?”

“She is our guest, Red. She is soaking wet and needs a change of clothes.” Papyrus hissed, his frown turning into a scowl. 

“R-Right, let me just grab something.”

I was suddenly standing in another room. I blinked to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness and realized Flowey was gone from my hands. I looked around the dimly lit room in search of some more light and in my confusion I backed up into Red who chuckled, “Calm down sweetheart, I’m just getting you your clothes.”

I looked around and realized I was in Red’s bedroom, it was a lot cleaner than I imagined. I could hear the water dripping off my clothes, I was still frozen but certain parts of my feet and hands were burning as they defrosted. Red walked up to me and handed me the clothing and turned to sit on his bed. I looked around a little, “Uh…where can I change?”

“What’s wrong with here, doll?” He chuckled. 

I felt my cheeks reddening and I puffed out my cheek, “Because you’re sitting there watching me.”

“…And?”

“Get out so I can change?” I hissed. 

“And miss this? You kiddin?”

I had it with all this bullshit already. I stormed up to Red and took him by the front of his shirt. He looked surprised, holding up his hands innocently as I dragged him to the door, threw it open and tossed him into the hallway, “Pervert!” I slammed the door behind me with a loud huff. 

I could hear Red chuckling as Papyrus began scolding him. I pulled off my clothing, then realized I was soaked through to my underwear and my bra and groaned, “Great, what are the chances Red has a bra hidden somewhere in my size?” I sighed loudly as I pulled the shirt and shorts on. I hadn’t ever felt something so comfortable in a long time, what kind of material was this made out of? I was now in bare feet and trying to find somewhere to put my wet clothing when the door opened. 

“GET OUT RED!” I shouted and tossed my clothing as hard as I could at the door only to see Papyrus staring in, blinking as my wet underwear hung on the top of his skull and the rest hung on his shoulders. I gasped, “Oh my god, Papyrus! I’m so sorry!” I ran up to him and helped him pull my clothing off when he took my underwear in his hand and stared at it. I thanked god for the dimness of the room because my face could’ve put tomatoes to shame. 

“This is strange armor.” He mumbled. “What does this flimsy cloth protect?”

I saw Red peak from behind Papyrus, his sockets widened and his grin widened, “Uh…Boss, those are her panties.” He chuckled. “Black too, nice.”

I wished right then I could’ve died, but I couldn’t help the bubbling of laughter as Papyrus’s face turned completely orange. Red went to reach for them when I snatched them out of Papyrus’s hand and balled them into my wet clothes. “Do you have somewhere I can do some laundry?” I asked quickly, giving a slight glare over Papyrus’s shoulder at Red who shrugged innocently.

Papyrus shook himself out of his shock and cleared his throat, “Y-YES HUMAN! RIGHT THIS WAY!”

We walked out the door and when I looked to Red he just gave me a wide shit eating grin, to which I stuck out my tongue at him and followed Papyrus down the stairs to what I assumed to be a laundry room. After getting my clothing in to wash I was lead to the kitchen where Papyrus sat me at the table and placed a plate of…something before me. I stared at it for a long moment before asking, “What…what is this?”

“LASAGNA!” He said proudly. 

I looked to my side to see Flowey already sitting on the table, watching me intently with a worried expression. I looked confused, “What’s the matter Flowey? Not hungry?”

“N-No! I’m…I’m okay.” He assured me but his face contorted into what I could only describe as disgust as I picked up a bite with my fork and braced myself. 

Red walked in then and looked at the plate in front of me, then raised his brow to his brother, “You tryin to feed her sludge now?”

Papyrus looked enraged, “ITS LASAGNA YOU IMBICILE!”

Red took the fork from my hand and tested it by jiggling it a little, “I think it winked at me.”

“SANS!” Papyrus warned. Uh oh, pulling out the first name.

“I mean…its Lasagna sure, but…she might not…”

I stood up and looked to Papyrus, “What did you put in it?”

“Oh you know, fish, sprinkles, a little bit of cheese, and noodles with my signature red hot sauce! I burned it a little to give it extra flavor.” He truly looked proud. I felt bad but made up and excuse to keep myself from eating this likely bowl obstruction. 

“Oh no, Papyrus, I can’t. I would but I have an allergy to sprinkles.” I said putting on my most apologetic face. I felt really bad for lying but the look on Flowey’s face assured me I dodged a bullet. 

Papyrus gasped, “Oh…I’m sorry human! I wouldn’t have ever put sprinkles into it if I had known!”

I smiled, “I-It’s alright Papyrus. Look, how’s about I cook? I can make something for all of us.” And since Lasagna just happened to be what Papyrus wanted tonight, who was I to object? It was one of my favorites, if it wasn’t burnt and smelled like dead fish that is. 

“You can cook?” Red asked placing the fork on the table. 

I grinned at him and folded my arms under my breasts, “Of course ‘Sans’. My dad started teaching me to cook when I was five, we were raised pretty Italian in my household so a lot of our meals were Italian.” I could remember my father when I was little, he was so different than now…

“WONDERFUL!” Papyrus said turning to the stove. “ALLOW ME TO HELP!”

“Sure, but remember this. When I cook, this is my kitchen so what I say goes. You follow my every instruction and before you know it you’ll be impressing everyone with what you’ve made.”

Red chuckled, “Careful what you say, sweetheart. Sure he has the will but he could burn water in a microwave.”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Papyrus stomped on the floor angrily before huffing and lighting the stove. 

I looked to Flowey, “Would you like to help too?”

He looked confused and pointed his little green leaf at himself, “M-Me?”

I nodded and walked over to pick him up and set him down on the counter furthest away from the hot stove, “Think you could manage to peel some garlic?” I pulled some ingredients out, surprisingly they had all the right ingredients to make basic Lasagna, which didn’t surprise me. 

“O-Okay!” Flowey said trying to look confident. 

“And what about me, sweetcheeks?” Red asked leaning against the counter, that grin back in place. 

“You can chop the onion for me.” I said handing him everything he would need. “Just remember not to breathe through your nose-“

“I know how to chop onions.” He chuckled taking the cutting board and onions from my hands. 

I rolled my eyes and sighed, “Don’t say I didn’t try to warn you.” I mumbled under my breath.

Everything was running smoothly, I was showing Papyrus how to cook the meat, I didn’t question what kind of meat it was for fear of learning something I didn’t want to. Once Flowey peeled the garlic I taught him how to slice and dice it without making a mess. He looked so concentrated as he worked, it was kind of adorable. 

“FUCK!”

I turned to see Red holding his hand, what looked like blood began gushing onto the floor. I felt my stomach churn a little at the sight of it but without much hesitation I grabbed a hand towel off the counter and took his hand and pressed it to the wound. Who knew skeletons could bleed? I sure as hell didn’t. “You have to be careful with the knife, Red.” I said looking to Papyrus. “Do you have a first aid kit?”

Papyrus nodded, “Yes, it’s in the bathroom, the door at the end of the upstairs hallway.”

 

I took Red to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet, I wasn’t about to question why skeletons needed one but I was beginning to see that these weren’t anything like the skeleton inside my own body. I rummaged around until I found it and began treating the cut, it wasn’t very big but it was deep enough to draw so much blood, which in turn made me feel nauseated. I began by taking the disinfectant and wiping off his hand. He hissed loudly and growled, “That hurts!”

“Well yeah, you have an open wound on your hand.” I mumbled.

I dabbed it again only for him to yank his hand away, “I said that hurts!” I flinched at his raised voice, he seemed to take notice and gently gave me his hand back, “B-Be more careful…”

I was as gentle as possible, dabbing as lightly as possible as to not upset him further. He watched my shaking hands for a minute before speaking, “Not a fan of blood?”

I shook my head, “I get shaky and nauseated, it started when I was a kid. I was riding my scooter down a hill with my friend. I turned to smile at him and when I looked back I smashed into a mailbox, flipping over it. When I hit the pavement I smacked my head and slid for a few feet before rolling to a stop at the bottom of the hill.” I looked up at Red who was cringing a little. 

“Yikes, that musta hurt.” He chuckled. 

I nodded, “Well, in my family we’ve got really thick skulls so I didn’t fracture it or have any head trauma, but when I stood up my friend started screaming. I couldn’t feel the pain yet, I was in a bit of shock but when I looked down there was blood everywhere. It was gushing down my face, my knees, my elbows…” I shuddered a bit. “And when the pain set in I was screaming so loud my neighbors thought I was being murdered.” I laughed a little. “I’ve never been very good with pain either.” 

“So what ended up happening?”

I looked at him confused for a moment, then I smiled, “Oh, my mom came running outside like a bat out of hell. She didn’t hesitate before scooping me up and rushing me inside.” I giggled at the memory. I wrapped gauze around his hand as I continued. “She set me in the tub and began washing out my road burn and cuts with warm water. I had never seen so much blood before, but once it was all said and done I was bandaged and just fine. I…I can’t remember a time where my mom wasn’t there for me.” I felt my lip trembling. 

“Whoa hey, don’t cry.” Red said looking around nervously. “If you start crying and the boss hears I’m a dead man.” He pleaded taking my hand. “So no cryin, okay?”

I smiled, but tears were flowing anyway, “I’m not sad Red, I’m alright. I’m just happy you’re okay now.”

He sighed and wrangled my head to his chest, “You’re not foolin me, Sweetheart.”

I was so exhausted that I couldn’t help leaning on him for that moment. It had been a while since I had any kind of contact with another person so I couldn’t help wrapping my arms around him, even if he wasn’t someone I knew well, I wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to feel cared for. He chuckled and pat my head, “Come on, Papyrus is gunna burn the food your cookin.”

I gasped and pulled away, “Ah! No!” I turned and scrambled back to the kitchen where Papyrus was cooking the meat almost a little too brown. Sans was still sitting in the bathroom, staring at the bandage around his hand for a few moments longer before chuckling to himself and joining us in the kitchen. 

 

“It’s ready!” I said setting the table with plates filled with hot lasagna. I mentally thanked my dad for the cooking lessons once again before sitting down at the table with the brothers, Flowey seated beside me. I watched and waited for Papyrus to take the first bite. He chewed and swallowed, which I couldn’t find the words to use as it was too weird to describe. His eye sockets widened as he stared at his plate. 

“Well boss? How is it?” Red asked looking at his brother warily. 

Papyrus stared at me for a long moment, I couldn’t gauge his emotion since to me it just looked like he was surprised. I waiting uncomfortably before he spoke, “TEACH ME WHAT YOU KNOW.”

Both Red, Flowey, and I had jumped in our seats a little but I smiled, “O-Of course, I have other recipes as well if you want to learn those too.” 

Papyrus looked excited and a little childish as he dug into the food on his plate. Red turned his head to look at me, eye sockets trained on me in a way that made me nervous, it was a pleased look. I felt my cheeks reddening as we all ate, while Papyrus spouted on about a cooking lesson. Flowey seemed to sense the tension as he nibbled on a noodle and looked nervously between me and Red. 

“So you stickin around? Since Papyrus will need his lessens you’re better off stayin here with us.” Red suggested, curious red eye trained on me.

I looked at Flowey for an answer, he looked conflicted as he chewed his noodle, sauce dotting his tiny face as he looked between me and the brothers and gave a tiny nod. God if he wasn’t the cutest thing on this planet. I looked to Papyrus, “Would you be okay with that?”

Papyrus folded his arms and sighed, “I suppose it is necessary.” He said but the excitement in his eyes said it all. I giggled as Papyrus continued his meal. “I-I’M MOST IMPRESSED WITH YOUR COOKING! I AM GLAD TO LEARN A FEW MORE TRICKS, EVEN IF ITS FROM A HUMAN!”

Red looked confused, “It’s not like you to admit something like that Boss.” He took a bite and in an instant his red eye simmered down and turned into a tiny red heart. I felt a small ping of satisfaction from seeing their reactions. “You uh…weren’t kiddin. It’s actually good.”

“I’m glad you guys like it.” A memory crept up my back, a memory of cooking for my father. He was never the type to say it was delicious or amazing. No, everything I cooked always needed work. I sighed. “Well, I guess my dad would’ve said something like ‘it’s too salty’ or ‘the noodles aren’t firm enough’, that annoying constructive criticism nobody ever asked for.” I hissed a bit at my plate. Everyone at the table stared at me for a moment before I realized what I said. I laughed nervously, “O-Oh gosh, sorry about that. I uh…just forget I said anything!” I began eating a little quicker, trying to avoid any and all awkward stares. 

Red looked confused, “Your dad got a stick stuck up his ass or somethin?”

I choked on my food, coughing and beating my chest until I managed to swallow it down, “W-What? No! No, not at all! Well…I mean he’s kind of a hard ass.” I chuckled, my heart began racing and my mind went blank. I felt something dark creeping on my shoulders. “It’s not important.” This dinner was getting awkward…

When everyone was finished Papyrus took Flowey to sleep in his room, Flowey had fallen asleep at the table shortly after finishing eating. I could only imagine how tired the poor thing was. I got started on the dishes, humming a tune and slightly dancing as I went washing and drying dishes, wishing I had my ipod with me. I could feel Red come up behind me and I stopped dancing a bit and quieted down. I couldn’t help but be self-conscious. 

I felt his arms snake around my waist and pressed himself against my backside, “Hey there, Kitten. Almost done?”

I felt my face flushing and my heart racing, “I-I’m almost done, yeah.” I swallowed, my throat felt really dry now. “W-Why do you ask?”

He chuckled, his ribcage vibrated against my back, “Cause, I wanna show ya somethin.”

I couldn’t move, I felt like my legs were shaking under me. I hadn’t ever had this kind of attention before and the amount of contact I was receiving wasn’t making things easier on me. I felt like I was about to pass out, “O-Okay.” I sounded terrified, that wasn’t good. So I tried to shake off my nerves with what I assumed was some kind of faint determination, “Would you mind letting go of me?” It sounded less afraid, but unfortunately not by much.

I felt his grip tighten, “Aww, but you’re so squishy and soft.” I could feel his face as he buried it against my neck and shoulder. Oh god, he was dangerously close to my weak spot, I felt like I couldn’t breathe, if he inched up just a little more I would come undone in the kitchen with this perverted Skeleton pressed against me. 

“Red…I-I can’t do dishes with you clinging to me like that!” I managed out, though it sounded more like a shriek. I was shaking, I knew he could feel it. He chuckled, a breath of hot air brushed my neck and I held back a whine. 

He let me go so quickly that my shaking legs gave out and I fell to the floor with a thud. He began laughing loudly, holding his ribs and wiping under his eye, “Jeez, you’re too easy!”

I sat on the floor, my arms still wet and soapy. I was flushed and shaking, that was so not cool. I was so flustered that I felt tears in my eyes, “You’re so mean.”

“Aww, come on, I could’ve said something a lot worse.” He said folding his arms with a grin. 

As much as I couldn’t deny that I felt too tired to argue, “Just…go sit on the couch. I need to finish.” I said pulling myself to my feet. He humored me and went to the couch in the living room, thank god. I quickly finished the dishes, trying to avoid dropping wet plates as I dried them. I couldn’t stop shaking. I had never once in my life been held like that, and it felt almost like he knew where that spot on my neck was, I could only hope he didn’t. Once everything was done I walked into the living room where Red gave me a grin over the arm of the couch where he was lounging lazily. 

“There you are.” He said holding out his hand. “I can see you’re tired, I think it’s time for sleep.”

I hesitated but took his waiting hand. I was suddenly standing in Red’s bedroom again, but the room wasn’t dim, red Christmas lights were on and hung over his bed. I stared at it, confused, “What’s all this?”

Red chuckled, “You said you were tired, right? So, let’s go to bed.”

Oh. OH. “Uh…in here?”

“Well yeah, can’t have you sleepin on the couch, and since it’s my room I’ll be right beside ya.”

I felt my breath hitch, “Y-You mean sleep in the same bed?”

He flopped onto the mattress, “Come on, sweetheart. You’ve gotta be tired after today.” He didn’t look lecherous for the moment but I couldn’t be sure. Something felt fishy about the invitation, but he wasn’t wrong. I was almost falling asleep on my feet as it was, so I cautiously climbed in beside him and let him tuck me in. He kept his distance, which I appreciated, though I wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so considerate. I didn’t care enough to wonder long as I had fallen into a deep sleep, only slightly conscious enough to hear him humming something as I drifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is considerate!...sorta! XD We're sure to see more of Red's character and Ally's awkward introduction next chapter lol Thanks for Reading!


	3. My Secret's Safe with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for the Kudos >//w//< It means a lot to know people are enjoying this. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it felt a little shorter but I had a lot to do the last 2 days...sorry ; w ;

I groaned as I opened my eyes, body hot and sweaty. As I rolled onto my back and attempted to kick the blankets off myself I felt someone pull them back over me. I looked to see Red grinning, patting the blanket gently, “Mornin sweetheart.”

I stared at him, blinking as my brain tried to process the person I was looking at. I wouldn’t be surprised if he could hear dialup coming from my ears. I felt like I was on fire, and it wasn’t Red’s almost lecherous grin that was doing it. When I swallowed I felt it, like thousands of tiny cuts in my throat. I sat up and almost instantly I began coughing, my chest was tight and my throat was raw…great, I was sick. My coughing fit lasted long enough for Red to be concerned, “Holy shit, you okay there?”

When I managed to catch my breath I was too dizzy from coughing I started swaying a bit, “Oh my head…” I croaked. 

He took my arm gently and pulled me away from the edge of the bed to lean against him. He cradled me for a moment before checking my forehead, “Yeah, that’s a fever…” He mumbled. He hissed under his breath. “Don’t got any medicine either…” 

Oh good. No medicine. How tragic. “I’m alright, just need some water.”

He frowned, “No, you need medicine. There’s no chance in hell I’m lettin you keel over because you were out in the snow for too long.”

“You don’t have any, though…” I said. I hated medicine, pills were always hard to swallow and the liquid made me nauseated. I didn’t even want to envision the kind of “medicine” Monsters had to take. Who knew if it would even work for me? I doubt they tested on any humans, every human before me was immediately killed. 

“Well lucky for you we have a scientist in Hotland that does.” He said lying me back down on the pillows. He frowned, “Don’t be coughing all over my pillows while I’m gone.”

I rolled my eyes, “Oh I’ll be sure to cough ALL over them, Red. Just for you.”

“I’m serious.” He growled. 

“Okay, jeez.” I grumbled curling back under the blankets. 

“I’ll bring in your...friend to uh, keep ya company.” He said disappearing before my eyes and reappearing with a drowsy Flowey. He set Flowey on the nightstand beside me and poked him, “Hey, little weed.” 

Flowey blinked his eyes and looked up to see Red, “GAHHH!” Flowey screamed. 

“Hey, shut up.” Red hissed. Flowey quieted down a bit, trembling under Red’s gaze. “I’m heading to Hotland for a while, alright? I know Papyrus is out on patrol again so Ally’s alone here with you, got it?” He got really close to Flowey, a maniacal grin widening on his face. “Cause if anything happens to her, you’ll lose more than just a petal.” 

“Stop that!” I scolded, triggering another coughing fit. He rushed to my side and started patting my back gently. I glared at him as I calmed. “Be nice to him, he’s just a kid…”

Red huffed and ruffled my hair, “You’re lucky she likes you so much weed.” Red said walking to the door. “I’ll be back in a while, if you get hungry there’s left over lasagna in the fridge. Just don’t touch my mustard bottles.” He warned. 

“Sure, sure.” I said waving him off. “Be safe.”

His cheekbones turned red and he chuckled, “Will do.” And with that he disappeared. 

I didn’t hesitate pulling Flowey to me, “Are you okay? Did Papyrus hurt you?”

Flowey nuzzled into me, “N-No, I’m just fine. Papyrus asked me for a favor after we got to his room, he was embarrassed to ask Red for a bedtime story.” 

I stared unblinking as that processed, “That’s adorable, but I bet it was a book with spikes and chains bound to it, right?”

Flowey shook his petals, “Not even close, Papyrus loves ‘Peekaboo with fluffy bunny’, its his favorite.” 

I held back laughter, I didn’t want to risk another coughing fit but it was too cute for words. This terrifying skeleton that tried to kill me yesterday, his favorite bedtime story is Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny? There was nothing fluffy about Papyrus, it just didn’t make sense! He was like those angry buff biker dudes with the tiny Yorkshire terriers with the pink bow on its head. It was just too cute to describe. “How the hell did that happen?”

Flowey shrugged, “Red and Papyrus weren’t always like this. The Underground used to be a place of peace and harmony…but there was a change. Nobody remembers now what that peace was like, what the world was like before all this. Monsters got angry and hostile waiting for Asgore to break the barrier. Blood and dust littered the Royal city before all was put to rest, and yet nobody here changed. They remained almost feral…Papyrus was warped and turned into the monster you see now. And Red…” He looked sad. “Red lost a lot during those days. Which is why I don’t understand why he’s so nice to you…why any monster you’ve come across has been nice to you. I just don’t understand it.”

I blushed, I knew why but I had never told another soul about it, “I don’t do it in purpose. It happens sometimes.”

Flowey looked confused, “What do you mean?”

I chewed my lip, worrying how crazy it would sound when I said it, “My mother’s family is gifted, so to speak. Each female in each generation is born with a sort of sixth sense…it’s complicated. Well, my mom can see auras and can even sometimes manipulate them. My grandmother could see into the future, only five seconds of an event before it happened anywhere from months to years later. My sister has my mom’s ability. And as for me,” I wrung my fingers for a long while. “I-I’m an Empath.”

“So humans can still use magic…” Flowey wondered aloud. “What’s an Empath? Never heard of it.”

“It’s my ability to perceive other’s emotions and make them my own, and sometimes without realizing I’ll project my own feelings onto others. Most of the time it’s by accident, but I found a way to do it of my own will.” It was something that always hurt me. This ability always hurt, feeling other’s pain and anguish, it was a lot to bear on my own. I never liked talking about it, but it used to isolate me. When my mom found out what I could do she explained how to control it, but it was harder for me to control, I was emotionally vulnerable and mentally damaged. My father’s anger sometimes became my own during our spats, but…

“If I perceive enough negative energy it makes me do horrible things. My father wasn’t always the person he is now, he used to be kind and caring, always loved my sister and I, loved my mother and cared for us. But something happened to him, he disappeared for a year and when he came back he was never the same person. He took to drinking and smoking, working longer, leaving home early and coming home late. It was a nightmare for everyone, he became more violent and angry every day. I was twelve when he started hitting me, it was a slap on the back of the head at first. But it got worse over the years. He got so angry one night after arguing with my mom that when I got home he started beating me to the ground. I wasn’t allowed back at school for a week until the bruises cleared…” I had been so numb to it before, but in my heart I knew it still hurt me. “He would yell and scream at me, hit me, and I never knew what I had done to deserve it. My father…saw himself when he looked at me. Saw his failures, insecurities, and faults when he looked into my eyes. We share the same eyes, blue as a stormy ocean, but his would turn icy blue when he was angry, a look and color I feared more than anything. Eventually I had enough of it. I was making dinner one night and he came into the room, drunk and upset. I was overflowing with his negativity by this time that I lost control. I grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist until…” I felt my eyes overflowing. “It just…snapped…” 

Flowey stared at me in horror, “How horrible! But you didn’t mean it, right?”

“Even if I didn’t, I was…smiling. Laughing at his pain, I was seething with hatred towards him and I think for the first time in his life he saw the evil he projected onto me, and I had never seen fear on his face like that before. For a moment we had switched places; I was him and he was me. My mother heard my father’s cries of pain and found me a sobbing mess on the floor, staring into nothingness and rocking back and forth whispering to myself. She never told me what I had been whispering, but she said it wasn’t something to be repeated. I had had a psychological breakdown after years of abuse, I went to see a therapist after that and my father left us for a few months. I…was sixteen, diagnosed with PTSD. Unfortunately if I perceive those same emotions for too long it triggers an episode.”

Flowey hugged me again, “What kind of emotions can you feel from me?”

I looked at him but... “I can’t…feel anything from you Flowey.”

He nodded, “It’s because I don’t have a soul.”

“You…don’t have a soul?” Oh my god.

“I can’t feel emotions like most people, I can feel something, like a memory of those feelings, but it’s not the same. It’s…hard to explain.” He wilted a bit. “I lost my soul a long time ago.”

“Oh god…I just dumped all that on you! Oh Flowey, I’m so sorry, I should’ve-“

“It’s alright, I’m glad you felt like you can trust me. You…reminded me a lot of someone I used to know, from a very long time ago…” He leaned on my breasts again and got comfortable. “I think you and my friend have a lot in common. They too were a human that was hurt by their family…”

I coughed again, trying to keep my face turned from Flowey. When it settled down I turned back and smiled gently, “Do you feel happy around me Flowey?”

He blinked as a realization hit him, “I-I can.”

“My ability doesn’t resonate with just the soul, but with the heart and mind. You can feel my happiness because I’m projecting it onto your very being. It’s weird to think about, but it’s my gift. It’s a curse and a blessing. I’ve always been too afraid to tell people, I’m sure you know why.”

Flowey nodded, “I can imagine.”

I sighed, “Listen…don’t tell anyone about my ability. It’s not something I want spread around, especially since, just like I can manipulate other’s emotions, my emotions can be manipulated. Empathy can be dangerous…”

“You have my word.” He said as I set him on the nightstand again and curled up with a painful yawn. 

“You’re really sweet Flowey…I’m glad you’re here with me.” I murmured as my eyes drifted shut. 

After several hours of on and off sleep I heard the front door open and Papyrus enter. He stomped up the stairs and threw Sans’s door open, slamming it against the wall as he walked in, “HUMAN! I HAVE COME HOME!...” He frowned. “STILL IN BED? LAZY! NOT WHILE THERE ARE RECIPE’S TO DISCOVER!” I was suddenly pulled out of the bed and thrown over his shoulder. “COME NOW! TO THE KITCHEN!”

I was too exhausted to fight him. He ignored Flowey’s worried yelling as he dragged me to the kitchen and set me down on my feet. They wobbled under me as I used the counter to hold myself up, “Y-Yeah…sure thing…Papyrus…” I murmured, I tried to shake the mist of sleep out of my head. I smiled. 

He looked at me closely, “HMM? What has come over you, human? Are you shaking from anticipation? Not that I would blame you.” He cackled to himself. “So then, let us get started.”

I was falling all over myself, I couldn’t remember half the recipes and Papyrus’s yelling was giving me the migraine of the century. I tried as hard as I could to help him, but I could see my clumsiness was starting to irritate him. He shoved past me, “IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!” He shouted angrily. “YOU’RE ONLY GETTING IN MY WAY!”

I went to apologize but it was like my body shut down, the world around me spun so fast that I crumpled to the floor. Moving made me want to vomit so I stayed where I lay. I was terrified, I hadn’t been this ill in a really long time. Papyrus went to scold me for not listening to him but realized I was on the floor. “THE FLOOR IS NOT WHERE I TOLD YOU TO GO!”

I couldn’t do anything. I tried to move but it made everything worse, Papyrus kept yelling, I was so miserable, I just wanted to go home! Without warning I burst into tears, sobbing loudly on the ground, trying as hard as I could to hold back nausea. Papyrus stared at me with wide sockets, “I-I…”

The front door opened suddenly and clicked shut, “Hey, I’m back.”

Papyrus looked more panicked. “H-HUMAN?!”

Red walked into the kitchen, “What’s goin on Boss-“

I could only imagine the image Red walked in on with me sobbing hysterically on the floor with his brother standing over me, so I couldn’t blame his reaction. There was a loud crash and the kitchen was suddenly a huge mess of sauce, what was left of the kitchen table, and Papyrus slumped against the wall holding his head, “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Red screamed. 

Papyrus recovered, shaking off the initial blow, “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!”

“Then explain to me Papyrus, why is she on the ground SOBBING?!” 

Oh god, please…stop screaming… 

“I-I DON’T KNOW! SHE WAS GETTING IN MY WAY AND I TOLD HER THAT IF SHE WASN’T TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY TO LEAVE! AND SHE JUST…” 

I forced myself to get up, still crying a bit and took ahold of Red’s jacket, “Stop,” I sobbed. “Stop it…stop yelling…” Oh no. I felt it in the back of my throat then. I was mortified when I turned and threw up all over the floor, what a wonderful day…

“HOLY SHIT!” Red yelled taking a step back. 

Papyrus looked just as horrified, “WHAT IS COMING OUT OF HER?!”

I felt better now that I wasn’t nauseated, but oh the humiliation I was feeling cancelled that out right quick. I felt arms hook under mine and pull me away from the stomach acid spreading over the tile floor. If I felt like I needed a shower before I wanted one right then more desperately than ever. 

“Easy, sweetheart. Alphys gave me a little somethin that should help.” He said gently. “I’ve never seen a human get this sick before.” He touched my forehead and his sockets widened. “You’re hotter than before.”

“Is the human dying?” Papyrus asked looking me over curiously. 

“She has a name, asshole.” 

“She does?”

“It’s Ally, and for your information, she ain’t talkin to you until you apologize for screamin at her.” Red hissed. 

Papyrus grunted, “WHY SHOULD I APOLOGIZE? IT ISN’T MY FAULT SHE WAS BEING INCOMPETENT!”

“You got a screw loose or somethin?!” Red growled. 

“STOP YELLING!” I shrieked angrily. I felt my soul quiver for a moment. 

Both brother’s froze, jeez, they really were related…oh my brains were turning to aching mush. I put a hand to my head and swallowed painfully. I didn’t need their irritation being projected on me right now, I just wanted to lie down. “Just…please…you shouldn’t yell at each other like that…”

Red and Papyrus looked to one another and Red sighed, “Sorry, Boss…I got worked up and assumed the worst.”

Papyrus sighed, “I suppose I wasn’t being very fair to her. My um…apologies.”

I nodded slowly, trying to keep my eyes open. I was so tired now, “Thank you, Papyrus…” I looked up at Red. “Could you take me to your room? I…I can’t stay awake much longer…”

“Uh…yeah, sure thing.” He pulled me into his arms and walked me up to his room.

From the doorway I could hear Papyrus, “Sans, once you are done helping the human would you come down and HELP ME CLEAN ALL THIS SHIT UP?!”

I winced again, “Does he ever stop yelling..?”

Red shrugged, “You could say he’s a bit hot and cold at the same time.” He wrapped me in the blankets and gently brushed the hair out of my face. “You’ll be alright, just a little of Alphys’s medicine and you’ll be back on your legs in no time.”

“Red?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Back in the woods yesterday…” I murmured. “You were going to kill me, weren’t you?”

His eyes darkened, “…Yeah…”

“Why didn’t you?”

He looked away, “I…couldn’t do it. The moment I looked into your eyes I judged your soul, you’re damaged, but your soul was shining as bright as the sun and…it struck somethin inside me and I just…” He frowned then. “I don’t know how to describe it, I’m not so good with words so…” But he smiled. “But seein your eyes, wide with surprise, filled with curiosity and wonder, I just…I just…” He grunted and his face turned bright red. “Why is it so hard to explain this?!”

I placed my hand on his arm, “It’s alright.” He instantly calmed at my touch. “You’re tired, I know you stayed up all night watching me sleep.”

He turned in shock, “H-How did you-!”

“Come on, sleep.” I said tugging him onto the other side of the bed. “You need rest.”

“Look whose talkin.” He chuckled. 

I looked up to Flowey who was looking at me nervously, he had been so quiet all this time. I reached up and pulled him down to me, “I’m sorry for worrying you, Flowey. I’m alright.”

Flowey leaned on me, “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

I felt Red turn over and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I didn’t want to complain about it, so I just let it slide. We were both tired...after all, I was just projecting his exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Flowey is just so confused about what's going on D: Thank you so much for reading! Poor sick Ally, I bet that sucked! Get ready cause we have some heart to heart with Red coming and a surprise guest!


	4. Let Me Tell You About Some Complex Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...don't even know xD

For three days Red watched me like a hawk, keeping Papyrus out of the room and bringing me junk food from some restaurant in Snowdin called “Grillby’s”, though I wasn’t a huge fan of eating grease, it was surprisingly good. I was grossed out at first when Red had started drinking out of a mustard bottle, I seriously thought he had been joking about the mustard, but after watching him down a few bottles I realized this monster had some weird quirks. Like how he could drink a whole bottle of mustard and call it a meal, or how he had shown me his…tongue. I was sitting, nobbling on my burger when Red took a drink of Mustard and a drop ended up on his chin. I was about to say something when a long crimson red tongue snaked out and lapped up the yellow condiment before disappearing back into his mouth. He must’ve caught me staring because he laughed and said, “What? You thought I was all bones?”

I felt my cheeks reddening, “S-Sorry, I just…wasn’t expecting your tongue, if you had one, to be…so…”

He shrugged, “Monster’s aint like humans. We’re made of magic.” He took another swig of mustard before sighing happily. “I like mustard and all, but I really want some of that spicy stuff from Hotland. Just wish it wasn’t so expensive.” He grumbled and set the empty bottle on the floor beside the bed. 

“Where is Hotland?” I asked taking another bite of my food. 

“It’s past here, through Waterfall. It’s a ways but I don’t suggest goin, it’s just like its name suggests, hotter than blazing fuck.” He laughed. “But hey, that…MTT resort’s out there. Maybe if I put some cat ears on ya or something to disguise you it’ll be easier for you to walk around without being recognized as a human.” He shrugged. 

I thought about it, “Maybe not…cat ears. But I think I can blend in with your crowd. You know, as a skeleton.”

Red looked confused, “You’re not about to tell me humans can take their skin off, right..?”

I snorted, “Of course not! But I can paint myself to look the part.”

“You can paint?” Red looked thoughtful for a moment. “You as a Skeleton, huh? I’ll believe it when I see it.”

I giggled, “If I have the right stuff, it should be no problem.”

Flowey spoke up then, “I know where you can get some paint!”

“Really? Wonderful! When I was in high school I was part of the makeup department. I would design certain looks for certain characters or holidays. I was particularly proud of the makeup set I did for the day of the dead.”

“Day of the dead?” Red asked leaning against the headboard next to me. 

“It’s a tradition normally found in Mexico to honor the dead. It’s said that during that time, the veil between this world and the afterlife becomes invisible and the spirits of the dead come to see their families…or at least that’s what I was told.” I shrugged. I knew that wasn’t the whole of it but I’m sure it was enough information. 

Red chuckled, “Humans are weird.”

I pouted, “Not at all, it’s very beautiful. I like to think that I could see people I’ve lost, even if it’s just three days a year. Anyway, that’s not what was important, what I’m getting at is the makeup done for that day is what I wanted to do.”

He shrugged, “Whatever makes you happy, kitten.” He yawned out and relaxed against the pillows. 

I rolled my eyes and sighed, “Figures.”

“I-I thought it was a pretty cool idea!” Flowey said giving me a reassuring smile. 

I gently pet his tiny head, “You’re so sweet, thanks. When I’m better I’ll have to come up the design.”

I looked back to say more but realized Red has fallen asleep. I sighed and got out of bed, “At least he’s sleeping.” I mumbled. I picked Flowey up off the nightstand and quietly walked out of the room. I hadn’t been allowed out of the room the last three days except to use the bathroom. I wasn’t about to lose the opportunity to stretch my legs. 

When I went downstairs to the couch Papyrus came out of the kitchen and froze, “O-Oh...human-Ally, I wasn’t expecting you to be down here.” He shuffled in place a bit, a nervous sweat broke out on his skull and he wrung his gloved hands. 

“Hi Papyrus…” I said setting Flowey on the couch and walking towards him. “Red hasn’t let me come out of the room much, so I hope you’ll-“

“Hold that thought.” He interrupted me and cleared his throat. “I’ve been having some very complex feelings, but first, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I did not know you were ill and was carelessly thinking of myself, I wish to make this up to you by giving you this.” He handed a bag to me. “I wasn’t sure if they would fit or not but I thought you would much rather wear this than my brother’s clothing.”

I opened the large bag to find six pairs of jeans, six shirts, and some…underwear. I looked up at Papyrus who nervously mumbled, “I had to pick through your old clothing to get your measurements…”

Creepy but thoughtful. “This was really nice of you, Papyrus. Thank you.”

He smiled, it was almost sweet, “I am…happy to hear it.” I set the bag on the couch and I felt Papyrus come up behind me. He sat down on the couch and pat the spot next to him, “Would you like to watch something?”

I looked to Flowey who shrugged and I smiled, “Sure, Red’s asleep so I’m sure this is alright.” I sat down beside him as he turned a movie on. We sat and watched for a few minutes when he cleared his throat, still wondering how he could make that sound, then again they were made with magic, so how could I say it wasn’t possible? “Could I ask you to…sit on my lap?”

Wha..? “Sit on your lap?”

He fidgeted, “I mean of course you don’t need to, I just…thought you might be more comfortable…”

Oh, was that it? Something about it didn’t feel right but against my better judgement I crawled onto his lap and sat with my bottom on his right leg and my back against the arm of the couch. He pulled my legs over his and placed an arm around me. Okay, something was definitely going on. His hand lingered on my leg for a moment before letting it drop to his side. He gave me a gentle smile, something I didn’t think was possible with his usually fearful looks and I gave him one back. 

We watched for a few minutes before I felt Papyrus pull me in closer so that I was forced to rest my head against his shoulder. I was blushing furiously, this was not as innocent of a request as I had first thought. I looked to Flowey for help but he was so entranced with the movie that he didn’t seem to notice my pleading stare. I tried to watch the movie but I was so nervous now that I couldn’t get my mind to work. I glanced up to see him watching me curiously. I immediately looked back at the TV, my heart was racing and my breathing was shallow. Oh god this wasn’t good…

“I’ve been thinking these last few days, human.” Papyrus said softly, using his gloved hand to turn my face up to look at him. “You’re very different from what I was expecting, not at all as pathetic as the other humans I’ve come to find. I am jealous of my brother, you know, for imprinting on you, something so lovely should belong to me.”

WHAT?! “W-W-What…? Papyrus-“

“My name on your tongue is music to my ears.” Oh god I was going to faint. He tipped up my chin a bit and began leaning in. I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes, I wasn’t ready for something like this!

“Hey Ally, are you out here? I guess I fell asleep.” Red chuckled from the doorway of his room.

I was suddenly thrown onto the other side of the couch and Papyrus was gone into the kitchen. I was in a daze, what the hell just happened? Red came down to see me holding Flowey to my chest and staring blankly at the TV, “Hey, sweetheart, you okay? Your face is all red again.” He knelt down and moved my bangs to press his skull to mine. I was vibrating in my seat, Flowey was shaking in his pot as I clutched him with shaking hands. “You’re hot again. Come on, back in bed.” He picked me up and carried me back up the stairs. “I hope Papyrus didn’t give you any shit.”

Then it hit me, “Red? What is imprinting?”

He almost dropped me, “W-Where did you hear that from?” He asked as he brought me to his room. 

“Papyrus said he was jealous of you because you imprinted on me. I don’t understand.” I said slowly. My face was turning red. “I’m really confused.”

He set me on the blankets and took a step back, “Damn it…” He muttered as he turned to the door. “Look, just forget what he said-“

“Red, it’s okay. I’m not upset or anything.” I said trying to follow him. 

He reluctantly turned back and sat beside me, “Listen, I just didn’t want to tell ya until we got to know each other better, but now that my brother’s gettin cocky I guess I got no choice.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his skull. “The moment I laid my eyes on you I felt something powerful inside me, nothing I’ve ever felt in my life, like I knew you were something special. I decided to test it, I wanted to make sure you weren’t just another human, to see if you were the real deal. You got past Papyrus, you even agreed to stay here and teach him how to cook. That night in the kitchen I…I imprinted on you. My scent is on you, in a sense it’s like a warning for other monsters to…stay away. Seeing how innocent your soul was, I took it upon myself to protect you. And when my brother smelled me on you he got jealous that I beat him to the punch.”

This was a lot to take in. He looked a little ashamed, “I should’ve asked first, but knowing my brother he woulda taken you and rubbed it in my face.” He grunted. “And now he’s trying to be sneaky about it, the dirty bastard…”

I couldn’t believe this was real, “I’m confused about why you imprinted on me. I’m not exactly the best looking human in the world, why would you want to share something so intimate with me?”

He shrugged, “Don’t concern yourself with it for now.” He said crawling next to me and pulling me against him, “Just remember that my brother is ruthless, if you feel like he’s taking shit too far you call for me. I’ll set him straight.”

This was…weird. I barely knew these guys and they were fighting over me. What kind of backwards world was I in? “I don’t know how I feel about this, Red. I barely know you guys…”

He nodded, releasing me, “I get ya. If I was you I would be furious with me. I’m ashamed of myself, but the idea of him takin you was infuriating.”

Something about his words made me feel happy, “I’m not mad at all. I’m…flattered actually.”

“Yeah?”

I nodded and shrugged, “I’ve never had this kind of attention before. I never got close to anybody because people loved to hurt me, bully me, manipulate me…it was a cycle that I just couldn’t deal with. I know I should be disgusted or upset but I just feel happy and I’m really confused by that.”

He reached up to touch my cheek but stopped himself and moved his hand away, “I…I’m sure you need some space after this. Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the couch for as long as you need, and I’ll keep a better eye on my brother.” He glared at the door. “If I catch him tryin that again I’ll break his damn arms.”

I laughed a little, “Don’t hurt your brother, Red. Besides, it was my own fault for not suspecting anything sooner.” I touched his shoulder and static shocked my finger.

“Ouch!” Both Red and I yelped in unison. He stared at me as I shook my hand in pain, “Sorry, you’re just shockingly adorable.” He teased. 

“You’re hilarious.” I mumbled. “And…you don’t need to sleep on the couch, Red. Honestly, I felt a lot safer with you and Flowey in here.”

His red eye turned to a small heart. His cheekbones flushed and he looked away with a grin, “Jeez, you’re too trusting.”

I looked around then, “Hey, where is Flowey?”

Red looked towards the door, “Ah jeez, he’s still on the couch. Be right back.” He huffed and disappeared. This teleporting thing was something I was going to need to get used to. Without warning Red appeared with Flowey in hand before me, and a giant white thing appeared beside Red. It glared at me.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” And here was another thing to get used to. He loved surprises.

Red snorted, “Jeez, you act like you’re surprised.”

“Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?!” 

A giant skull was sitting in the room, its red eyes trained on me. It looked almost canine like, but yet not. It had surprised me so much that I was backed up against Red so far that I was pushing both of us against the wall. “Just say hi.” He pushed me forward a little with a chuckle. 

I was shaking as I gently extended my arm and placed my hand on its massive head, “P-Please don’t bite me…” I stuttered anxiously. I was surprised when it whined softly and leaned into my hand. 

“See? He won’t hurt ya.” Red said from behind me. “Well, unless you try and hurt me, then you’re boned.”

I smoothed my hand over the creatures’ rock hard head, “This is incredible.” I murmured softly.

Red shoved his hands in his pockets and chuckled, “Glad you like him.”

I felt something coming from Red, something almost like fear. I turned to look at him, “Red? Are you okay?”

He looked surprised, if only for a moment, “Uh…yeah. I’m fine.”

I eyed him suspiciously but let it go, “I’m glad your room is so big, this guy is enormous.”

“You wanna see a neat trick?” He chuckled darkly.

 

I stood out in the snow, this time wrapped up in the warmest jacket with the most eccentric fluff around the hood. I nuzzled the comforting warm fur and sighed happily. Red brought the creature out once more and it hovered beside him, “Check it.” The creature aimed itself out at the woods, its maw gaping open before letting loose a devastating blast of red light, toppling trees and raising snow into the air. The explosion was enormous, raising a cloud of snow and debris. Oh that was awesome.

Red teleported himself beside me, “Pretty cool, huh?”

“That was awesome! I’ve never seen anything like it! I can’t even begin to describe how crazy that was! And so instantaneous! How did you do that? Can you do it again?” My inner nerd came out in that moment and I was fighting really hard to contain my excitement, and failing miserably. 

“Sure, for you, I’ll do it twice as hard.” He grinned. He obviously took my request more seriously than I was anticipating as three more joined in and created an even more explosive blast that the first, a crater formed where he had shot the laser light. I was so excited I was jumping up and down cheering. 

He started showing off, adding bones and making the skulls rotate around as he continued the assault on the innocent trees. After a few minutes he started panting, “Holy shit I’m outta shape.” He wheezed. 

I ran up to him and threw my arms around him, “That was amazing!”

He chuckled, still a bit out of breath, “Anything for you, sweetheart.” He raid ruffling my hair. “Come on, let’s getcha inside before you get worse.”

I pouted, “Aww, but I was having fun.”

“Yeah well, I’m workin towards your health, not the other way around.” He said teleporting us back to the house. “Sit down on the couch, I’ll get us some Grillbys.”

“THERE’S NO NEED.” Papyrus rang from the Kitchen. He came out with plates of lasagna and set them on the table. “I tried remaking it the way you did the other day.”

I smiled, “Thank you Papyrus. That was very kind of you.”

Red eyed it warily, “You didn’t drug it or anything, right?”

“Of course not! I am a chef, not a criminal!” He barked. 

I took my plate and took a bite. Red braced to haul me to the bathroom but my eyes lit up as I swallowed, “Its good.”

Papyrus clasped his hands together and Red took the plate to inspect it, “Huh, it’s not burnt.”

Papyrus glared at Red, “You insult me, brother.”

I tugged Red and smiled, “If you don’t trust your plate try a bite from mine.” I took a forkful and held it out to him. Both Red and Papyrus blushed a bit as Red stared at the fork. 

“Y-You sure?”

“You’re not hurting anybody doing it.” I giggled softly. 

Red took the bite, he looked surprisingly pleased, “No kidding, Pap, you did good this time.”

Papyrus walked over to me and sat before me, “Could you…also…feed me a bite?”

I laughed, “Of course.” I took another forkful and held it out for him. 

He gently took it, a bright neon orange tongue lapped at the sauce on his teeth, “My best dish yet.”

Holy shit. Why were their tongues so fascinating? “A-Agreed.”

“Where’s Flowey?”

“I came to get him while you two were out destroying half the forest.” He turned to the kitchen and came back with Flowey who smiled happily at seeing me. 

“Did you have fun out there?” Flowey asked with a gentle smile. 

“Yeah, a lot actually.” I giggled. 

“I’m glad, I’m sorry I didn’t want to join you, I’m just not too braced for cold weather.” He admitted shyly. 

I gently pet his head, “Don’t apologize. Did you enjoy cooking with Papyrus?”

He nodded, “I helped with the spices!”

“Not bad, kid.” Red said shoveling a forkful into his mouth. 

I smiled proudly, “Good work.”

Flowey looked so happy that it warmed my heart, “T-Thank you!”

We ate and decided to watch some MTT re-runs. Papyrus sat on the floor in front of me, leaning against my legs while Red had me lean on him to get more comfortable while I held Flowey to me. He had fallen asleep shortly after the first episode, all this excitement must’ve really tuckered him out. I know I was tired, but not sleepy. 

“Hey, Red, do you have any blank notebooks?” I asked looking up at him. 

“For what?”

“Just answer the question.” I pouted. 

“I got one or two, why?” 

I smiled, “Could I have a pen with it?”

“I uh…don’t suppose why not.” He said teleporting away, causing me to fall onto myside. Flowey woke up and looked up at me.

“Maybe you should put me down on the coffee table.” He yawned. “I don’t think they would want dirt everywhere.”

I set him down and felt Papyrus shift against my legs. He got up and yawned, “I think its best to turn in for the evening. Flowey, would you like to sleep in my room?”

Flowey looked at me and I shrugged. He smiled at Papyrus, “Sure.”

As Papyrus picked up Flowey he gave me a wink and walked up to his room. Red popped into the room a moment later, “Here.” He handed them to me and I took them with an excited smile. “Jeez, you’re lookin a little too excited, it’s just a notebook.”

I smiled happily, hugging the notebook to my chest, “It’s not just a notebook! This is filled with billions of possibilities! All these pages could become something beautiful!”

He stared at me for a long moment. He rubbed the back of his head a bit, “Whatever you say.”

I pouted as we sat back on the couch. I started doodling on the first page as I always did inside a new notebook, little chibi characters smiling and laughing happily together among flowers and other small cute things. Red had fallen asleep beside me, he looked peaceful and young like this. I smiled as I turned the page and began sketching. I hoped he wouldn’t mind my drawing him while he slept, it was just too good to pass up. After three hours I finished, even managed to shade it, “Perfect.”

“Hmm?” Red mumbled rousing from his sleep. Couldn’t have finished at a better time. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” I said smiling and handing him the notebook. “But you made for a perfect picture.”

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took the notebook. He stared at it for a long moment before speaking, “How the fuck?”

“What? You don’t like it?” Oh no, did I screw up? 

“No, it’s incredible, but how did you do this?” He held it up. “It looks so much like me.”

“I just drew it. It’s not the best work I’ve done, but it’s something at least.” I laughed. 

“What the hell are you talking about? It’s amazing!” He smiled at me. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t ya?”

I shrugged and giggled, “I’m glad you like it.”

After all that we turned in and went to sleep, Red kept his distance in bed, grabbing an extra blanket from his closet and curling up at least a foot from me. I guess he was taking his word to heart and giving me some extra space. 

We fell asleep quickly but it didn’t last long. After an hour I woke to hear red sobbing quietly to himself at the foot of the bed, holding his head in his hands. I acted immediately and threw the blankets off myself, rushing to his side. He was shaking violently when I touched him, he was having a panic attack.

“Red? Hey, look at me.” I said taking him firmly by the shoulders. 

He shook his head, “I…I can’t…Papyrus…everyone…e-everyone’s dead…everyone…no more...” He sobbed. 

“Red, it’s alright! You’re alright, Papyrus is asleep in the other room, remember? We just went to sleep, right? Can you hear me?...Red?”

He looked at me slowly, fluorescent red tears overflowing in his sockets as he looked at me. My heart twisted, it was the look of someone who had given up. I fell to my knees, “Red, hon, you’re fine, you’re alive, nobody’s going to hurt you.” I assured him, placing my hands on his cheekbones. 

“A-Ally…” He croaked out before gathering me into his arms and sobbing into my shoulder. 

I don’t know how long we sat like this, but I wasn’t going to let go of him. I knew this pain he was feeling, and at that moment, I could feel it from him. He wasn’t just terrified, he was seething with rage and hatred, unbelievably depressed…he was feeling abandoned, betrayed…why? What was causing this?

“Red? Are you alright now? Can you talk?” I asked rubbing his back. 

“I…dreamt you were dead. Papyrus…everyone…everyone was dead. IT WAS ALL THEIR FAULT.” He clutched me protectively, his chest boiling with anger. “Played games with our lives like we were trash…I felt their blade across my chest…” His voice cracked as he buried his face in my shoulder. “I couldn’t do anything while they took everything from me…”

“Red, we’re all alive, we’re fine, right? You’re alive, I’m alive, Papyrus is alive, and Flowey is alive. We’re alive. Nobody is going to hurt you, okay?” I pulled back a bit but he held me tighter. 

“Please…just give me a minute…” He pleaded softly against me. “Let me hold you for a moment longer…”

I was blushing furiously but I nodded and hugged him. That feeling of despair slowly disappeared, anger and desperation gone, his emotions sizzled out until he was calmer. After a while he released me and wiped his face. I placed my hand on his cheek, “I’ll stay with you as long as you need, alright?”

He placed his hand over mine, eye dim in his socket, “Don’t worry about it. I…I need to clear my head, you go on back to sleep.” He said giving me a weak smile before disappearing, leaving me alone in a dark room. I wanted to go after him but I knew he needed space. The swirling of emotions inside him frightened me, so many negative feelings all at once. But it was that one feeling that overpowered all the others that had disturbed me the most, the one I remembered the most through all my years. Vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me HOURS to get this out holy moly lol Sorry for the delay...is this chapter late..? I'm not even sure XD Either way, I hope you enjoyed :'3 Look forward to some shenanigans in the coming future <3


	5. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *slams hands on table* I want to draw some highlights of this fic soon! Anyway, thanks for the support and I hope you all enjoy! It's been a scary ride so far but a fun one :3

I was woken up to knocking on the bedroom door. I had at first expected Red to answer it but was shocked to see that he wasn’t there beside me groaning about more sleep. I wondered if he had even come back last night. I got up and clumsily walked to open the door; I was surprised to see Papyrus standing sheepishly in the doorway, “Sorry to wake you, but Red needs to get his lazy ass out of bed. We have sentry duty and we’ll be running late if he doesn’t hurry.”

I looked behind me at the empty space Red should’ve occupied and sighed, “I’m sorry Papyrus, I don’t really know where he went.” Somehow the idea that he didn’t come back in the night hurt me a little. Even with the slight discomfort I still held, I was getting used to him being there beside me. He chased away my own nightmares…

“You mean he’s not in here with you?” Papyrus looked surprised, then concerned.

I shook my head, “No, after his nightmare last night he left-“

“Nightmares? Of course, I know where he is.” Papyrus said sighing. “I may need your help.”

After getting bundled up Papyrus led me through town and to a large building labeled Grillbys. I stared at it, so this was where those burgers came from. Papyrus clenched his fists, “I’m sorry for what you’re about to see, I know my brother wouldn’t want you to see him like this but it might knock some sense into him that he can’t drink away all his problems.”

I felt the fearful sensation of the past creeping up my spine as we entered the establishment. Creatures of all kinds sat at the tables, all looked roughed up and scarred, almost angry at our presence. I kept as close to Papyrus as I could as we approached the bartender, a large man made of violet fluorescent flames. He eyed me curiously as Papyrus leaned in to speak, “I’m sure you know why I’m here, Grillby.”

The fire elemental nodded but shrugged. Papyrus looked confused then angry, “Was he here before?”

Grillby nodded and showed Papyrus a receipt, handing it over to Papyrus without a word. For a moment Papyrus stared, then he suddenly screamed angrily, “HE BOUGHT HOW MANY BOTTLES?!”

Grillby held up his hands which were also engulfed in flames, showing seven. I chanced a glance at Papyrus’s face, it was red with absolute fury. He turned and stormed outside, “SANS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I’M GOING TO THROTTLE YOU!”

I ran out after him, “Papyrus, wait!” I ran through the doors and looked around, but I couldn’t see him anymore, he had just up and vanished. I stood and waited for him to return, but the cold was starting to numb my nose so I decided to head home. That was until I looked into the forest. I don’t know what possessed me to walk into those woods but I did, walking into the trees until I remembered the demolishing site Red had made using his blasters and wondered if he had gone there. I ran through the trees for almost ten minutes before I had somehow managed to find it. I looked around but had quickly realized the area was empty. I sighed, might as well go home and wait for Papyrus to find him, there was no way I would be able to find him on my own. 

I looked around then and realized I had no idea which way I had come from, since the blast had been from a high place there wasn’t a straight line of destruction leading back the way I had come. I looked in every direction only to realize I was lost. I felt my heart throbbing in my ears as I realized I couldn’t even see my footprints in the snow from where I’d come in from. Why oh why did I have my mother’s sense of direction? If I could get lost in the supermarket and take an hour to find the way out I didn’t even want to envision the amount of time it would take to find my way back to the house. What was I going to do? Walk until I found my way out? It didn’t look like I had much of a choice in the matter, I would have to start walking or sit and wait to be found. Judging for the fact we were having trouble just locating Red, who could say how long it would take them to find me? I didn’t want to even think about it. I just picked a direction and began following it, what was the worst that could happen? Well, only one way to find out. I trudged through the bitter cold for forty minutes, and wound up right back where I had started. I fell to my knees, I was cold and tired, not to mention still recovering from my illness, this was a nightmare. 

I couldn’t think of anything else to do but call for help, “RED? PAPYURS?!...ANYBODY THERE?” My voice echoed off the trees and eventually died out with a small gust of wind. “Anybody…?” I had put myself in the WORST possible position. I remembered what Flowey and Toriel had warned, about Asgore and other monsters that would kill me for my soul…I felt panic rise up in my throat. What if my calls for help attracted-

“What do we have here? A lost lamb?”

The nauseating fear that twisted inside me was unbearable as I slowly turned my head to see a group of five monsters, wolf-like monsters, each brandishing weapons approaching me from the tree line. I could only imagine why there was blood on them…oh god, Flowey was right…

“She’s human.” One said nudging one of the other dog men. 

“She don’t smell like any human…” The largest one of them said growling. 

Their pack leader, the one with the missing eye, licked his chops, “Yeah Greater Dog, you’re right. She smells more like the skeleton that took my eye.”

Oh shit. OH SHIT. I held up my hands, “Look, I’m just lost…I-I don’t want any trouble.”

“I have an idea boss.” The smaller of the group said. “Since he took something precious of yours, why not take her? I mean, if we kill her it’ll settle the score.”

The leader glared at me, “Hmm…” He walked up to me slowly, his dark eyes locked on mine. I could feel my legs shaking under me as he started circling me, evaluating me. “She’s human alright.” He stopped before me and spoked. “What’s your name?”

“M-My name is Ally. Please, whatever Red has done I assure you he didn’t mean-“

“NEVER USE THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!” He snarled. 

I flinched, cowering under his gaze, “I-I’m sorry I just…I don’t k-know what’s happened between you and…him…but I don’t think that’s very fair…” I managed to say through shaking lips. “Why would he even hurt you?”

“That Papyrus, he picked a fight with the boss when he was still a kid. We taught that little crybaby a lesson but then HE showed up.” The dog with the mask on hissed. “He confronted us, we thought he was just as weak as his kid brother but within two minutes four of us were dusted.” 

“He took my eye as a warning,” the leader cackled. “The smell of him on your skin makes me want to kill you more, and I’ll be doing just that. An eye for an eye is only fair. No hard feelings, right?”

 

Red downed his last bottle of mustard before throwing it away from himself and curling into a ball. He sniffled a bit as he buried his face in his arms, it was just a nightmare, a nightmare of death and destruction. He couldn’t take that pain, losing everyone he loved in gruesome vivid detail…what did he have to lose if they were gone? If…Ally was gone? The thought enraged him. 

“SANS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU’RE GOING TO BE SPITTING OUT TEETH FOR A YEAR!” Papyrus screeched. Red looked up to see Papyrus stomping loudly up the path. 

He groaned, “Great, just what I needed.”

When Papyrus caught sight of his brother Red was immediately thrown to the ground. He coughed a little and held his head, “The hell is your problem?!” Red shouted angrily. 

Papyrus walked up to him and slapped him. Red fell back and held his cheek, “MY PROBLEM?!” Papyrus yelled. “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SPENDING THAT KIND OF MONEY ON FUCKING MUSTARD?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! AND DISAPPEARING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? ALLY AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND YOU’RE HERE DROWNING YOURSELF IN MUSTARD!”

Red got up and shoved Papyrus, “Don’t act like you fucking care! You’re only acting concerned because you’ve gotten your sights set on MY woman and you want to act cool! All you’ve ever done since becoming “head of the royal guard” is act tough and cruel! You never cared about how all of this affected me! You just went about it acting like I never meant nothing to you when you have always meant the world to me!”

Papyrus was stunned, staring down at his brother in surprise. Red took several long breaths and wiped his eyes, “You’re my little brother, Papyrus, not my master, not my father, not my superior…you’re my family! You mean the world to me...I care about ya…and now that Ally’s in the picture I want to protect both of you more than ever. I love you Paps…I just can’t fucking stand who you’ve turned into. What happened to that kid who I used to give piggyback rides to at four in the morning? The grumpy teenager I cared for when he got sick…The grown skeleton that had dreams and cared about other people?” 

Papyrus sighed and walked up to Red, kneeling down he wrapped his arms around Red’s body, “I’m sorry brother. I haven’t been very considerate of your feelings, and for that I am sorry. I do care about you. I want you to be tough because I don’t want to lose you either. I thought if I could become strong I could protect you one day, just as you did for me.”

They hugged for a minute longer before Papyrus sighed, “You’re still in a lot of trouble.”

Red chuckled, “I know…I know…”

Papyrus sighed and stood up, “We should head home and get you cleaned up.”

Red nodded, “Yeah. Ally still in bed?”

Papyrus shook his head, “I stormed off so I assumed she’d go home. I was very upset.”

Red’s senses kicked in and his soul vibrated. It was as though he could hear the cries of someone in danger, but not just anyone, “Papyrus, something’s wrong.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“I can feel something, my soul is shaking in a panic. I think she might be in trouble.” Red looked at Papyrus fearfully. 

“No time to lose then.”

 

I jumped just in time to avoid having my head impaled with a baseball bat. I slid across the ice for a moment before rolling away from another attack. I was panting hard as I moved, it wasn’t as fluid as I wanted but I was alive so far. The monsters attacked me mercilessly, running at me full force until one managed to crack the wooden bat against my ribs, sending me flying through the air and into a snowbank. I was lucky it didn’t break my ribs. I wheezed, that would leave a bruise no doubt. I struggled to my feet and moved just in time to avoid having my head impaled by an axe just to feel claws rake down my back. I screamed out in pain as I flew forward. I got on my knees and held my arms around myself, the stinging burning sensation was overwhelming. I looked back to see the pack advancing me. 

Their leader grinned as he stood over me, “End of the line, little lamb. But don’t worry, I’ll make good use of your soul. You’re-“ He was suddenly engulfed in red aura and tossed into a tree, it was so fast I barely had time to process it. I looked back to see Red and Papyrus standing together on the other side of the ice. There was a rage on their faces I’d never seen before. The Pack Leader hissed as he recovered. “I was wondering when you would show yourself.”

“Papyrus.” Red said flatly.

“Yes brother?” 

“Take Ally, I’ve got to show a few mutts some new tricks.” 

“Gladly.” Papyrus waltzed over to me, anyone who tried to stop him was tossed away by Red. When he got up to me he noticed my back and cringed a bit. “I’ve got you, fear not.” He assured me.

I smiled weakly, “Thanks…but what about Red?”

Papyrus picked me up gently, trying to avoid the claw marks on my back, “I’m sure he’ll be fine. He is MY brother after all.” The almost proud grin Papyrus wore made the pain ease, if only a little. It was nice to see him like this.

I looked over to Red who shook his head, his shark toothed grin wide and malicious as two blasters, as I called them, formed in beside him, angry and snarling, “You know, I didn’t think you would’ve had the balls to do this Doggo, EYE thought you learned a lesson last time.” He winked, twirling a bone on his fingers. “But you know the sayin.” He tossed the bone in the air and caught it, snapping it in half. “You can’t teach an old dog new tricks.” 

The Pack leader snarled, “You think this a joke? I’m not giving up until you pay for what you did to me and my kin!” They charged him one by one, rushing him and swinging, only for Red to dodge, light on his feet, hands in his pockets, and laughing. I couldn’t tell if he was taking this fight seriously or not.

“Of course it’s a joke. You ever hear about the five dogs that killed an Elite Royal Guardsman?” Bones came up from the ground, impaling one of the dogs brutally through the groin and out the top of his head, “Heh, me either.” His grin widened as the creature turned to dust.

“DAMN YOU!” Doggo screeched. He nodded to the other dogs and they formed an assault on Red. He managed to dodge each one. 

“Not you’re kind of joke? Here’s another. Knock knock!,” One of the Blasters opened its mouth and let loose a devastating blow, vaporizing two of the dog men in only a few seconds. Red whistled, “Whoops, guess I forgot how that one goes.” He shrugged and sighed. “You know, I wouldn’t have had an issue with you. But my girl’s blood is on your hands, and that sorta pisses me off, in any other circumstance I might’ve let you go, but you see.” His red eye flared up angrily. “This is personal.”

There was two dogs left standing, and both angrier than before, “Enough of this! I’ll finish you here and now!” 

I noticed the sweat beading on Red’s skull, he was using a lot of magic teleporting, raising bones, and using the blasters, how much longer could he keep this up? I could feel how drunk and exhausted Red already was, but after using this much magic he was nearing full exhaustion. He wouldn’t be able to dodge forever.

The dogs rushed him again, faster this time, one attacked from the front while the other flanked him and jumped him from behind. He was caught off guard. I watched as Red went flying onto the ice, a streak of bright red trailing behind him until he hit a snowbank and stopped moving. He got up slowly, his skull was cracked just above his eye socket and gushing red. He spit blood from his teeth and wiped his face, “Now that’s more like it.”

I felt it then, the negativity Red was emitting along with the pure hatred the other two resonating with my fear. I felt it again, that bubbling anger. 

“Let me out…” A voice whispered to me. “You want to help him right? Let me out and I promise he’ll be safe. You want him to be safe, don’t you Ally?”

“…Yes…” I was suddenly standing outside my body. I hated this feeling but I knew if anyone could save Red…it was HER. Her eyes fluttered as she got used to the feeling of my body. She looked up and smiled.

“Papyrus, darling, could you put me down?” Her voice was so close to my own, but more confident and direct. She was the confidence I wished I had, the anger bubbling within, the woman I didn’t have the heart to be. I was so terrified of her at first, but we became closer as we understood one another. She was my creation, my partner…my doppelganger. One body with two minds. 

Papyrus looked at her with confusion, “Are you certain?”

“Of course dear, trust me.”

Papyrus helped her stand, “Be a dear and lend me your bone club?”

“What? What for?” Her hand was outstretched and Papyrus sighed handing it over, “You know I’ll protect you, you don’t really need it.”

She giggled, “Thanks love.” She twirled it in her hand and sighed happily. “Freedom, even if it’s just for now.” She looked to the dog men approaching Red and she began walking towards them. She whistled, out, “Hey friends, I have a bone to pick with you.”

Doggo and the other dog man turned to look at her. Red’s sockets widened, “Ally? What are you doing?! PAPYRUS STOP HER!”

She pointed the bone at Papyrus threateningly, looking at him over her shoulder and shook her head with a grin, “Stay right where you are, darling.” Papyrus froze in place and held up his hands. Red glared at her. “Wouldn’t want you to end up in the crossfire. I’m a little messy.”

“You’re not Ally…”Red realized, his glare could’ve set her on fire.

She shrugged, “You catch on quick, Bone Boy.” 

Doggo snarled, “You take care of her, the skeleton is mine.”

The other dog grinned at me, “Looks like the lamb has a spine after all.”

Alice grinned wide, her eyes narrowing, “You have no idea. I just love a good fight, so make this a good one for me, okay mutt?” 

He snarled, “MUTT?! You watch who you’re talking to bitch!” He rushed at her and without much effort she had disarmed him and let him fall to the ground. He got up and growled, more angry than before. “You think I need a bat to kill you?”

It was over before it began, the dog slowly turned to dust at her feet, neck broken and blood pooling around his body. She sighed, “Pity, I was expecting so much more from you.”

She turned her gaze to Doggo who stared at her in shock, “Y-You’re not the same human…you’re different! Evil! What the hell are you?!”

She sighed, “No my dear, you’re evil. You fucked with Ally, and you pissed me off. If bone boy over there means something to her, then I’ll protect him too. But don’t think for two seconds that I’m a good guy. You’d be dead if she hadn’t kept a lid on me, but what does it matter now?” She rushed at him and swung, but he managed to dodge her. “Oh ho, not as stupid as your friend I see.”

He snarled, heckles raised and eyes narrowed, “You’ll pay for killing him!”

Bones shot out of the ground and impaled the dog. Red’s growl was low and deadly, “You shouldn’t turn your back on me, Doggo.” The bones disappeared and Doggo hit the ice with a thud, slowly turning to dust until nothing was left. 

Red then stood and glared at Alice, “Give her back. Now.”

Alice glared back, “A thank you would be nice. Jeez, and after she begged me to save you, so ungrateful.” She sighed and walked over to Papyrus and handed his club back to him. “Thank you for lending me your toy. It was a lot of fun.” She winked. 

Papyrus’s cheeks flushed, “I…I am confused by your actions, but I am also impressed! You saved my brother.”

Alice smiled and shrugged, “Anything for Ally, her wish is my command. See you boys again sometime, it’s been fun.” With that I felt myself getting sucked back into my body and Alice going back to sleep in the back of my mind. I wobbled a bit for a second, blinking my eyes as I got used to feeling again. I looked over to Red who held his hand to his head, it was still bleeding a lot. My heart squeezed tightly and I began walking towards him, my back was screaming, numb, and stinging but I ignored it, I had to make sure he was okay. When I got close enough he realized I was myself again and he smiled awkwardly at me, I was sure he was in a lot of pain.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as it looks. Don’t worry about-“ I threw my arms around him and held him tightly. I was so relieved I began sobbing against his shoulder, clutching him like he would die at any second. “Whoa, hey I’m fine. Jeez, you’re such a crybaby.” He chuckled petting my head. 

“I am not!” I wailed. “You’re the idiot that almost got himself killed!”

Red grunted, “Well I wouldn’t be like this if you had just gone home.”

“Well I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t disappeared all night! I was worried! Papyrus was worried!” I pulled back and looked at the wound on his skull, sniffled and held back another sob threatening to erupt. “You’re such a bone head!” I yelled out clutching the snow as my words echoed off the trees. 

Oh god what the hell did I just say? I chanced a look and Red was bubbling, shaking with a grin as he held back laughter. I glared at him, “What the hell is so funny?” 

He let it out, laughing harder than I’d ever heard before. I glared at him as he rolled on the snow, laughing hysterically. Papyrus came up and sighed, “She’s not wrong, you are definitely a bone head.”

“Shut the fuck up, Papyrus!” Red howled with laughter, holding his sides. 

I snorted, and soon I was laughing with him, laughing with him until my sides ached. I could really feel that bruise now, but I was just so relieved we were all okay that I didn’t care about the pain. Red had demonstrated his abilities and his limits, something I was going to help him work on, if he was serious about me then I was going to help boost his stamina. But for now, I just wanted this to last. This tiny moment in time where I felt at home. 

 

When we got home Papyrus went to healing Red, mending the bone to stop the bleeding, even if it had left a bit of a scar, a black line among the ivory of his skull. After he was finished he turned to me with an awkward smile, “This isn’t going to be pleasant for either of us so just…don’t struggle.”

That wasn’t very reassuring. He looked away, “You need to get topless.”

Papyrus smacked the back of Red’s head. Red looked at Papyrus angrily and Papyrus shrugged as I attempted to remove my clothing. My hands were too numb, I couldn’t unbutton my jacket as my fingers kept slipping off the buttons. Red sighed and smacked my hand away, “Let me do it.”

I watched as he started unbuttoning it, but the further down he went the more his hands shook and his sockets widened until he managed to finally finish taking the jacket off my body, I whined a bit as the fabric was peeled off my wounds, he winced a bit as he placed the jacket beside me. He then looked away, “I think you can manage that shirt…” He turned away to give me a little privacy while Papyrus went to the kitchen to tell Flowey what had happened. 

I pulled the shirt off as gently as I could but I couldn’t, the pain was too much. I sat uncomfortably for a long moment before I admitted, “I…I can’t…”

Red turned back to me, he genuinely looked nervous, “You sure?”

“It hurts too much, I can’t get it off…” I mumbled. 

Red hesitated but nodded, “Alright then, I’ll get it off.” He sat behind me and took the hem of my shirt, I could feel him shaking but he spoke calmly. “Alright, I’ll do this quick, alright?”

I nodded slowly, “O-Okay…I trust you.”

There was a moment of hesitation but it was short lived. I felt a strong force and a loud ripping sound, before I knew it my shirt was lying across the room and the front of my body was exposed. I covered myself quickly and looked at my jacket beside me and gagged. It was shredded in the back and soaked through with blood. I looked back at Red who stared in horror at the mess that was my back, he hissed through clenched teeth and let it out slowly. 

“Does it hurt..?” Red asked reaching his hand out gently, hovering over the wound just enough to make me flinch a little. 

“It’s painful but I think the cold helped.” I mumbled softly staring at the ground. My heart was fluttering in my chest and my body flushed a bit as Red began healing me. It was instant relief. After ten minutes he sighed and wiped his brow. 

“It’s all closed and no scarring. Lucky you.” He chuckled. 

“Thank you Red.” I said turning to look at him. “I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t save me.”

His eyes wandered down to my almost exposed breasts and he swallowed loudly, “I uh…no problem, Kitten. But you should probably cover those up.” 

I looked down and reflexively curled into a ball of flustered red flesh. If he hadn’t reminded me I was topless I would’ve moved my arms without thinking. I felt something around me then, I lifted my head to see Red wrapping his gigantic hoodie around me and taking a step back, “There, now…go upstairs and put something on before I get a damn nosebleed.” He grinned playfully at me with a wink. 

I couldn’t help giving him a playful smile back. How had only a week gone by being here in the underground? I was so unsure before but somehow being here just felt so right, like this was normal life. He did so much for me in this short time than anybody had in four years. He would smile to ease my worry, spent his money on me, took care of me while I was sick…made me laugh when I started to feel homesick…held me at night when I was afraid of the dark...he almost died for me…

When had these feelings started rising up inside me? When had my heart started throbbing thinking about just seeing him in the morning? When had seeing him injured given me the courage to release Alice? When had he invaded this personal space I held so tightly against myself? Why…him? Why did I feel this strange about him..? Could it be that I was perceiving his affections and making them my own? No, this felt different, not as hollow as feeling someone else’s emotions, but my own raw feelings that were slowly bubbling to the surface. But why…?

“Uh…you okay? You’ve been staring blankly at me for like five minutes. It’s freakin me out. Did you hit your head on the ice or something?” 

Uh… “N-No! Just uh…thinking. I’ll go change now.” I ran up the stairs. I couldn’t look him in the eyes, I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to without blushing furiously. Was this a crush? Was this love? What was I feeling? What am I feeling?!

“One more thing.” Red said from where he stood. 

I looked over the railing at him curiously, “What is it?”

He snickered, “Cute tattoo on your shoulder blade, really shows that “bad” side of ya.”

My face turned bright red and I ran into his room, slamming the door shut. Oh right…it had been a gift from my friends to get my first tattoo on my eighteenth birthday. I wanted it in a place I wouldn’t see it, but there it was; the beautiful blue rose blooming on my skin. Yeah, it may have been just a rose, but it was my favorite kind of flower, a deep sea blue with petals made of silk. It may have been embarrassing when others saw it…but god if I didn’t feel like the sexiest woman alive right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Somewhere in our universe*  
> Alice: *exists* I'm here bitches, time to rekt some shit  
> Me rocking back and forth in my chair giggling like an idiot: Nope, you get to kill one person the its off to bed :D  
> Alice: GG K Thx 4 Nothig FUker  
> Me: *finger guns*


	6. I think I like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *inhales deeply* *exhales internal screaming* So my apologies for the chapter being a few hours late! I was playign Skywars on minecraft last night with some friends and lost track of time. Unfortunately my fiance had a paper to write for class as well so...I'm sorry ; w ; But here it is!

I decided that I wanted something to do while Red and Papyrus were on sentry duty. Red was reluctant but I assured him I wouldn’t be wandering into the woods again. Hell no. So I decided to take it upon myself to do some cleaning and baking. It was a day for just me and Flowey, so while I cleaned Flowey told me stories, some I had trouble believing but they were fascinating to say the least. It was obvious Red and Papyrus didn’t clean much, dust was on everything they used daily. I frowned and sighed, “Jeez, you would think with how anal Papyrus is this house would be completely spotless.”

Flowey wiggled his leaves as if to shrug, “Papyrus doesn’t normally do the cleaning, Red does. Though it’s not surprising he half assed it, he is very lazy after all.”

“You still don’t trust him, do you? You’re awfully hostile towards him.” I noted as I finished sweeping the floor. 

“Well you would too if you saw what he did to me!” He puffed up, his petals shivering in irritation. “I was just minding my own business when he sat down beside me and just like that he took ahold of one of my petals and ripped it off!”

“For…no reason?”

Flowey nervously looked away, “W-Well I may have…yelled at him to go away. B-But that doesn’t give him the right to do what he did!”

“That is true, that shouldn’t give anybody the right. I’m sorry for what he did to you Flowey.” I said gently petting his head. 

“It’s alright. He’s different now that you’re here, I should count it as a blessing.” He grumbled a bit. “Even if he still casts annoyed glances at me when I’m in the room with you.”

I puffed out my cheek and folded my arms, “Well what an asshole. I’ll talk to him about it tonight.”

Flowey smiled, “Thanks.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “So, tell me a little more about the surface.”

I smiled and sat in a chair across from him, “Well, the sky is a very vivid blue, the clouds are fluffy and white but when it rains they turn grey and loom over everything. Though, I can say I love the rain the most. It’s something I’ve always enjoyed, the sound it makes along with thunder rolling over the mountains, the way leaves stand out among the darkened sky…it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Sometimes when it rains I curl up on the couch and stare out the window at the forest, on occasion I would envision myself on a journey walking through those trees, ideas about meeting creatures that I believed to not exist…well, until now.” I giggled softly. “After what I’ve been through already I’ve come to realize the beauty monsters would bring to the world. It will take some getting used to, but I think monster kind will enjoy living on the surface.”

Flowey’s excited eyes suddenly turned hollow. He looked fearful before he masked it with a smile, “Y-Yeah, I think so too!”

I giggled and pat his head gently, smiling at him, “I hope everything’s going alright for Papyrus and Red today.”

Flowey rolled his tiny eyes, “Papyrus is most likely recalibrating his traps and puzzles, and as for Red, he’s most likely asleep somewhere.”

I laughed, “You think? Maybe we should bring them some lunch then?”

Flowey looked confused, “Lunch? YOU want to make THEM lunch?”

“Well sure! I’m sure they would appreciate it, after all their hard work…uh…well, Papyrus’s hard work.” 

Flowey shrugged, “Alright.”

I began by making sandwiches, meat and cheese, mayo and mustard. It looked delicious. I grabbed two bags of chisps and packed them into two bags. I pulled on my boots and jacket and pat Flowey on the head, “I’ll be back shortly, alright?”

Flowey looked unsure but I smiled, “No worries, alright? I’ll be fine!”

“Alright. Red is stationed in Waterfall, so be careful!”  
“Thanks.”

 

Papyrus stared at his puzzles for a long while, calculating the positions of each tile for his next trap. He was so focused he didn’t notice when I came up the road behind him, “Papyrus!” I shouted and waved. 

Papyrus turned and smiled, “Ah, Ally! What brings you out here?”

I reached inside the bag and pulled out his lunch, “I thought you might like something to eat!”

His cheeks lightly turned orange, “Y-You made this? For me?”

“Papyrus? Are you…crying?” Oh no, did I hurt his feelings somehow..? 

“NO!” He yelled wiping his eyes. “The great and terrible Papyrus doesn’t cry! But…he does appreciate the meal.” He took the food with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Hope you enjoy it, I have to drop this off to Red. He’s in Waterfall so I have quite a walk.”

Papyrus nodded, “Very good. I will enjoy this food in the meantime. Be careful, don’t want another…accident.”

“I’ll be fine!” I laughed and waved as I left back the way I came. 

Papyrus watched as I walked, then looked down at the food in his hand. He smiled softly and sighed, “She’s too good for Red.”

 

I ran through the large gate like opening into Waterfall, and I was suddenly mesmerized by the millions of beautiful crystals dotting the walls and ceiling. Vibrant cyan blue flowers were scattered here and there along the pathway. I knelt down before one and smiled, “So pretty.” I murmured. 

“So pretty…” The flower mimicked back. 

I blinked, “Oh, they repeat everything I say!”

“Oh, they repeat everything I say! Repeat everything I say! Everything I say…” The flower echoed. I couldn’t help admiring such beautiful flowers, the fact that they echoed everything I said back to me was fascinating. I stood up and began walking forward when a familiar sound caught my ear, I walked through and the room was suddenly engulfed in noise. Waterfalls, hundreds of them all over the cave walls and running under bridges. I felt my stomach tingling, “Its so beautiful in here…”

“Isn’t it?”

I almost jumped out of my skin as I yelped, too startled to scream. I whirled around to find Red standing behind me chuckling, “You’re so easy to scare, you know that?”

“I’m well aware.” I pouted. 

“So, what brings you out here?”

I blinked in confused, what was I-oh! “Right! I made this for you!” I pulled the lunch out of the bag and presented him with it. “I thought you might be hungry while working…” I tucked my hair behind my ear as he took it. 

“Thanks…uh…” He looked at it fondly. “Jeez, this is really nice, Kitten.”

I blushed and hid a bit behind my sweater, “I hope you like it, I…put extra mustard on yours.”

He blushed a bit and chuckled, “Jeez, what’s the occasion?”

“Does it have to be a special occasion? I just wanted to do something nice for you.” I laughed. 

He sighed and grinned at me, “Heh, why don’t we go somewhere more private? You never know who’s listening.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we suddenly disappeared and appeared in a small cave behind one of the waterfalls. Bright blue mushrooms illuminated the room and the crystals on the walls sparkled as the light danced over them. 

I covered my mouth, I had always loved the idea of bioluminescence, but this was so magical I couldn’t hold back my awe. Red reached into his jacket and pulled a small blanket out, “Heh, I usually only have this when I fall asleep at my post but I think it’ll do nicely.” He set it on the ground and plopped down, patting the spot beside him. 

I sat down with him and admired the room around us, “I’ve always dreamed of seeing something like this, something so beautiful I can’t describe it. Thank you for showing this to me.”

He blushed and shrugged, “Heh, hey now, come on, it’s just a room.” He unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite. He stared at it for a long moment before swallowing. “I can’t tell if you’re just fuckin with me or not because everything you make tastes too good to be true.”

I laughed, “Well I did learn from the best. I mean, yeah I learned a lot about pasta from my dad but I learned a lot more about food from my mom. Sandwiches are something I used to take great pride in! And besides, I like mine with a lot of mustard too. So yours was easy to make.”

He looked at the sandwich then at me, “Here, have a bite.” He held it out for me and smiled. 

I pulled my hair back a bit before taking a bite. I chewed for a moment, not one of my best creations but it was still amazing. I swallowed, “You’re right, it is good!”

“You have mustard on your face.” He chuckled. 

I blushed, “O-Oh.”

“I got it.” He leaned in and cupped my chin, and before I could flinch back his tongue glided along my cheek and he leaned back from me with a grin. “What’s that look for? You thought I was gunna kiss ya?”

I rubbed my cheek, my face was hot. I looked away, “N-No…I wasn’t expecting you to lick my face.”

He finished off his sandwich in a few more bites before sighing contently, “Ah, that hit the spot.”

I smiled gently, my chest swelling with pride, “Are you full?”

“For now anyways.” He shrugged and leaned back on the blanket. “Jeez, you’re food might even be better than Grillbys.” He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and chuckled nervously. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” I laughed softly lying back with him. 

We looked up at the sparkling crystals for a while, drinking in each other’s presence until Red spoke, “I like this, havin you here. Normally I’m here alone thinkin of new ways to piss off Papyrus but I’m startin like this. Something about your presence eases me.” He looked over at me suspiciously. “It’s funny, around you I’m always in a good mood.”

I felt my heart sink, “Red…”

“When were you going to tell me?” He asked looking back at the ceiling. “I wasn’t sure at first but that expression you’re wearin tells me I ain’t wrong.”

I sat up and sighed, “I was hoping nobody would know.”

“Empaths weren’t very common back before the war. In fact, they were really rare. It takes someone gentle and kind to master it’s full potential. It’s pretty manipulative if used correctly.” He said sitting up with me. “So, what emotions have you been messin with?”

I felt awful, like I was just framed for murder or something. I felt ill, “I never do it on purpose. Sometimes I’ll project without realizing it, and sometimes I’ll take in emotions without meaning to. I can’t control it very well unless I’m physically touching someone.”

Red thought on that and grinned, “Well, hows about you try it on me? I mean, this IS a rare opportunity.”

“You want me to…try and project onto you?”

“Sure, what’s the worst that could happen?” He chuckled. “So, how do we do this? Do we hold hands or somethin?”

I shook my head, “Not at all. I want you to face away from me.” He turned his head away and I laughed, “No, silly, your whole body, turn it away from me so your back is to me.”

He turned and sat looking at the wall, “Alright, now what?”

“Now relax.” I said scooting closer to him. I placed my thumb against the top of his spine gently and my other at the middle where his soul was thrumming against his ribs. I took a deep breath, “Alright, here’s the tricky part. It’s easier for you if you envision it too. Imagine my thumb on the top has a gold chain running through it into your body, connecting to your soul. Now, from my other thumb, imagine a red chain connecting to your soul.”

“Alright…?” He took a steady breath. 

“I want you to think of nothing but those two chains, alright?” I said gently before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I concentrated hard, those chains appeared on my thumbs, spiraling up my arms and into my own soul. It was then that I forced them to move, the red flowing into me and the gold into Red’s soul. 

“T-The chains are movin?” Red murmured in surprise. 

“That’s a good sign.” I murmured concentrating a little harder. Just then Red gasped loudly, his red eye suddenly flared up with red magic and his soul thrummed loudly, buzzing and vibrating inside him. 

“I-I can see…” He began but stopped short. Memories…it was always the price with the physical touch. I didn’t want to imagine what he was seeing. “Oh fuck…” He whispered. 

I started becoming lightheaded, “R-Red I…I need to stop…” I murmured then, and in that moment the chains broke between us and the connection was broken. Red slumped forward and I fell back onto the blanket panting. It always took a lot out of me…

I heard him let out a small sob and I forced myself to get up, “Oh god, Red, are you alright?”

He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me in close, holding me tightly. He nodded against me, “I’m fine. I was warm and fuzzy for a little while until I was suddenly overwhelmed with pain, the most intense suffering I’ve ever felt in my life. I saw…you…bleeding from your wrists…” He said pulling back. He took my arm in his hand and pulled the sleeve up revealing my weakest moment in my life. I looked away, it was a symbol of shame I wore. “And I know why…” He growled. “That son of a bitch better run far away from me if I EVER see him!”

I took Red’s face in my hands, “Red, calm down. I’m sorry you had to see that-“

“I also saw…her.” He said poking my chest a bit. 

I looked down and realized he was talking about Alice, “Oh?”

“She’s nothin like ya. She’s angry and resentful, twisted and just…” He sighed. “Born from your inability to fight your father.”

I nodded, “She’s a part of me now.”

“But she ain’t you. You’re kind and honest, you wouldn’t hurt anyone on purpose, I felt it in YOUR soul. But radiating off…Alice, was a whole heaping ton of Determination.” He said her name like he was very unsure of her. “Can you trust her?”

“I do, with my life.” I said looking away, my cheeks flushed again. I was straddling his lap and he was holding me so close. I wanted to run and hide. “S-She and I have a bond, an unspoken alliance. It’s…complicated.”

“I get it.” He cleared his throat and blushed. “You uh…look a lot like your mom.”

I touched the locket around my neck, “Oh…really? I used to get told I look more like my dad.”

“Pssh, as if you’d look like that jackass.” He hissed. He touched my cheek, and our eyes met. “Your eyes ain’t even the same. Yours are blue, but a gentle blue. His were…I don’t even want to grace his with a description. Just the image of him standing over you pissed me off so much I just wanna…” He looked so angry. 

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, “Stop, it’s alright. You don’t need to fight my past. I’ve come to accept that it happened and moved on…at least I try to. I’m fine, Red. Sometimes a little forgiveness goes a long way. He’s not that person anymore.”

Red’s arms wrapped around me and held me to him. He buried his face in my shoulder and sighed, “You’re kindness is gunna get you killed one of these days…”

I smiled and nuzzled his head a bit and murmured in his ear, “But you’ll always be there to save me, right?”

He pulled back and sighed pressing his forehead to mine, “As long as I live.”

I smiled happily, this was the moment I wanted to save forever. No matter where I went, no matter what happened to me, I was so happy to have someone who cared about me like this. My eyes looked into his and Red’s expression softened, he caressed my cheek a bit and pulled me in. I didn’t understand until my lips pressed gently against him. I wanted to pull away, I was overwhelmed with emotions I didn’t understand, but that loving look in his eye calmed me. I couldn’t help leaning in a little, this wasn’t my first kiss, but hell if it wasn’t the most romantic I’d ever had. I could feel my soul humming, calling out to him and his answered. In a second his fingers were tangled in my hair as mine raked over his chest. He moaned a little against my lips, oh god this was hot… why was this so hot?!

After a long moment we parted, panting and staring at one another in…surprise? Amazement? I didn’t know but I was loving every second he looked at me like that. Like I had just taken his breath away. He looked away with a chuckle, “H-Heh…sorry about that I just…lost it.”

I turned his face back to me, he looked worried but I pressed another gentle kiss on his mouth, “Don’t apologize, silly. If I didn’t like it I wouldn’t have continued.”

He looked awestruck for a moment, his pupil had formed into a little red heart. I was starting to find that more adorable every time he did it. He was blushing, crimson flush on ivory bone, it was lovely to look at. I gently touched his cheek and smiled, he leaned into my hand and smiled crookedly back, “You really do have soft lips, I bet the rest of you is just as soft.”

I blushed furiously, “Don’t say it like that!” I whined and buried my face in his shirt. “That’s embarrassing…”

He pet my hair, “I know your ass is pretty soft.” He chuckled darkly. 

I pulled back and glared at him, “You’re such a pervert!”

He shrugged, “What? How could I ignore it when it’s literally sitting in my lap?”

I opened my mouth to counter it but I had nothing. He wasn’t wrong. I sighed, “Touché.”

He looked pleased with that. The nerves twisting in my stomach and my flushed cheeks were honestly humorous to me, the very idea of being this close to someone was comical. Who was I to deserve this? I looked down to his chest, I could still see his red soul flickering softly under his red turtleneck, it was such a pretty shade of red. I poked his chest a bit, my random impulse was too great. He looked down and raised his brow at me, “What was that for?”

“Just curious.” I didn’t even bat an eye, I just watched his soul while it pulsed and hummed inside his ribs. “Your soul is such a pretty red. So, why is your soul upside down?”

He chuckled, “That’s just how monster souls are.”

“Cool. Can I look at it?”

“Uh…sure?” He touched his chest and pulled his soul out for me to see. The blue room was bathed in red light, causing a purple hue to dance off the crystals around the room. I gazed at it, “Your soul is so beautiful…” Incoming my zero impulse control. I poked his soul gently and Red let out a loud gasp. 

“W-Whoa there sweetheart, that’s a very delicate thing you’re holding there.” He chuckled nervously. “Don’t poke it like that.”

“Sorry.” I giggled as I looked his soul over. “Souls are so weird to me. They look so…unreal.”

He shrugged and sighed, “Soul power is really powerful. One of my abilities is to turn your soul blue.”

“Blue?”

He took his soul from my hands and placed it back in my chest, “Observe.” He snapped his fingers and I was suddenly weighted to the ground. I forced myself to get back to sitting positon but it was a huge struggle. I looked down to see my soul was indeed blue. 

“It’s something I’ve had to use on humans before…” He admitted, snapping his fingers again. The weight was gone and I was suddenly flung onto my back from the sudden release. 

“Ow…” I mumbled rolling onto my side and getting back to sitting. “It’s still really cool.”

He chuckled, “It’s not that great.”

“I think it’s cool.” 

He blushed and looked away, “Heh, I guess it is pretty cool then. Oh…fuck, I’m late back at my post. You’ll be okay getting home?”

I nodded, “Yeah. No worries, it was a nice walk out here.”

He nodded, “At least let me take you to the edge of Waterfall, don’t want ya getting wet and walking back in the cold again.” He winked. 

I glared, “You’re so funny.”

“Hey, if you get sick I just have another excuse to laze around in bed with ya.” He took my hand and in a blink I was standing just before the bridge into Waterfall. Red smiled at me, “See ya, Kitten.” And he disappeared. My heart was still racing from before, that kiss had been so heated that all the way home I was a blushing mess. I couldn’t help it, it was so intense and intimate. 

When I got home Flowey greeted me, “Welcome back!”

I pulled my coat and boots off before greeting him back, “Hey Flowey, I’m back…” I picked him up off the counter and sat on the couch to watch a little TV. Flowey looked confused by my lack of words but I was so sky high that I couldn’t pay attention to anything around me. I looked at the coffee table and got an idea. I set Flowey on the coffee table so he could see the TV better while I picked up my Notebook and pencil. I wanted to preserve this memory forever, so what better way to remember than by sketching it. After several hours of sketching I finished…not bad for my art. But uh...I really captured the moment. 

I was blushing a bit as I closed the notebook quickly and placed it back on the table with shaking hands. I was beginning to really appreciate my time here. It was like a fantasy come true. And...Red was something I cherished, someone I felt safe and happy with. It may not have been a very long time, but in my soul I felt it to be real. I was starting to fall for this creature…and god if I wasn’t falling at break neck speed. I leaned on the arm of the couch and started thinking, what would I do? I couldn’t be sure he felt the same, but that kiss was…

“AHHH STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!” I cried loudly burying my face in my hands. 

Flowey turned to look at me, “You alright? You’ve been acting weird since you got back.”

I felt like I would explode any moment, “I-I’m fine! Just peachy! I’ve never been better!” I was the world’s worst liar. No doubt…

“Something happen out there?”

“N-NO! I NEEDTOGOLIEDOWN!” I cried out in a rush, running up the stairs and into Red’s room where I flung myself onto the bed and held a pillow over my head. I’ll just…stay here forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud obnoxious laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA- *coughs self into oblivion*


	7. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nosebleed* heh...heheheh...

“You’re sleeping where?”

Papyrus glared down at Red whose expression was a little darker than normal, “Out in the shed. It’s for your protection.” Papyrus sighed. 

“Protection from what? He’s not going to hurt me.” I said tilting my head to look at him better. “Besides, I like the company.”

“Then I shall stay in his stead. For the next week Red is going into isolation.” Papyrus said folding his arms. 

Red was unusually quiet, normally he would have something witty to say back or at least SOMETHING to say, but he was quiet as he hid under his hood. Even the soft red of his eye was missing. I was concerned, “What’s going on with you Red?”

He flinched at his name, but he smiled a bit, “It’s alright, Kitten, Papyrus is right. I’m going to be a danger to you.” His voice was gravely, almost as though he was sick. 

I stared at both of them, “Will one of you tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“Red went into heat last night.” Flowey said from the living room. 

Red’s feral growl towards Flowey shocked me. I stood in shock for a moment but laughter bubbled up in my throat and I covered my mouth, “H-Heat? Like a dog? I thought only females did that.” 

Red grumbled and Papyrus spoke up, “In most cases you would be correct, but skeleton monsters are much different in anatomy. For example, once a year male skeletons go into a “heat”, unfortunately our royal scientist never gave it a better name. We are much like wolves, once we are mated with someone, we are mated for life. I’m locking Red in the shed because for the week…” He looked uncomfortable to say what was next so Red finished it for him. 

“If he doesn’t I’ll be all over you like white on rice.” Red chuckled. “Don’t want that now, do ya?”

I felt my cheeks flare up and I looked away, “Just…don’t freeze out there, okay?”

“Just gunna CHILL, I’ll be fine, it’s only a week.” He said but the look in his eyes was desperate. 

Papyrus looked at Red, “You have the collar?”

Red moved his hoodie to reveal the red and black studded collar underneath, “How could I forget? You were the asshole who put it on me.”

Papyrus grinned, obviously pleased at humiliating his brother, “Very good, then I shall chain you up in the shed. Your meals will come consecutively, I will be checking on you every few hours, and if you step foot outside that shed before your heat is done I will put you in an early grave.”

Red rolled his eye and turned to walk with Papyrus but stopped, “If you find yourself wanting to join me, feel free to drop by. I’ll make ya feel right at home.” He winked as Papyrus turned to start dragging him away from me and out the front door. 

Flowey sighed, “That was painful to watch…”

I nodded, “Poor Red, I hope he’ll be alright.”

“You don’t want to see this side of Red, trust me. This is best for everyone. And Papyrus will keep a close eye on you in the meantime, you don’t have to worry. If Red really did break free you would be safe.”  
I felt like my body was warmer at the idea, “I-I’m sure.” I was embarrassed to admit it to myself, but the idea that he desired me so badly he needed to be chained up excited me, if just a little. 

Papyrus walked back in several minutes later and smiled, “So then, I have you all to myself for a week! What shall we do?”

I smiled and shrugged, “I was thinking of doing a movie.”

Papyrus blushed, I could tell he was thinking of the last movie we watched alone together, “R-Really? That sounds good! I shall make us dinner in the meantime!”

I watched him saunter into the kitchen and looked at Flowey, “What movie do you want to watch? I’ll let you choose, I’m not exactly well versed in the movies down here.”

Flowey looked so happy at that, “I know which one to pick!” Flowey said with a wink. “Grab that one, the one with the red case!”

I got up and picked the movie up off the ground, it wasn’t labeled like most movies these days but then again that didn’t surprise me, “This one, right?”

“Mhm, I love that one.” I pulled the tape out of the box and popped it into the VCR. On screen the opening credits of an obviously poor production came on and I sat back on the couch. I watched for a few minutes before Papyrus came back with three sandwiches. 

“Here you are.” He handed me my plate with a gentle smile and I took it happily. 

“Are you bringing Red one too?”

“Yes, but he will get his later. He’s a little riled up after being chained so I will bring him a sandwich once he’s calmed down.”

I looked at my sandwich, I felt so terrible for Red, “I don’t think I understand the purpose of a heat still, it’s confusing.”

“I didn’t want to embarrass you or my brother, but the real purpose is, as all heats do for all animals, is to reproduce.” He took a bite of his sandwich.

“Oh, then I shouldn’t worry.”

Papyrus looked down at me curiously as he dabbed a napkin against his teeth, “Why is that?”

“I can’t have kids.” I said taking a bite out of my own sandwich. The room was completely silent, even the movie’s tune had faded away. I had just said it so casually they probably thought I was joking and were waiting for some kind of punchline, “What?”

“I don’t…understand.” Papyrus said looking confused. 

“What? You can’t tell me monsters don’t have problems with infertility.” I said looking at Flowey who was also looking at me with concern. “Oh my god.”

“Are you sure? How do you know? Have you and Red-“

“WHAT? NO!” I assured him. “No, I got tested years ago. The likelihood of me having children is close to nothing.” I said taking another bite of my food. I chewed and swallowed, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“T-This is a huge deal!” Papyrus cried out, flinging his sandwich onto the floor. I looked at it then back to him.

“Was that necessary?”

“YES!” He stomped around the room. “How could I let this happen? What should I do? Maybe Dr. Alphys would know?” He turned and went to the door. “I’ll be back! I need to check with someone!” And just like that he was gone. 

I stared after him and sighed, “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Flowey looked back at me, “I’m glad you said something, because if Red really does get out of the shed and manages to get ahold of you…” He shuddered. “Just pray he doesn’t get out.”

 

Papyrus had returned empty handed about my “condition”. I knew there wasn’t anything he could do for me anyway, but the gesture was…kind I guess. Three days into this crazy week and I felt bored, we had binged movies and eaten lasagna every day until the idea of tomato sauce made me sick. I groaned on Red’s bed and cuddled one of his pillows. I missed being with him, the empty quiet room was almost upsetting. I kicked my feet lazily until I heard the front door slam and frantic running up the stairs and my door swung open. 

“ALLY! COME WITH ME! NOW!” Papyrus ran in and picked me up. “Forgive me for this but Undyne is coming and if she sees you all hell will break loose!” Papyrus ran outside and to the shed and threw open the door. “Red is chained to the wall, so just stay as far away as you can, don’t make a sound until I come to get you!” He tossed me inside without another word and slammed the door behind me. I sat up and rubbed my back tenderly. 

“The hell is his problem? He spends three days keeping me out of here just to-“

“K-Kitten?”

I turned to look at Red who was lying…among a throne of pillows. I stared unblinking for a long moment, “Red..? What’s…with all the pillows?”

He was flushed, I could see his clothes were torn in places and he looked exhausted, “W-Why are you in here? I thought Papyrus-!”

“SHHH!” I hushed him. “Papyrus said something about Undyne so I guess I didn’t have any choice.”

He began crawling towards me but the collar around his neck forced him stop his advance, “Why don’t you…come lie with me in my den? It’s pretty comfy.” His words were gentle but his eyes told a different story.

“No, Red you know I can’t do that.” I said shyly backing up into the wall behind me.

“You’ll freeze over there, come closer and I’ll warm you up.” He was almost groaning as he reached for me. “My magic isn’t any good right now or I’d have moved you myself, come on…I’m desperate over here…”

I looked away from him, it was in my nature to want to care for him but I knew the warnings Flowey and Papyrus gave me were very real. I just needed to drown him out until Papyrus came for me…

“Sweetheart please, I can’t take this much longer.” He whined. When he realized I was ignoring him he got angry. “Stop ignoring me!” He snarled.

I was a bit startled by his change in tone but I continued to look away, “Stop, you’re going to choke yourself.”

He hissed, “Then get over here damn it!” He thrust himself against the collar but only managed to choke himself. He really was just like a dog.

“You know why I can’t do that, Red. I’m sorry.” I said closing my eyes. I was planning on ignoring him until Papyrus came back but he pulled out my one weakness.

He started crying, “Don’t you care that I’m sufferin? Don’t you care at all…?”

I felt his emotions, they were spiraling out of control inside him, I couldn’t pinpoint what he was feeling at all. I decided to take the chance, against my better judgement, and extended my arm to comfort him, “Please don’t cry-!” He grabbed my arm and in an instant I was flung onto the bed of pillows while Red proceeded to smother me with kisses all over my face. I was startled at first but I couldn’t help giggling, it tickled and honestly I didn’t mind it, they were innocent enough. He held me close in a tight embrace and sighed against my hair. 

“Fuck you smell good…” He moaned softly against my head. His hands roamed free until they settled on my ass and I gasped. This wasn’t tender care he was giving me, this was the start of some serious foreplay…

I pushed against him but he was like a brick wall. He wouldn’t budge no matter how hard I was pushing him, “Let go of me,Red!” I pleaded as he continued to grope me, obviously enjoying the feeling of my body, his hands were grabbing me so roughly that it almost hurt. 

“You’re so soft…” He murmured gliding his face to my neck. I froze stiff, he was so close to that spot on my neck again! Oh god…what should I do? Please don’t do what I think you’re going to do!

“Red please don’t-AH!” I cried out as I felt his tongue sliding from my shoulder to my weak spot, causing me to moan loudly and the sound only furthered his advance. He pulled me in, forcing me to straddle him as he grazed his teeth over my shoulder, as though he was savoring the skin. I wiggled helplessly against him, which was until…oh…Oh my god… I looked down to see something fluorescent and red pressing against his shorts…which was now pressing against…thank god for clothing! I was shaking uncontrollably against him as I tried to form words, “R-Red this isn’t how I wanted my first time to go!” I squeaked. 

He nuzzled my skin, “Don’t struggle like that, you’ll only make me want you more.”

“Red-!” I felt his teeth sink into my skin and I went limp against him. I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t cry, I couldn’t speak…this monster had singlehandedly discovered two of my greatest weaknesses in one day. My sweet spot…and my biting kink. I wasn’t proud of it, but I was always weak for biting. I loved to bite and be bitten…and this asshole just pressed two of my weakest buttons. I couldn’t recover fast enough to struggle against him as he released my shoulder and licked the painful bite mark. 

“I need to be inside you…” He murmured throwing me back onto the pillows roughly. “Just let me…fuck you…” He groaned settling between my legs.

I was so drunk on the high he just gave me that I wasn’t about to refuse, everything down south was aching and wet…I was physically unable to stop him from ravaging me. And I was starting to enjoy it…

Red went to unbutton my pants when the shed door opened and Papyrus walked in, “Ally, I’ve-“

The most ferocious growl came out of Red’s teeth, “GET OUT!”

Papyrus glared at his brother, eye flared and angry, “Hand her over to me, Red. Don’t make this difficult.”

Red was clutching me to him, holding me protectively from his brother. Papyrus stepped closer and Red snarled, “If you take one step closer I’ll kill you!”

I was recovering, Red wasn’t about to let his brother close to me…I had to act fast before Red did something he’d regret. I grabbed hold of his collar and forced him to turn his head and kiss me. Red’s eyes widened, he obviously didn’t expect the sudden contact but the moment his guard was down Papyrus shoved him to the ground, causing him to release me. I scrambled away towards the door and looked back. 

“N-No! Kitten please! Don’t leave me! Don’t go!” He sobbed out reaching for me, then lashed out at Papyrus. “PAPYRUS GET OFF ME! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” 

My heart was twisting, what the hell was going on inside Red’s mind? Why were his emotions so explosive and unpredictable? I turned and ran out the door while Red called after me, “Sweetheart please don’t leave me!” I ignored him as I ran barefoot all the way back into the house where I slammed the front door behind me. I was clutching my chest as I managed to make my way to the couch where Flowey gasped. 

“Y-Your shoulder!”

“I’m fine.” I mumbled lying back against the cushions. “Red’s got a nasty bite though.” I chuckled weakly before shutting my eyes.

A few moments later Papyrus walked back into the house, closing the door gently behind him. He walked over to me and sighed, “Let me see the damage.”

I opened my eyes to glance at him, “What?”

“Your shoulder, he bit you right?” Papyrus said expectantly. “I can smell your blood.”

Weird but okay. I pulled my shirt back to reveal the shark-like bite in my shoulder, even I was shocked by how precise it was. He looked them over a bit, glaring at them as though the bite had somehow offended him, “I’m sorry, I did not intend for you to end up trapped in there with him, but Undyne is ruthless, more-so than I. If she took one look at you, you would’ve been dead in a second…” He sighed. “I’ll go get the bandages.”

This feeling…this little prickling inside me wanted nothing more than to run back to that den with Red, but I held back. Alice giggled in the back of my mind, “You’re a freak, you know that?”

I glared into my lap, “You’re the freak, not me.”

“You made me to be your confidence. You never said anything about your lewd behavior. Besides, Papyrus is more my style. That aching want for Red’s big red…you know what I’m saying, that’s all you Princess.” She laughed before disappearing back into my subconscious, her echoing laughter made me wince... How irritating.

Though, I couldn’t deny she was right. I was a freak, but I wasn’t about to go and fuck the rabid skeleton in the shed, even if I…kind of wanted to in that moment. I shook off the idea and waited for Papyrus to bring my bandages, I wasn’t going back inside that shed until Red was DONE with this “heat” business. I couldn’t think of a time in my life when I wanted something to be over so badly. 

Papyrus returned, “I’ve got the bandages.” 

After awkwardly pulling my shirt off and hiding my body behind it Papyrus managed to wrap my shoulder without hurting me. I sighed in relief, “Thank you.”

Papyrus smiled, petting my head almost hesitantly, “I-I’m sorry for my brother’s behavior.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not that big a deal, but I’ve never seen anybody act like that before. It would’ve been hilarious had I not almost been raped by a sex crazed monster.”

“Are you alright?” Flowey asked tilting a bit to look at me more clearly. 

“I’m fine, hon, don’t worry about me…” I gave him a small smile. “Thanks for asking though. I feel a lot better.”

Flowey’s sunny smile warmed my heart, “I’m glad. Wanna make some puzzles?”

Papyrus smiled brightly, “What kind of puzzles? Will there be torture? Maybe a spike trap puzzle-or a burning inferno puzzle!”

I smiled, “Sure, let’s make a puzzle.” I needed to get my mind off this…

 

I made breakfast the next morning, and just like the days before Papyrus went to bring the food to Red before we all sat down to eat. I thought back on yesterday and cringed inwardly, “What the hell was I thinking?”

Flowey tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“My feelings towards Red have been…strange lately. I don’t know what this feeling is.”

“Disgust? Anger?” Flowey suggested. “You know, normal feelings when you think of Red?”

I laughed, “I don’t feel that way about Red. I like him a lot, I’m just…conflicted about yesterday.”

Papyrus spoke up, “Conflicted? How would you describe these feelings?”

“Strong and almost annoying.” Alice murmured in the back of my head. I shook off her words and smiled.

“Its like morbid curiosity, I’m so fascinated by you guys that it makes me feel weird things. But with Red it’s different, during that fiasco I…I actually stopped fighting him.”

“Wait, you mean you were letting him?!” Flowey’s expression was…odd.

“I think that wasn’t a very good idea. He not only wanted you as his, he marked you. That bite was his way of marking you permanently.” Papyrus said leaning on his hands. 

I touched the bite and looked away, “I…don’t think I minded in that moment. I can’t describe it, it was as though I was…overwhelmed by his lust. I couldn’t help it…”

Flowey looked understanding, “Oh, I get it. He was projecting onto you…”

That’s right. I don’t think he meant to, but he had manipulated my feelings in those moments to get me to stop struggling. I was kicking myself for even talking about my ability with him! Though…I wasn’t mad, I was just sad that it wasn’t love behind his eyes, but complete and utter primal desire. I placed my forehead against the table and sighed. “FUCK. EVERYTHING.” I groaned loudly. 

“I uh…don’t see how that would accomplish anything.” Papyrus admitted. 

Flowey pat my head with his leaf, “It wasn’t your fault. I’m sure when Red recovers from all of this in a few days he’ll apologize.”

I nodded, “Yeah…”

Papyrus finished his meal and smiled at me, “Well, why don’t I take you out into town today? I see you’ve taken a great interest in that notebook and figured you might like to see the Library!”

Oh sweet holy- “YES!” I cheered. Finally, maybe they had a few history books I could read, or some anatomy book because I seriously needed to know how Red managed to get a- I smacked myself a bit and cleared my throat. “Yeah, let’s go!”

Papyrus and I walked out into the cold and onto the road where we walked to the…Librarby? What the heck? Was it misspelled on purpose? Papyrus and I walked inside and I was greeted with…nobody. No one was inside…except a small rabbit woman flipping through a MTT magazine and chewing gum loudly. We walked inside and the bunny looked up at Papyrus. 

“Well hello there tall dark and handsome.” She said with a sweet smile. 

Papyrus looked at her curiously, “I am here to let my hu-my friend read some of your books. Are you open?”

“Indeed we are, she can go read. Mind keeping me company for a little while?” She batted her eyelashes and I looked to Papyrus sympathetically, he obviously didn’t realize she was flirting. 

“I’m afraid my friend here needs my help. My apologies.” Papyrus said leading me away from the bunny and further inside. I couldn’t help chancing a look at the bunny woman, she was glaring at me as she turned back to her magazine. 

I looked through the books and had found plenty on the Underground’s personal history, but literally NOTHING about Skeletons. I frowned, “Papyrus? Why aren’t there any books on Skeletons?”

“Oh…well, unfortunately all of the underground’s knowledge on Skeleton monsters were destroyed, or at least that was what I had been told. Skeletons aren’t common, we are very rare nowadays. Skeleton monster reproduction is very…delicate. Skeletons rely on magic to survive, and we are made from the magic inside our parents. In order to have a child, us skeletons monsters cut our magic in half, using as much as we can into forming the child. Many…many of us died before the process was completed. Sometimes the children died, sometimes the parents died. Unfortunately for Red and I, our mother and father perished shortly after my birth. It was…tragic to say the least. I don’t remember my childhood very much, just a blank page when I try to remember. Red told me it was a result from the trauma of losing our parents.” 

How sad, “I’m sorry…that must be difficult for you.”

Papyrus shook his head, “I remember bits and pieces sometimes.”

I had learned quite a bit, about the barrier, the king and queen, about the children that fell into the underground before I came. I couldn’t believe most of what I read but I was just so curious to know more. This world was teeming with other worldly things, and I wanted to discover all of them but there wasn’t enough time for me to read everything. Eventually the rabbit woman sighed loudly. 

“Hey, I’m closing up for lunch so you both need to scram.” She said turning the page of her magazine. 

I closed the book and stood up. Papyrus looked up at me, “Are you satisfied with your read?”

I smiled at him, “Yes. But you really didn’t need to sit there that whole time, you could’ve read too.”

He blushed a bit, “N-No, I’m happier just watching you read. You look so concentrated when you read that I just lost track of time.”

That was…really sweet and creepy at the same time. “Jeez, Papyrus you’re making me blush.”

He held out his arm for me and walked me outside. I could feel the bunny’s glare on my back as we walked out into the cold once more. As we began walking back to the house I wondered, “So…could it have ever been possible for humans and monster to have a child? I know that I can’t, but I’m sure at some point they could.”

Papyrus nodded, “Indeed, the could…but all of them have all passed away. Their life cycle is always shorter than us monsters, so the children of human and monster would’ve died within the first hundred years of our imprisonment.”

Oh. I guess monsters lived a lot longer than humans, it would make sense since Asgore was mentioned at the beginning of the Underground’s history and was technically still alive today. “So what happened to the king and queen? It said there was a great tragedy but…”

“You read about a human falling and the King and Queen’s son saving that human. After a long and beautiful peace the child became ill, he asked to see the flowers of his village before he passed, but we knew that couldn’t be, and they died. In his desperation to grant the human’s last wish the King and Queen’s son took the human’s soul and crossed the barrier. He went to the village, and thinking he had killed the child in his arms the humans attacked him. After a fatal blow the prince returned and died before his father’s throne. After that day our hope had become destroyed, humans became the enemy. Asgore demanded that each human were to be brought to the castle and killed so that their soul could be used to free us. Asgore is bent on revenge…I am trying to protect you by keeping you here with us. We care about you.”

Asgore…wanted revenge…Oh god. If I were discovered, I wouldn’t have a chance in hell to survive. If he would kill a child I stood no chance begging for mercy. I needed to find some way to break the barrier…some way to free everyone without killing. I could only hope…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm burned out...omg lol


	8. Let Me Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO exhausted lately my god! BUT! Here's a little tease for your patience, you sweet little ball of sin <3 Enjoy~

I was lying on the pillows as Red ripped my shirt off my body. Burning…my body was on fire. I could feel Red’s hands running over me, teeth leaving gentle bites along the flesh of my breasts while his fingers kneaded my skin roughly. His tongue lapped over the bites urgently as he growled into my ear, breathy and hot. I whined under him as I pushed my hips up to meet his in my own desperation to get closer to him. Panting hard against him he inched his hand down into my pants, teasing sensitive flesh until I was a helpless mess beneath him. He looked into my eyes and planted a gentle kiss against my lip before removing his hand from my pants and whispered, “Get up, sweetheart.”

I gasped as I woke up. I was completely drenched in sweat and my heart was racing. I grunted loudly in irritation, and threw Red’s pillow over my face and screamed into it, this was unfair! Once I was finished I moved the pillow a bit so that I could stare at the ceiling, it was going to be one of those days I guess. I rolled over and sighed loudly. “Why…” I mumbled against the pillow.

“I already told you,” Alice giggled. “You’re a freak.”

I glared at the wall and mumbled quieter, “I need a cold shower…”

I managed to get out of bed, the room was still cold as ever, not that I was complaining. Red was obviously used to the cold so he kept it cold, I counted it as a blessing that he and I shared that. After stretching and yawning for the fourth time in a row I walked out into the hallway only to be greeted by a fish-like woman with the meanest look on her face…and it only contorted into pure rage when she realized who was standing before her.

“A HUMAN?!”

“STOP UNDYNE!” Papyrus yelled stomping up the stairs. “SHE’S NOT DANGEROUS!”

NOPE! I turned and slammed the bedroom door behind me. I ran to grab my clothing, thank god I hadn’t taken the boots Papyrus had given me out of the room while Undyne banged on the door screaming profanities from the other side. I pulled on all my winter attire and turned to the window behind me. I looked outside and realized it was a jump into a large pile of snow, I would be fine, right? I looked back at the door being shredded by a blue spear. HOLY SHIT SHE WAS SERIOUS! I opened the window as quickly as I could and jumped without a second thought. When I hit the snow I was dazed for a moment but it didn’t last long. Undyne stuck her head out the window to see where I had gone. She grinned maliciously at me. I panicked and scrambled out of my icy bed and took off. 

I heard the front door slam open as Undyne chased after me, “HUMAN! GET BACK HERE!” 

“UNDYNE! STOP! WAIT!” Papyrus shouted from behind me.

I ran as hard as I could, my lungs were burning hard in my chest as I went. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! “I would appreciate it if you stopped chasing me!” I yelled back at her. Her ebony clad black armor made her fiery red hair stand out as she gave chase. It wasn’t so much that she was chasing me, it was the murderous look on her face that kept me running…and that giant blue spear in her hand. 

I didn’t stop running until I found my way into a dark room filled with bridges lining the floor. I was shaking hard as I wheezed and coughed; there was no way she could’ve-

“GET BACK HERE PUNK!”

“Are you kidding me?!” I groaned and ran onto the bridges. I realized very soon that it was LITERALLY a maze. WHY?! Why did there have to be a bridge maze here while this psycho blue fish woman chased me around?! I looked down into the black abyss below and I yelped. “Oh god don’t look down, doooon’t look down.” I whispered to myself as I ran over the boards, trying all I could not to trip over myself. 

Blue spears suddenly began raining down from the sky and I screamed, jumping out of the way before I was impaled. I landed on the wood and it shook under my weight. I froze but not for long, I had to roll out of the way before Undyne brought a giant boulder down where I had been lying. I scurried away and managed to get to my feet and continue running.

“S-SOMEBODY HELP ME!” I cried out as I slipped and narrowly dodged another spear. “P-PAPYRUS!” I rolled a little too far and over the edge of a bridge but managed to catch myself in time. I swung back up and jumped forward to avoid more spears. 

“STOP RUNNING!” Undyne screamed at me. 

“ARE YOU FOR REAL?! HELL NO!” I yelled back which appeared to egg her on more. She grinned sadistically and her spears began falling faster. 

I ran as far forward as I could but…the bridges just…ended. I stared in horror down at the black abyss and warily turned to look at Undyne who was approaching me slowly, spear in hand and the most terrifying grin on her face, “End of the line, human. You’ve got nowhere to go!”

“P-Please, you don’t have to do this!” I begged. “I know about the barrier, I-I want to help you guys break it! There has to be another way…you can’t just take someone’s soul! That’s their whole being!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. There IS NO OTHER WAY. Taking your soul is the only way!” Undyne’s spears rained down from above me and I jumped back as they splintered the wood. It was like the world slowed down, the bridged shuddered and creaked under my feet. Undyne looked into my eyes as the bridge began sighing and creaking beneath me, and I stared back at her as I realized what was about to happen. “RED!” I screamed out as the boards snapped under me and I went into a freefall, darkness swallowing me whole as the tiny image of Undyne continued getting smaller until…nothingness…

 

Red nuzzled his pillow gently, his heat had finally begun to calm down. Bout fucking time. He glared at the collar around his throat and sighed. Soon enough he could lie in bed with Ally again…he just hoped she would forgive him for…his behavior.

A painful shock hit Red’s soul and he grunted, “The hell was-“ His soul was humming and begun moving frantically inside his ribs. She was in danger again. Shit, but what could be happening? Wasn’t she-

Oh no. Oh no no no no no! Red threw himself against his restraint in an attempt to free himself and protect Ally but only managed to choke himself again. He growled as he pulled on the chain, “COME ON YOU STUPID FUCKING CHAIN!” He pulled hard, his neck straining at the force. “COME ON!” Just then the chain snapped and Red hit the ground with a thud. “Heh…hehe…” His grin wide on his face as he held the broken chain in his hand. His magic was weak so he didn’t teleport, but he could catch up to them if he ran. 

The door to the shed flew off its hinges and Red ran out of the shed and into the snow, glaring in the way of Waterfall. He could smell Undyne and Ally clearly from that direction. He began running full speed into Waterfall, jumping over obstacles and moving out of the way of spears that had been thrown in an attempt to kill Ally. Each one sent him further into a rage. After a few minutes he found his brother panting against the cave wall and slammed him into it.

“WHERE IS SHE?”

Papyrus winced but stared at Red in surprise, “Red? How-“

“I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR-!” A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the cave, sending Red’s soul into a frenzy. He let go of Papyrus and began running in the direction of the scream. “Sweetheart! I’m coming, just hang on!”

The bridge room was filled with spears. But no body. He managed to jump over a few before he heard it. “RED!” 

He watched as the bridge she stood on collapsed beneath her and she was suddenly gone from sight. The world collapsed beneath him as he walked slowly up behind Undyne. She turned, “Are you going to help me get the body Pa-…Red? What are you-“

“Don’t speak Undyne. You have two seconds to explain yourself before I send you to the afterlife.” He was surprisingly calm.

Undyne glared, “You mean you wanted to save that human? Have you lost your mind?”

“She was mine Undyne.”

“Who cares who kills her! As long as we get her soul-“ A bone shot up and straight through her leg from beneath her. She screamed out as it retracted back into the ground and she fell to her knees. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“RED STOP!” Papyrus shouted as he advanced his brother. Red turned to look at Papyrus and Papyrus froze in place, the look in his brother’s eye was wild and angry. “Please…don’t hurt Undyne. You know she was just doing her job!”

“TO HELL WITH HER FUCKING JOB!” Red snarled and forced Undyne’s soul to turn blue. She slammed against the rickety bridge, then forced her to slide across the ground and into Papyrus. “If you dare follow me, Undyne, I’ll make your death as slow and painful as I can. I promise you.” His blaster formed in and he jumped on, letting the creature float him down into the darkness below. If any god had been listening, he was praying hard to all of them. As he approached the bottom he saw her, lying on a bed of golden flowers…

 

I felt like my world was spinning. Ungh, what a hangover…or…was it? I could smell something familiar…mustard? No…I couldn’t place my finger on it. A voice, was that a voice? Someone was calling out to me. My ears were ringing so bad it was muffled but I fought the sound. I winced, that voice was getting louder…louder…

“F---! Ki----! Can you h--- -e?!” 

What..? Who was… I struggled but managed to open my eyes a bit to see…blurry…everything was blurry. What was happening? What was I… The blob before me began taking shape and Red’s face appeared in my vision. He was crying and looking me over frantically. It was then my ears began clearing and I could hear him. 

“Sweetheart..?” His sockets were gushing red fluorescent tears, he looked so terrified. 

“Now who’s the crybaby…” I croaked out with a weak smile. 

He let out a loud sigh of relief and gather me up against him, “Don’t EVER scare me like that again…” He hissed against me, planting several kisses to my hair. “I saw you fall and I…I thought you…”

“I’m not dead, calm down.” I mumbled against him, wrapping my arms around him. “Come on, you think a little…hundred or so foot drop’s gunna kill me?”

“If you keep getting put in danger like this I’m gunna start losing years off my life.” He chuckled. 

“You and me both…” 

We held one another tightly for a while before Red spoke, “I’m sorry about the other day. I couldn’t control myself.”

“I know, it’s not your fault.” I said pulling back a bit. “You couldn’t help it.”

He pulled my sweater to look at the bandages around my shoulder and sighed, “Oh no...I’m so sorry about that.” Red touched the bandages and sighed. 

“Jeez, you’re so sentimental.” I laughed.

“Well I thought you died so excuse me for feeling bad!” He hissed but it slowly turned into a chuckle. “Well, I guess you’re mine now, huh?”

“I guess.” I said smiling sweetly at him. Then smacked his arm, “But don’t you EVER manipulate my feelings again, you’ve got a lot of nerve pulling that.” I warned. 

“Oh you uh…caught that huh?” He looked away embarrassed. 

“You think I was just going to roll over and let you, huh?” I laughed softly. “No, that’s a privilege you need to EARN.” I said folding my arms. “At least buy me dinner first.” 

He laughed, placing a hand against my cheek, “Sure, Kitten. Whatever you want, wherever you want to go.”

“That desperate to get into my pants?”

He pulled me into a rough kiss and I squeaked in surprise. He pulled back with a satisfied grin, “You don’t have any idea.”

I blushed and looked away, “Be gentle with me, Red, I did just fall off a cliff.”

He released me slowly, “Sorry, I’m still…coming down, if you catch my drift.”

We sat in silence for a moment before I looked up into the darkness above me, “What was her problem?”

“Undyne used to be head of the Royal guard before Papyrus took her place. Even if she’s no longer head of the Royal guard she still likes to act like it.” Red grumbled. 

“She’s terrifying…” I said with a shudder. 

Just then someone’s shouting echoed off the cave walls. Red and I looked up and saw Undyne yelling as she landed almost superhero style beside us. I was in Red’s arms as he jumped back, holding me protectively to his chest. Undyne looked angry but she puffed her hair out of her face with a small breath and sighed, “Calm down, I’m not…going to fight you.”

I looked up at Red whose angry expression refused to waver, “Was my warning not clear enough?” Red hissed. 

“I just want to understand why.” Undyne said looking me over. “Why are you worth protecting? You’re human, you lie and cheat, hurt people who care about you. If given the chance, you’d stab Sans and Papyrus in the back and wouldn’t think twice about it.”

“Don’t talk about her like you know her!”

“I’m not talking to you!” Undyne lashed out. “Humans are all the same, you’re all selfish cowards! So why…why does that make you different? What makes you so special?”

“Who said I was special?” I said looking at Undyne. “I never claimed to be better than anybody. I just don’t see how it is fair I have to die just because I’m human. You don’t even care about the impact on other’s lives. You’re taking me away from friends, family, people who care about me without a second thought.”

Undyne looked ashamed for a moment, “You’re...family?”

“If you don’t want to take my word for it, take my hand and I’ll show you.” I looked to Red who reluctantly placed me on the floor. I turned and confidently extended my hand to her. She hesitated, staring at my hand as if it had offended her. She looked past me at Red who shrugged. 

“You better not try anything.” Undyne warned as she extended her hand to me. The chain flowed down my arm and the moment our hands connected Undyne gasped as the chains connected and our souls linked. She could feel everything inside me, my heart and intentions. Everything, even Alice who surprisingly acted kind towards her. Undyne’s eyes overflowed and she fell to her knees.

“Do you understand now?” I murmured kneeling before her and giving her a gentle smile. 

She stared into my eyes, “How…how can someone be like you? How can you be this kind? You’re a…human…I don’t understand…”

“Just because I’m human doesn’t mean I lost my morals. I was raised to be kind, to care about people who are less fortunate…to protect everyone I can. I want to help people, is that so bad?”

She snatched her hand away but looked conflicted and almost ashamed, “I...”

I looked down and saw the ground below her turning red. She was bleeding. I gasped, “Your leg!” I turned my head. “Red, heal her!”

“Are you kidding? If I let her back up who’s to say she won’t turn on ya?” Red’s voice was angry as he folded his arms defiantly. 

“Red please! She could die!” I begged. 

“So what? It’ll teach her for fuckin with us.” 

I turned back to Undyne, “Take off your boot and let me look at it.”

“No way! You think that showing me your little magic trick is going to-“

“WILL ONE OF YOU SWALLOW YOUR FUCKING PRIDE?!” I yelled. “Goodness gracious you’re both so stubborn! You’re literally bleeding out and you want to refuse help? Just because I’m human?”

Undyne looked away, “Well…”

“Can’t you push aside the differences between us? Let me help you.” I said gently. She looked back at me and huffed. 

“Fine…” She pulled her boot off gently and I gasped. Her leg had a good sized hole in it. I felt like passing out for a moment but I firmly pushed it aside. 

“Red please…” I turned to look at him. “Please heal her.”

He looked conflicted, wanting to follow my order but also unsure of Undyne’s intentions, he groaned, “Alright, fine.” He strode over and sighed. “Don’t make me regret this.”

Ten minutes of healing later and Undyne was able to stand without pain. She pulled her boot back on and sighed, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Red said folding his arms.

“I’m not talking to you, idiot! I’m talking to HER!” Undyne hissed. 

“Wha-! What? I just healed your leg and I don’t even get a thank you?!”

“I wouldn’t have had that wound in the first place if you hadn’t shot one of your bones into my leg!”

Red glared at Undyne, “W-Well I wouldn’t have had to if you didn’t try to kill my woman!”

“Well take better care of her next time and all of this wouldn’t have happened!”

“I was LITERALLY locked in a shed for a week! You think I knew what the fuck was happening out here?!”

“WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING!” Papyrus yelled from down the watery corridor. He walked up to us with a glare. “Both of you need to stop that. Ally doesn’t like it when we yell.”

I smiled at Papyrus who smiled back at me, how considerate of him to remember. Red and Undyne glared at one another for a long moment before Red sighed, “Screw this.” Red grumbled and took my hand. “Come on Kitten, let’s go home and get you showered. This place is startin to mess with your usual scent.”

“Uh okay-whoa!” I gasped as Red took us through one of his shortcuts. 

Papyrus sighed and rubbed his forehead as Undyne picked up her spear, “Are you convinced now?”

Undyne touched her chest gently, hand over her soul, “She’s…different, I’ll give her that.” She looked to Papyrus. “You were right…she’s…nice.” She punched Papyrus’s shoulder. “Don’t even THINK about telling anybody I said that about a human!” She growled before storming off. 

Papyrus grinned, “You’re secret’s safe with me.”

 

When we teleported into the house I gasped. The front door and Red’s bedroom door were all but snapped off the hinges. Red protectively placed an arm around my waist, “That must’ve been really scary for you.”

I nodded slowly, “It was.”

He gave me a gentle squeeze and sighed, “I’m sorry you had to get wrapped up in all this. I’m ashamed I didn’t come to rescue you sooner.”

“You were chained to the wall, Red.” I laughed and pat his head a bit. 

“Yeah well…come on, you need a shower after lying on all that garbage.” He chuckled practically dragging me up the stairs and into the bathroom. He stood me in the middle of the bathroom and turned to lock the door behind us. I eyed him warily as he hopped up onto the counter and pulled his hood over his eyes. “I know this is weird but I’m just very over protective right now…”

I smiled gently and sighed, “It’s thoughtful, I guess.”

“Well hurry up and get in there, I have to shower too…I’ve been locked in the shed the whole week.” He mumbled.

“Oh right!” I got undressed as fast as I could and in my haste to pull off my pants I tripped and fell onto the tiles. 

“Shit, you okay Ki-HOLY SHIT!” 

I was mortified, he was staring at me as though he had a heart attack. I was in my underwear with my pants wrapped around my ankles, staring back at him with tears in my eyes, “I’m alright. Just tripped.” I managed. I felt slight pain from hitting the ground but I wasn’t hurt. 

I waited for him to look away but he didn’t. I managed to pull my pants off before getting to my feet and tried to cover myself a bit, “Why are you staring like that? Jeez Red, you’re embarrassing me…”

He tugged at the collar around his neck and loudly gulped, “You’re uh…pretty juicy.” 

I covered my face with my hands, “Oh god Red, don’t say that!”

“Thick in all the right places.” He teased but I could tell seeing me so close to the skin wasn’t making this easier on him.

“Stop that!” I whined. 

He seemed to struggle but managed to pull the hood back over his eyes, “Damn…” He hissed through his teeth. “You’re even better than I imagined.”

“AHHHH!” I cried out loudly. “You’re making this so awkward!”

“Hurry up before I lose my cool over here.” He demanded, holding the hood in place with a shaking hand. 

I managed out of my underwear and hopped into the shower, “I’m in…”

“Finally…” He breathed a sigh of relief. 

I let the hot water pour over me, my body finally relaxed under its warmth. After a long silence Red spoke, “Did you have any…weird dreams last night?”

My body froze. Please tell me I heard that wrong. “D-Dreams? No, I don’t think I…had any…”

“I did. It was a scenario kinda like this one.” 

I felt my hands shaking, “Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah, kinda lame and romatic I guess.”

“Lame? Why was it lame?”

“I’m not exactly Mr. Romance over here. For fucks sake, I almost boned you in the shed the other day, even after you asked me to stop.” I could hear him getting to his feet and the sound of his jacket being unzipped caught my ears. “Funny, you’d think a guy like me would learn a thing or two about bein gentle with someone like you.”

“W-Well I would say you’ve been pretty…gentle…so far.”

“You’re right, I have.” I heard his belt hit the tiles. 

I was frozen in place, “Red…are you-“

“And I thought I could hold myself back from being rough and forward. You’re so giving and I didn’t want to take advantage of you. But… fuck, if you haven’t pushed me just a little too close to the edge. I can’t go five minutes around you without gettin some irritating primal urge.” I heard him shuffling until the shower door slammed open. “And because I’m technically still in heat, I’ve got the edge I need to act.”

I was trembling under his determined gaze, heat radiated off him as he looked me over hungrily. I couldn’t think to cover myself, I could only stare at him while he drank in my naked figure. He pulled the shower door closed behind him without breaking eye contact. My lip trembled as I tried to force words out of my lips but nothing but unintelligible sounds came out. His low growl sent a prickling sensation over my skin. “I’m extremely uncomfortable!” I managed out in a yell. 

“Oh good, glad to know.” He laughed softly before backing me up against the wall and slamming his hands on either side of my head, leaning in a bit, “So, what’s it gunna be, sweetheart?”

“Red…” I murmured, I was so afraid but oddly empowered by this moment. What the hell kind of voodoo magic was he using on me? 

He turned me to look at him, his animalistic look was gone and he smiled softly, “Sorry, too forward?”

I was so nervous and scared that I wrapped my arms around him to avoid his gaze. I didn’t want him to look at me, I felt ugly and fat in that moment. Don’t look at me like that Red!…don’t look at me like I’m beautiful, I don’t…deserve it. I sniffled a bit and suddenly broke into tears. Oh good fucking god…

“Oh shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you! I’m leaving now, alright? Please don’t cry!” Red panicked against me, the moment he tried to pull away I held him tighter. He moved his hands around to try and assess the situation but couldn’t seem to figure out where to put his hands. 

“I’m sorry…I just didn’t want you to look at me like that.”

He stopped flailing and hesitantly placed a hand on my head, “Like what?”

“Like I’m beautiful…” I sobbed softly. “I know I’m not…I was afraid you would see the ugliness of my body and…” I began sobbing harder. 

I was suddenly pulled up and into Red’s arms, crushing me in a hug, “What the hell are you talking about? You think I’d be in here with you if I didn’t like what I’ve seen?”

“But I-“

“Shut it, alright? You’re beautiful to me, Ally…” He smoothed his hand over my hair and nuzzled me. “Inside and out, you’re a god damn shining star.”

I hiccuped a sob. Years of mental abuse had destroyed my self-image, nobody had ever said to me how beautiful I was. I had only ever heard the nit picking of my flaws being thrown in my face, humiliation causing my reluctance to share my body with another person. I couldn’t even change comfortably around other women, I just felt so…amorphous and unappealing. Undyne was right about humanity…but this creature holding me had done nothing but make me feel so good about myself, took care of me, made me feel…everything. I couldn’t handle the amount of joy I was feeling.

“Do you trust me?” Red murmured against my hair. I managed to nod a bit against his shoulder. He nodded slowly, leaning back and touching my cheek, “You’re even cute when you cry.” He chuckled.

I leaned into his hand, gazing up at him in wonder, “You make me feel happy Red.” I gave him a gentle smile. “Even if you’re a bone head sometimes…”

He cupped my chin and pulled me in gently, pressing a kiss to my lips as softly as he could. He was trying to be considerate of my feelings in that moment, holding me loose enough to give me space to back away if I wanted to. We stayed like that for a long moment before we parted and smiled at one another, “Let me wash up and we can resume that when I’m done.”

“Yeah.” I murmured dreamily. 

When he finished washing he wrapped me in a towel, then himself, and picked me up, “Let’s get dressed, hmm?”

I nodded against him, “You don’t need to carry me.”

“Come on, let me at least try being romantic here.” He said nuzzling my cheek. 

I blushed, “You’re so forward sometimes…I guess I’ll need to get used to it.”

“Nah, I like keepin ya on your toes.”

I pressed a tiny kiss to his jaw and he smiled at me. I giggled softly, “I think you’re doing a good job already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! *shrugs* Guess my hand slipped a little~   
> Hoped you enjoyed Red being...weird LOL


	9. A Victim of Your Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Lovely to see how this is chuggin along lol Hope you enjoy this chapter that I got stuck on (=w=) But hey, shit happens.

“Existence is fragile, don’t you think?”

I stood watching through a dark veil as I slowly made my way through the ruins. Limping a little all the while, giggling to myself as though someone had told a joke. 

“I know what it’s like to feel alone and betrayed.”

A small monster hopped in my way and my giggling ceased. It was as though I were afraid of this creature. 

“Those are monsters. You want to hurt it, don’t you? Make it regret its miserable existence? It’s okay, what’s the harm in killing just one?”

I looked to my hand and in it was a knife. I wanted to drop it but I couldn’t control my hand. I turned my gaze to the shaking creature before me. “What’s wrong with a little curiosity? Nobody will know, right? You can kill it and nobody would have to know.”

I raised the knife and brought it down on the creature, slicing into its soft flesh. It whimpered a bit, choking on its own blood before I brought the knife down again, and again…until the life inside of it faded and its soul shattered before my eyes, turning its body to dust. 

“Goodness me, you’re a natural.”

I looked at the knife in my hand, its reflection revealed a shadow with a wide grin and red eyes. I don’t want this…I don’t want this!

“Come along, there’s more ahead of you. You enjoyed killing it, didn’t you? Why stop at just one?”

Get out of my head! 

“At the end of the ruins is the worst one of all. She takes pleasure in killing children like you. We have to kill her.”

NO!

“My…child?” Toriel’s surprised expression as my knife cut into her was so pleasurable. She shook and struggled out a breath. “W…Why…?” And just like that her body turned to dust and before my eyes, her soul appeared before me, shaking until it shattered. 

“You’re so good at this. Why stop here?”

Thousands of monsters fell and turned to dust, each one cowering in fear before me. Then…

“HUMAN! YOU SHALL GO NO FURTHER! FOR I! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!” Papyrus said rushing at me with a bone club in his hand. 

PAPYRUS NO!

The sound of metal cutting bone rang in my ears as Papyrus fell to his knees and his head toppled from his shoulders. 

“I…I thought…” Papyrus managed out before his body turned to dust before me. 

“Pathetic, wasn’t he? He always claimed to be the strongest and the best. How tragic.”

More monsters, more killing, more bloodshed until I found myself in that hallway. I took a step forward, dust shaking off my hands as I did. Red was standing at the end of the hallway, Papyrus’s scarf around his neck. “You’re pretty cruel…you know that?” Red croaked out angrily. “Coming here pretending to care about us monsters, turning at the last second…resetting our timeline…and now this?”

Red no! It wasn’t me! I didn’t…I wanted it to stop!

“You’ve pushed me…human…” Red’s eye flared up angrily and he screamed out. “You killed my brother without giving him a chance!” He balled up his fists as tears flowed from his sockets. He grinned, pure rage etched into his features. “So now I’m gunna make you pay for it. I’ll come at you with everything I’ve got. Because until you give up, I’m going to be here kicking your ass!”

The world around us darkened and three blasters phased in beside Red, snarling angrily, “It’s a beautiful day outside…” The blasters opened their mouths as they began collecting energy. “Bird are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these…brats like you…” He raised a large ring of bones around himself then aimed them straight at me. 

“SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.”

The pain seared into me was unlike anything I’d ever felt, bones impaled me and then his blasters vaporized what was left. I died…but my soul…

IT REFUSED.

It was like waking up again. Standing before Red once more, blade drawn and grinning at him. He chuckled, “Back for more?”

Again I attacked, and again I was cut down, and again I woke up to continue. Why? Why was I doing this? What was the point?

It was then I noticed it. Red was getting slower, more tired, sloppy…

“He can’t dodge forever.”

I was helpless as Red tripped and fell back, panting hard as I stood over him with my knife held up. He looked up at me pleadingly, agony was all over his face as he cried. Eighty six times I had fallen…but now Red was at his limit. “Sweetheart…”

The sickening sound of my blade cutting Red across the chest mixed with my own screaming was deafening. Blood poured from the wound as Red clutched it tightly. I was sobbing hysterically as Red struggled to speak. Blood was starting to pour from his mouth. “P-Please…n-no more…”

I brought my knife down again, and again, and again…the light in Red’s eyes was wide as I continued stabbing him. He didn’t die right away, but I knew it was in agony when he finally turned to dust. I watched his soul float up and shake. 

RED! 

And it shattered before me with a sickening snapping sound. 

“What a pathetic creature. All he wanted was his brother…too bad, guess they will reunite in the afterlife.” I was suddenly turned away from the scene to see someone standing behind me, their face was melting and bloody as their smile widened. “It was fun right? And soon this kid will return to the underground to finish off our plan. They chickened out before, but they won’t be able to resist me this time. When that kid exits the ruins…you’ll brace yourself for the end.” They got close to my face and grinned wider. “AND YOU’LL WATCH HIM DIE AGAIN! AND AGAIN! I’LL MAKE YOU WATCH IT! EVERY SECOND THAT PATHETIC SOUL OF YOURS IS CORRUPTED BY HATRED TOWARDS ME I WILL REVEL IN IT!”

I was suddenly the one standing over Red as he looked up at me pleadingly. “Ally…” I brought the knife down brutally, killing Red with my bare hands. I began screaming loudly, I couldn’t catch my breath or wake out of this nightmare. I had just taken his life…

 

I woke up curling into a ball, shaking violently as my hands held my head. No, he wasn’t dead, it wasn’t my fault! I didn’t…it wasn’t me I didn’t do it! I sobbed out shaking as my vision blurred, the world faded from me a bit. 

“Sweetheart?” Red mumbled sitting up. His sockets widened as he saw me, I was having a meltdown beside him. “Oh fuck!” He went to touch me but I growled at him. 

He retracted his hand, suddenly terrified, “Kitten? What’s happening?”

“I’m gunna die, I’m gunna die, oh god save me I’m going to die!” I whimpered hysterically. “I didn’t meant to kill him I…it wasn’t my fault I…”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He said trying to touch me again. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” I screamed out in fear. I scrambled back away from him, that angry spiteful look in his eyes was too much…but it wasn’t there when I looked again. I fell to the floor and crawled away. “I-I’m a monster…I…I’m a monster…” I whispered out. 

“Ally you’re freakin me out, what the hell is wrong with you?”

The bedroom door opened and Papyrus walked in with Flowey, “What the hell is going on in here?”

I looked at Papyrus, his head was…gone. I screamed out and scurried into a corner, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut. My screaming got louder as Papyrus and Red attempted to touch me again. Flowey spoke up, “What did you do to her?”

“What, you think I did this?!” Red said appalled. 

“Ally? It’s alright, we’re right here.” Papyrus said soothingly.

I felt something oozing on my hands and I pulled them down to look. Blood. My fingers were soaked in blood. I stared screaming, my heart was racing so hard that I thought it would pop out of my chest. 

“SNAP OUT OF IT!” I felt the sting on my cheek. I turned to look at the source and Red was staring at me, his face a mix of emotions but he mostly looked absolutely terrified. He was sweating and shaking, staring at me. He was alive…

“Sans that was very uncalled for!” Papyrus yelled. 

I stared back at Red who watched me, he was more on edge than I had ever seen him. I looked back at my hands and they were clean, not a spot of red on them. What just happened to me? 

“Alice? What happened to me?” I asked in my head but… “Alice?” It was quiet. 

“Q…Quiet…” I murmured out. “Why…is she…quiet…”

Red looked up at Papyrus who looked back at him with a confused shrug. Flowey ruffled his petals and looked to Papyrus, “Put me down beside her.” Papyrus took a step forward and I flinched hard, smacking my head on the wall a bit in my attempt to back away. Papyrus froze and Red’s eye glowed. Flowey was taken and placed beside me using Red’s magic. I looked at him, eyes overflowing and wide. I was afraid now, I had just been showing the most devastating dream of my life and now Alice was gone… I shakenly picked up Flowey and hugged him to me. I needed something to ground me a little more.

Flowey nuzzled me gently, “You’re safe here. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

I started shaking, “Don’t you get it..?” My voice was hollow. “It’s not me that needs to be protected…it’s all of you…”

Red’s eye went hollow and the most horrified expression appeared on his face. Papyrus sat on the floor in his black and red stripped pajamas and sighed. Flowey looked up at me, “What were you dreaming about?”

“…Death…” I managed out through shaking lips. “I was being controlled, manipulated into hurting monsters... “What’s the harm in killing…just one” they whispered to me…and I…” Hot tears spilled over. “I didn’t want to…I begged them to stop but they killed everyone. I begged them to spare Papyrus but…” I hiccupped a sob and hugged Flowey tighter. “Everyone was dead until…Red…at the end of a long hallway.”

“Stop…” Red pleaded softly.

“He was angry about what I had done. We fought and I died but somehow I just kept coming back.”

“Stop.” Red said a little firmer. 

“Eighty or so times I died at his hand. Impaled and burned to death…but I wouldn’t stop. Until I was looking down at Red...the knife in my hand and I…I…”

“STOP!” Red screamed out and held his head in his hands. “Please…for the love of god…don’t…don’t say anymore…”

Papyrus glared at his brother, “Red, you shouldn’t say such things while the human is in such a state!” He scolded. 

“…They warned me…” I managed out in between sobs. “That…they were coming back…to finish the job…”

Red stood up and walked to the bed to grab his jacket, “Papyrus, I want you to watch Ally I…I need a drink.”

Papyrus went to scold Red but he was gone. Papyrus grunted angrily but looked over to me, “I’m sorry for Red’s behavior…he has had similar nightmares. I’m sure you know by now.” He opened his arms to me. “Come here and let me hold you. I think you might be more…comfortable.”

I hugged Flowey tighter and shook my head, “I’m sorry Papyrus…could you…could you leave the room for a while? I…I just want to be alone with Flowey for now…I need to think…”

Papyrus looked dejected but nodded in understanding, “I shall give you your space, but please, if you find yourself in need of my company I will be in my bedroom.”

I nodded, “Thank you…Papyrus…”

When he left the room I sat back and looked for Alice but…it was still quiet. For the first time in seven years my mind was…empty. This scared me and worried me. “Where are you…?” I wondered. 

 

The void inside Ally’s mind was vast and spacious for Alice to live. She didn’t hate it, it was nice to stay away from drama when she could. The world outside was…just too boring sometimes. The idea of a domestic relationship sometimes sickened her, which is why Red pissed her off the most. Instead of being civil and staying out of their business he had inserted himself into their lives without so much as a warning. Ally was falling for him too…what a pain. 

The blackness of the world around her seemed to pulse and resonate and draw Alice into a calm sleep, or at least that was until she could hear something giggling from the darkness. Alice looked around warily, trying to decipher whether this was Ally or…something else. There was a crackle of sound and Alice was suddenly standing before someone she didn’t recognize. It was…someone human, yet not. The amount of hatred and evil radiating off this person was ten times what Alice was, and even then Alice didn’t so much as flinch at the disturbing presence of this creature. 

“Who the hell are you?” Alice asked folding her arms, her stance was calm but threatening as she eyed the intruder. She could sense determination radiating from them but…

“Oh? Is this mind taken? My mistake.” They giggled. “Unfortunately for you, I have a job to do.”

Alice sneered, “Oh really?” She rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles sighing loudly. “Such a pain, I was enjoying my nap.”

“Are you serious? You’re inside an Empath. You can’t tell me you’ve never dreamed of taking control; with your determination you have the potential to wipe this world from existence if you so choose.”

Alice stared at this person, the corner of her lip curved up, “Oh wow, you’re really dumb, aren’t you? You think I want control? Of Ally? It’s actually really comical. I don’t want control of her because I AM her.”

The person’s face began melting, distorting and grinning, “But are you really? Are you both really connected? She may have made you, but you’ve become a separate entity on your own. I have a proposal…”

Alice glared, “I don’t know if I want anything you’re selling, you freak.” The creature ran at her full speed and took Alice by the throat. Alice grinned, her blue eyes turning red, “You want to fight?”

“I am Chara, the first fallen human. I lost my determination long ago and my ability to reset timelines…but yours is just what I need. A little of your determination should give me enough range to find Frisk again.”

Alice gasped as her energy began to drain, “You must really like to skip the foreplay.” She choked out. “But I don’t like to rush things.” Alice slammed the back of her boot onto Chara’s back, causing them to release her and stumble forwards. 

Chara’s mouth opened to show off rows of jagged teeth, “You won’t escape me!”

Alice rubbed her throat, “I didn’t plan to.”

They ran at one another, Alice leaned backwards, falling onto her hands and flipping, managing a blow to Chara’s jaw with the full force of the toe of her boot. Righting herself Chara rushed at her and dodged under her arm, managing to cut her side. Alice winced but it only excited her, the pain was invigorating, “Oh yeah, this is what I’m talking about!”

Chara ran at her with their blade, cutting Alice again but was grabbed by the hair and slammed to the ground. Chara rolled away before the back of Alice’s boot slammed into their face. Chara’s glare was intense as they rushed again, taking ahold of Alice’s arm and twisting it. Alice took ahold of Chara with her other hand and managed to pull her over herself and drop kicked them away from her. “Wow, for someone filled with so much hatred, you’ve really got no ability to fight.”

Chara grinned and began laughing loudly. Alice raised her brow, “You think this is hilarious, don’t you? Jeez, you really are a freak.”

“No, it’s just, this whole time I’ve been buying time.” They cackled. “How funny you didn’t notice.”

Alice could already feel it, Ally’s emotional anguish was more intense than ever. She looked back at Chara in time to watch their blade impale her, “You’re determination is mine.”

Alice hissed, “What did you do to her?”

They removed their blade and determination seeped out of the wound and into Chara’s body, “A little show of what’s to come.” They licked their blade and shrugged. “Guess I have enough determination for now. See you soon…Alice.” They disappeared into a puff of black smoke, leaving Alice wounded in the blackness of Ally’s mind. She turned onto her side and sighed. 

“Sorry love, guess I’ll be MIA for a while…” Alice murmured as she fell into a deep slumber, locked away into the back of Ally’s mind where she would sleep off her wounds. If she didn’t hold onto what little determination she had, she would disappear forever. 

 

“Ally?” Flowey and I had sat in silence for so long that his voice had startled me. “Are you okay now?”

Was I? “I…I don’t know.”

Flowey nodded and sighed, “That person you saw…what did they look like?”

“Creepy looking with…brown hair and green and yellow sweater. Their face was melting off…”

“Oh…oh no…” Flowey said, his tiny face twisting in fear. “C…Chara…”

“You know them..?” I looked down at Flowey who nodded slowly. 

“I…I haven’t told you everything, Ally.” He sighed. “My name isn’t Flowey…it’s Asirel Dreemurr. I’m the child of Toriel Dreemurr and Asgore Dreemurr, prince of monsters.”

My eyes widened, “How…are you a flower?”

“You remember that story about the great tragedy…right?” He looked down and sighed. “Let me explain. When I was very young I found a human in the ruins, they had fallen down and had been hurt. My family, knowing there was no way for them to return to the surface, adopted him into our home. Chara…was my brother. He wasn’t always a nice person, we accidently poisoned my dad with buttercups once and instead of apologizing he just laughed it off. I know now he wasn’t the nicest person, but his family on the surface weren’t nice to him. They were cruel. Chara thought monsters deserved to go to the surface and hatched a plan. He would kill himself and give me his soul. I hated the idea but…” Flowey shuddered. “He died and I took his soul. I became a terrifying creature, powerful and filled with Chara’s need for vengeance. I carried Chara’s body to bring them home, but the humans thought I had killed him and attacked me. One fatal blow…I managed to get back underground but my body didn’t last and…I died.”

I stared at Flowey, “My god…”

“I woke up as a flower inside Alphys’s lab. I didn’t know where I was but I ran away and hid myself in the ruins. I’ve been too afraid to be anywhere else, Red made sure of that.” Flowey hissed. “Anyway, Chara was angry with me for not following through on our plan, that I let his sacrifice go to waste. I didn’t know I would be killing anybody, I just thought…I don’t know what I thought…I regretted everything but I knew there was no way back for me. I have no soul, and never will again…”

I cuddled Flowey to my chest, “I’m sorry Flowey…or Asirel.”

“Just Flowey. Asriel is…it’s what I’ve left behind.”

I held him to me for a long time before he fell asleep. I crawled out of my spot on the floor and placed Flowey on the nightstand. “Thank you for sharing that with me…I have a lot to think about.” I murmured and left the room. I needed some water. 

When I got to the kitchen the room was dark but I recognized the red illumination. Red was at the table chugging something. I flipped on the light and I gasped. It was real alcohol, whiskey, something aged in a glass bottle, it was still slightly dusty from years of never being drunk. He was sitting drinking out of the bottle and holding his hand to his head. He wouldn’t look at me.

“Red?” I murmured cautiously. 

“I’m so sorry, Kitten…” He croaked out. “I never… wanted you to see that.” He clenched his fists, tears overflowing from his face. “I’m such a fucking mess. I can’t do anything right…I couldn’t protect my brother…I couldn’t…do anything…” He sobbed and placed the bottle on the table and held his head in his hands. “The look in your eyes, I’ve never seen you so afraid of me.”

I walked into the kitchen and began screwing the cap back onto the bottle of whiskey…it was almost gone. He was drunk and sobbing in the kitchen, oh if this didn’t look familiar. After putting the bottle away pulled him to me and held him, “I know why you did it…I’m not afraid of you or what you can do. I…I was so afraid that I killed you.”

He clung to me desperately, sobbing into my shirt for I don’t know how long. I could feel his emotions, he was terrified but also somewhat relieved. Like he had been holding this in for so long. I rubbed his back while he cried, soothing him gently until he calmed down a bit and we moved to the livingroom where I let him lie his head on my legs and finish crying until he passed out against me. I wasn’t sleepy anymore after that nightmare, so I stayed up and watched over him while he snored softly against my legs. I felt raw, my emotions were in shock and my heart ached but I was alive…and so was he…He was alive and I wasn’t going to let anybody hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Alice noooooo


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodness me I'm such a sap for these two <3

I guess I had fallen asleep sometime in the early morning because I was woken up by Red cuddling against me, his face nuzzling my shoulder gently. I blushed and giggled softly, “Red…it’s too early for this.”

He hummed softly, “Never too early...” He groaned against my skin. 

“I’m surprised you’re not hungover.” I said rubbing his back gently. 

“M’still drunk…” He mumbled. “S’why I don’t drink alcohol…takes a long time to get out of my system.” He breathed as he nibbled my shoulder gently. 

I squeaked and squirmed, “Stop that!”

He hummed happily, “Aww, you ticklish?”

“Nope.” I said patting his head. “You’re just too close to my weak-“ I stopped short, sweat beaded on my forehead as the realization hit me of how screwed I was. 

“Close? Hmm…Oh that’s right.” My heart started racing. “You’re neck…” He murmured, letting his tongue gently go from my shoulder up to my neck and very lightly over that spot. 

Heat went straight to my core and brought me to the edge; the loudest moan escaped me and we both froze, I squeezed my legs together and Red sat up for a moment, “What was that?”

“What was what? I didn’t hear anything, I mean I thought that was you not me I just…um…it’s really hot in here.” I laughed awkwardly. 

A grin spread over his face, “You’ve got quite the weak spot.” He growled seductively and rushed back to it but I hid my neck under my shirt and glared at him. “Aww, don’t be like that.” He whined softly. 

“Personal space Red.” I grumbled.

He chuckled, “Alright, I get it.”

“If you want something bad enough, Red, you’ll wait for it.” I said sticking my tongue at him. 

“Oh that’s right, I promised to take you to dinner first.” He chuckled and nuzzled back into me. “Guess I can take us to MTT Resort like I promised…” He mumbled. “You can do that face paint stuff like you wanted. Blend in a little.”

Last night started coming back and I buried my face in his chest, “I’m sorry about last night Red.”

His arms wrapped around me protectively, his head resting on top of mine. This couch wasn’t big enough for this angle, I felt like I would fall off at any moment if Red wasn’t holding me, “Are you okay now?”

“I should be asking you that, drunky.” I mumbled against him. 

“I’m serious…” His voice vibrated against my cheek through his shirt. “I was worried about you.”

“I know, I’m okay but…” My eyes widened as the realization that Alice was still gone caused panic to rise inside me. “Alice disappeared.”

“What? What do you mean she disappeared?”

“She’s gone, Red. After last night…she just…disappeared…” I was worried. “I don’t know where she went…”

Red placed his hand over my soul, “Would you like to try projecting again? I could try finding her.”

I nodded, “If you’re alright with that…”

Red sat up and turned away from me so I could get started. Once we linked I felt hollow inside. Red hissed loudly for a moment before letting out a breath through his teeth. The gold chain connecting us was steady but was taking a lot of energy. After five minutes of trying to stay conscious the chains broke and I slumped against him. I didn’t have the energy to continue. Red was quiet. 

“Did you find her?” I panted. 

He hesitated before turning to me, “I…think I found her.”

Relief washed over me, but the worried expression he wore pushed my unease back into place, “And..?”

“I…Ally, she’s…” He struggled to speak. “She’s alive, but…” 

My eyes widened, “Red, what’s wrong with her?”

“I don’t know, but Determination was leaking out of some kind of wound. She’s sleeping but...not? I don’t know how to explain it. What’s important is that she’s there and alive, I’m just worried why she’s bleeding determination.”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to keep on my toes for a while.” I said thinking. What could’ve caused this? Red turned and pulled me into a cuddling embrace, nuzzling my hair. I looked up at him, “Why are you so affectionate today?” I giggled.

“Alcohol turns me into a cuddly bitch, alright?” He grumbled and buried his face in my hair. 

I laughed, it was kind of hilarious, “Well you did fall asleep pretty quickly cuddling yourself to my lap last night.”

“Shut up…” He mumbled pressing a kiss to my shoulder. 

“Where’s Papyrus?” I asked squirming away from his invasive kisses to my skin. 

“Sentry duty. After last night he asked me to keep an eye on you.” Red murmured licking my shoulder again. 

“YOU WILL GO NO FURTHER HUMAN! FOR I! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!” Papyrus’s words rang in my ear and my heart jumped into my throat. “How long ago?”

“About twenty minutes ago.” Red said, sensing my unease. “Why? What’s up?”

“Papyrus might be in danger.” I said looking up at him. “What if-“

“Chill, sweetheart. Papyrus isn’t in Snowdin today. He’s in Hotland.” He assured me. 

My unease settled and I exhaled a loud breath of relief, “Oh thank god.”

Red nodded nuzzling me again, “Took Flowey with him too. Just us today.”

Wonderful, I didn’t think I could handle much more of Red smothering me drunkenly against him so I sighed and pushed him off me, much to his dismay. I went to the kitchen and grabbed two pieces of bread and a glass of water and returned to Red. “Drink three of these and eat this. It’ll help soak up the alcohol and keep you from getting a hangover when it does, in fact, finish going through you.”

Red took them, “I uh…thanks.”

I smiled and sat with him as he ate the bread. He mumbled something about mustard and I glared at him. He shrugged with a nervous smiled and ate a little faster. Once he was finished he leaned back and rubbed his forehead. I eyed him curiously as he sighed, “I wanna tell you somethin.”

“What?”

He eyed me from the corner of his eye, “I think Chara was involved somehow with Alice. I don’t know why, but every instinct inside me is saying so.”

I looked into my lap and touched my chest, “I’m really worried, Red…”

He rubbed my back with his hand and sighed, “Look, if she’s half the badass she was the other day with Doggo I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

My heart ached a bit, “Yeah…”

Red yawned and sighed, “Alright, guess you should get to your uh…face paint. I’m feelin like headin to the resort early. Maybe catch a show while we’re there…” He was blushing. “I mean, if you’re feelin up to it.”

I wasn’t, but I knew staying here would only depress or worry me more, “Sure. We’ll see if Papyrus is interested in joining us.”

Red made a choking sound, “Not a chance! I was asking you on a da-“ He paused. 

I turned to eye him, “What was that?” I asked, a playful smile spreading across my face. 

“A date…I was asking you on a date…” He mumbled looking away, flustered. 

I touched my cheek, I was a blushing mess, “A date?”

His blush intensified, “Y-Yeah…I mean, why not?”

“Nobody’s ever asked me on a date before.” I murmured, star struck.

“Neither have I so I guess…we’re both going to either be really terrible at this or…nah, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Really?”

He looked unsure but nodded, “Y-Yeah! Of course it will, I mean you’ll put your makeup on and get dolled up while I…find something to put on and we’ll go to Hotland, have a really good time and…um…I don’t know what else but hey I make shit up as I go.”

I smiled happily, “I appreciate you’re input, Red. I’ll go get ready.” 

“I bought your face paint, it’s in my top black drawer in my room.” He said as I got up and headed to the stairs. 

He needed to find something to wear…maybe Papyrus had something he could fit into?

 

I tried a bit regular skeleton with a touch of sugar skulls Day of the Dead. My lips were painted black with teeth curving from my mouth to my jawline. Black smokey eye, as best I could with black paint and added a few dots and a spiderweb design curving up my cheek into my hairline. I dug into the bag of clothing Papyrus bought for me and discovered one last article of clothing under all the rest. A skin tight black dress with a ribbon to tie around the neck and LOTS of exposed cleavage. This was a date but…was this too flashy? I decided that it wouldn’t be good for me to deny it. Taking my loose braid down I was pleased by the curls it had left me with. I looked in the mirror as I pulled on one of the many sweaters from the bag, it was a white wool sweater…at least that’s what it felt like. 

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked…different, sexy yet a bit ridiculous for public. I blushed feverishly but decided I wouldn’t make Red wait for too long. I exhaled and pulled my boots on before opening the bedroom door cautiously. I walked to the stairs and I saw Red look up at me and his eyes went wide.

“Whoa…” He breathed, his cheekbones a light red as I made my way to the bottom of the stairs. I was shaking a little.

“Is it too much?” I asked shyly, suddenly really self-conscious.

He wanted to touch me but he refrained, “N-No! You look incredible! Like…I don’t even have a word for it, you just look…”

I was blushing furiously, oh gosh he was almost as flustered as I was! “It’s alright, I understand what you’re trying to say.” I looked down at my feet and swallowed hard. My voice felt distant, “Still drunk?”

“Hell no.” He chuckled a little breathlessly. “Well…maybe a tiny bit but I’m fine.”

I smiled brightly at him, which made him blush harder and look away from me. I took his hand in mine, “I’m ready when you are.”

He gave my hand a tiny squeeze and the world around us distorted, a little nauseating to look at but it was over in a second and we were suddenly inside the resort. I blinked around, it was fancy to say the least, surprisingly not filled with monsters that looked terrifyingly dangerous. Just…normal…

Red looked around a little nervously, “Alright, the place we’re going to dinner is there.” He pointed to the restaurant across the way. “But you and I are going there for now.” He pointed to wat almost looked like a movie theater. “Haven’t been to see a movie here in a long time.”

“Sans!” A voice tuned in and made Red jump a little. He hissed something under his breath and turned. 

“Hey, it’s Grillby’s little bean sprout.” He chuckled a bit nervously. 

She walked up to him with a pout, she was a fire elemental like Grillby, light blue fire resonated around her as she placed her hands on her hips, “Where have you been?”

He looked away nervously, “Me? Oh you know…” He looked at me pleadingly but this was too interesting to pass up and I gave him the cold shoulder. He grunted, “Busy with…stuff.”

“Oh really? I’ve been hearing rumors about you lately.” She said now folding her arms. “That you…” She looked at me and her eyes sparkled. “Is this her?” Red looked confused as the girl walked up to me, beautiful violet eyes sparkling among the cyan blue flames. “She’s a lot prettier up close!”

I blushed a bit, “It’s nice to meet you…” 

“My name is Bee, it’s wonderful to finally meet Sans’s Mystery woman!” She giggled. “People have been talking about it for the last few days!”

I looked up at Red whose eyes were completely void of light and sweat beaded on his skull. I turned back to Bee with a smile, “It’s nice to meet you Bee, I’m Ally.”

“Ally? That’s such a pretty name! Oh gosh, after the last monster Red dated he fell off the face of the earth! He stopped coming to comedy night at the restaurant…” She pouted and glared at Red but smiled again as she looked back at me. “I’m glad to see he’s met someone so nice.”

His last relationship? Something inside me twisted painfully. What was this feeling? Was it…jealousy? No, how could I be jealous? …Why would I be jealous? But I managed to force a smile, “Really? Red’s never mentioned anyone else.”

Bee gasped, “You didn’t tell her? He proposed and everything! She shot him down, walked out on him and moved out of Snowdin! Last I heard she was making it big here in Hotland.” She sighed and shook her head but put a hand to her mouth. “O-Oh! Sorry I shouldn’t have said that, that was…really insensitive of me…” She bowed in apology. 

Red shrugged, “S’no big deal.” But I could feel it swirling in his chest. Pain had replaced his good mood, how awful…that rejection must’ve been hard on him. 

I squeezed his hand gently, “Well it’s her loss. He’s the most wonderful monster I’ve ever met.”

This surprised both of them. Red stared down at me while Bee blushed and smiled, “Oh gosh, you’re so cute!” She looked so giddy. “Well, I have to go, I have a friend to see! Have fun you two!” And she rushed off away from us, disappearing into the crowd of monsters walking by. 

I exhaled loudly, “Well that was a thing.” I looked back up at Red, his eyes were so gentle as they looked back into mine. I blushed and looked back down. “What?”

He made a sound like he was clearing his throat and took my hand a little tighter, “I guess we should get into that movie before it starts.” He said pulling me along behind him. 

 

Getting our tickets were fun, Red had an awkward conversation about where he’d been yet again with the monster behind the counter. I squeezed his hand gently and gave him a reassuring smile, he glanced back at my smiling face and chuckled, looking back at the monster, “Heh, sorry buddy but we’ve got a movie to catch.” He said taking our tickets and turned to place and arm around my shoulders as we walked. 

When we got to our seats the credits were already rolling. Oddly enough some of them I swear I’d seen before, a few drink commercials and whatnot that reminded me of the ever changing coca cola commercials you see before every movie. When we sat down Red and I turned our attention to the screen, but for some reason I was getting nervous butterflies in my stomach. I knew what to expect when the words “A Mettaton Production” came on screen. I had been so wrapped up in spending time with Red that I had forgotten to ask what movie we were seeing. 

When the title came on screen I held back a laugh, it was called “A Love like No Other”. I leaned and whispered to Red as I tried holding back the giggles in my throat, “Are you sure we’re seeing the right movie?”

He was cringing, “I think I bought for the wrong one…” He admitted quietly with a groan. 

I shrugged giggling softly, “I didn’t take you as the hopeless romantic type.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah well I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly.”

We watched through the first fifteen minutes of the movie before we both realized we were the only ones in the room. He gave me a devilish grin and looked to the screen, “This movie sucks!” He yelled out. 

I started laughing uncontrollably, “Shush! Red, that’s so mean!” I was still whispering but it was getting hard to contain my laughter.

He looked around and then zeroed in on something, “Give me a second, be right back.” He got up and snuck over a few rows, leaned down to grab something and came back to sit with me. I looked into his lap and saw he had grabbed a half full box of popcorn. He gave me a grin before taking a handful and chucking it at the screen. He offered me some and in the heat of the moment I grabbed a handful and tossed it at the screen. “There ya go.” He chuckled. 

For the next thirty minutes we tossed popcorn and laughed at how corny the movie was, until the movie started to get interesting and we both settled down to a degree. I started to really relate to this “human” character as they went through the motions of falling in love. For a MTT production it was pretty well preformed. I guessed this Mettaton character was a little passionate about romance, either that or he was just really good at his job.

I took a peak at Red who was hugging the popcorn box as he watched. I smiled shyly and raised the divider between us, scooting over and leaning against him. He looked down at me and smiled, without a word he placed the box on the floor and pulled me into his lap, letting me lay against him while we watched. This was so comfortable…so wonderful and sweet. This feeling overtaking me was so beautiful I was tearing up. I forced back my tears for the sake of the paint on my face, couldn’t have that being ruined. 

“Are you comfortable?” Red whispered gently. 

I nodded against him, “Very.”

He hummed contently as we continued watching, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on mine. At this point my worry from the night before had melted away, I felt safe…happy…

When the movie ended Red and I sat through the credits, “You hungry yet?”

“A little…” I admitted. 

“Wanna head to the restaurant?”

I blushed, the image of a romantic dinner just sent my heart fluttering, “I-I guess.”

“Alright.” He said helping me to my feet then standing up. He stretched a bit and yawned. “Movies are usually boring but…I had a fun time.”

I nodded as I took his hand and we walked out of the theatre and back into the main area where the fountain in the middle of the room was gushing water around it. Red and I walked towards the restaurant when I felt a hand on my shoulder, snatching my hand out of Red’s abruptly. 

I looked back to see…

“M-Mettaton? The hell are you doing here?” Red asked glaring at the robot turning me to kiss my hand. 

Mettaton? The…actor? I gasped, “Oh my god! You’re Mettaton!”

He looked star struck, “My goodness, darling, aren’t you pretty to look at.”

I blushed, “Oh gosh, that’s sweet of you to say.”

Red smacked Mettaton’s hand from me and pulled me away a bit, “Yeah well, he’s not the greatest in person, let me tell ya.” Red hissed. 

“Rude as always, aren’t we Sans?” Mettaton sighed. “I thought that business with Mayleen was water under the bridge.”

Red’s eyes darkened, “Don’t you fucking say her name.” He warned. 

“Well who could blame her? When you held her from stardom she broke free, and now she’s making it big here in Hotland as my assistant! You should be happy for her. So, what are you holding this one from, hmm?”

Red went to lash out but I placed my hand on Red’s chest. He looked at me in confusion and I shook my head, smiling gently at him. He straightened up and sighed, folding his arms over his chest. I turned my attention to Mettaton. I glared, I may have hated confrontation but this was starting to piss me off, “That was uncalled for. Red’s an amazing monster and this Mayleen person missed out with him! How dare you try and shove something so painful in his face? Are you naturally so thick in the head or are you just fucking stupid?” I paused and covered my mouth in shock, did I really just say that?

Red stared at me but the words just suddenly came out, “If you ever speak to Red that way again I’ll have no problem turning you into scrap metal you fucking calculator!”

“M-My word!” Mettaton gasped.

Red took a hold of my shoulder and I eased a little, “Easy, sweetheart.” 

I felt tears stinging my eyes, “Come on Red.” I took his hand and began dragging him towards the restaurant angrily. Red looked back at Mettaton with a grin as Mettaton stood there in shock as we entered the restaurant. 

Once seated Red stared at me, “You uh…that was oddly aggressive of you.”

I covered my face with my hands, “I’m so embarrassed, I’ve never had that kind of outburst before.”

“You think its because of Alice’s leaking determination?” Red asked thinking hard on it. 

“Maybe…god that was so horrible.”

“Pssh, don’t apologize, I’ve never seen anyone resist that walking trashcan before, I got edgy but you just gave that sucker whiplash.” He laughed. 

I blushed and couldn’t help smiling, “I hope you’re not mad…”

“Pssh, me? You kiddin? I couldn’t be more proud.” He leaned on his hand, gaze hot. “Didn’t think it was possible but you’re really sexy when you’re angry.”

I snorted, “Oh so very attractive while I’m over here spitting venom at the Underground’s biggest celebrity.”

“…Thanks, really.” He said, his face softening. 

I blushed and looked away, “Gosh, you shouldn’t thank me for telling him off…”

“No, I meant for everything…I don’t think I’ve been this happy in my life. Even with Mayleen…I’m starting to think she was a fucking mistake.”

I looked up at him shyly, “Stop that, you’re making me blush.”

“Come on, it’s cute.”

“I-I’m not cute!” I pouted at him. 

He shrugged, “You’re right, you’re not cute, you’re fucking beautiful.”

Now he’d done it. I shook in my seat as my cheeks flared up viciously, “R-Red stop saying that! Oh gosh, my face is so hot.” I said trying to hide behind my hands. 

He chuckled, “How’d I end up so lucky?”

I was shaking in my seat but my heart was suddenly filled something warm. I needed to tell him…I needed to say it. I looked up at him, letting my hands fall to my lap, “Red…I want to tell you something…”

“Hmm?”

I looked into his eyes and I felt my heart racing. Just tell him! “I…I…” 

“Hello! Welcome, can I take you’re order?” A very enthusiastic Cat looking monster asked standing beside us.

I lost my nerve and held my tongue. I was steaming in my seat as Red ordered for us. I couldn’t hear what he ordered but I was so overwhelmed that I couldn’t hear him. After the waiter disappeared Red looked back at me curiously, “Sorry, what were you gunna say?”

I shook my head, “N-Never mind…” I’m such a coward…

“You sure?” He looked down and raised a brow. “Your soul is glowing through your dress…”

I gasped and tried to hide it, “Really Red i-its not…” Just tell him! What’s the harm? I mumbled to myself and took a breath, “Red I…I think I’m falling in love with you…” My eyes were squeezed shut. I was terrified, almost hoping he hadn’t heard it. Oh god…why did I…

I felt him move from his seat and kneel next to me, “Hey…” Oh god…I hesitated but looked over and saw Red’s face. The lights in eyes were little red hearts as he took my hands and forced me to turn to him. “Tell me again.”

“R-Red…this is-“

“Please.” 

I took a deep breath, my heart raced and face burned, “I…I…I’m falling in love with you…” I said again. “I love you…”

“Say it again…” He begged. 

“I love you Red…” 

He pulled me to him and pressed a kiss to my lips passionately. I was surprised but quickly melted into him. We kissed for a long moment, “Say it...just once more..."

“I love you, Red.” I said with more confidence. He pulled me in to kiss me again, holding me so gently to him.

He pulled back and gazed at me lovingly, “I love you too, sweetheart.”


	11. Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content. If you're uncomfortable with anything NSFW related please skip this chapter. 
> 
> Hey guys, it took me forever to bottle up enough courage for this chapter. It's a little short but... I'm dead...like really dead. It took everything i had to steel myself enough to write it. BUT! Here's what a lot of people have been waiting for, so here you go my readers <3 Enjoy!

Dinner was filled with shy and bashful glances over the table, my stomach fluttered nervously whenever our eyes met and I couldn’t hold his gaze for very long. This was the first time I had felt so…exposed. I wanted to hide from this overwhelming feeling, but I was so blissed out that I lost the ability to think clearly. After we were full Red sighed contently and hung his arms over the back of the chair lazily, using a toothpick to pick his teeth. I sighed and rubbed my stomach happily, it had been a while since I had eaten something like this. 

“Full?”

“Soooo muuuuch.” I groaned happily. 

He chuckled softly, “I’m beat, wanna head home?”

“Already?”

“Yeah I uh…” He rubbed the back of his head. “Listen, I know I’m over reacting here but Mettaton got me kinda paranoid about Mayleen.”

“So what’s the story behind her? I mean, if you were serious about her, why didn’t you imprint on her? It got me thinking, so I’m curious.” 

“You want the whole truth?” He asked gently.

“Yes.”

He sighed, “Alright. Her name was Catty, I met her here in Hotland. Of course, a handsome guy like me had a few flings in the past but nothin serious. She was the definition of sassy, coy and persistent. I hated her for a while because she invaded my space a lot, but eventually I started to enjoy her company. Well, after a few months we started dating. Two years later and I get the confidence to propose to her. I decided that I would imprint on her, I mean I thought I loved her. That night I took her out to Waterfall and before I asked she dumped me. She was pretty cold about it too, said she got an offer of a lifetime from Mettaton as his assistant. I knew it was Mettaton’s revenge for ruining his chance with my brother, not that Papyrus was into the idea. She changed her name and I was left to drink away my sorrows.” He rubbed his skull, his usual smile was strained. “I thought she was the one until I saw you. It was weird to me, my soul practically sang at your presence.”

I was blushing and smiling like an idiot, “I think I was too afraid for my life to think about that at the time.”

He nodded, “Yeah…I’m pretty scary.”

I felt my heart leap a little, “No Red. I think, for a monster, you’re really handsome. I’ve never met anybody like you. No human has ever made me feel like this. And I know that I have to go home someday, but I know that when that barrier comes down, I want to live with you.”

His eye glowed a little, “Are you sure you want that?”

I smiled at him lovingly, my chest felt warm, “More than anything in the world.”

He stood up and leaned in, pecking me on the top of my head. He surprised me when I was suddenly taken in his arms and, with a slight nauseating stretching feeling in the air, we were suddenly standing in his bedroom. I looked around then up at him, “A little warning next time.”

“I want to make this official…” He murmured laying me on the bedsheets. 

I blushed, “I-I-“

“Calm down, sweetheart.” He said sitting beside me and took out his soul. “Let me see yours.”

I sat up and let him pull it from my chest and the room was bathed in light. Our souls were sparkling angelically, pulsing light illuminating around us as Red held our souls between his hands. I watched him curiously, “What are we making official?”

“I may have imprinted on you, but it’s up to your soul if it feels the same.” He said letting our souls come together. They floated in his hands and the most beautiful sounds rang out softly, almost like the tune to a lullaby. He watched them, concentrating. 

I watched as my soul pressed into his and the most calm and loving feeling washed over me, as though every worry I held was being washed away.

“Your soul is singing…” He whispered as he held them out to me. “Here.”

I held out my hands and took them. Their beautiful warmth washed over me and my eyes overflowed with tears. Red’s soul held a thousand years of emotions within, something I couldn’t describe with any words but could feel his affection, love, and fears swirling inside me. I looked up at him and we gazed at one another as our souls sang together, brightening up the room like a dream. 

I let go of our souls, overwhelmed with raw emotion and crawled into his lap, pressing a kiss against him roughly. He chuckled a bit and pulled away a bit, “No teasing, sweetheart.”

“Don’t fight me.” I demanded softly forcing us to fall back on the bed while I pressed a kiss to his face again.

“I ain’t fightin you, but I think you should think about this before you decide to do it. I mean, not that I wouldn’t jump on ya but-“

“Stop talking.” I murmured against his mouth, curling my arms around his neck. He groaned in protest. 

“Ally, “ His voice was muffled. “You should think abou-AH!“ He gasped out as my nails lightly scratched over his spine and he shivered. “I really think you should think this through!” He choked out.

“You’re still talking.” I said softly as I nibbled along his collarbone, forcing his jacket back so I could feel him better. If he could love me the way I needed, I could at least give him something in return for everything he had done for me. I wanted this and I knew he did too. In a daring moment I swept my tongue over the bone.

“F-Fuck your tongue is warm…” He groaned out. 

I was blushing furiously but I continued without hesitation. Nerves be damned I wasn’t about to stop, his face was too precious. I couldn’t help nibbling on his clavicle until my teeth began tingling, I took the bone between my teeth and bit down.

“AH!” Red yelped. I pulled back covering my mouth and he let out a snort and chuckled. “That hurt.”

“I-I’m so sorry I couldn’t control it!”

“You like to bite?” He pulled me back down on top of him. “Bite away, you just startled me is all. I wasn’t expecting it.”

I leaned down and gently bit the bone once more, the urge to bite him harder overwhelmed me again but I forced it away. I licked the bite a bit and his grip on me tightened to a degree. I think I was just experimenting at this point, trying to spot the differences between my bones and his. After a few minutes of pulling at his shirt to see more he finally moved me away to pull it off. He seemed a little nervous but placed himself back onto the sheets and waited for me. 

“Like the view?” He asked. 

I placed a finger on his ribs and moved it experimentally, “I’ve touched them before but…” I said testing the soft bone, my fingers gently pressing into them then moving along each one. “Your bones are so much more malleable and soft. It’s strange to me but I kinda like it. You’re not JUST bones, you’re magic, and your bones are smooth and soft. You’re comfortable, I guess you could say.”

He blushed, “Well, what about you?”

I looked up and giggled, “My bones are hard as a rock.”

“True. But the rest of you, flesh and all, is soft.” He placed his hand on my leg. “Really fucking soft.” 

God my face was still burning. I leaned down and kissed his ribs, a small but pleasing gesture. One he seemed to enjoy. 

The color of Red’s face was pure crimson the closer I got to his pelvis, his breath hitched and he tried to contain the string of inappropriate words that slipped out through his clenched teeth. Each rib received a kiss as gentle and loving as the one before it until I got to the last rib. Red was twitching and squirming under me. I was a little embarrassed at my bold gesture but I just couldn’t help myself. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I traced my finger gently over the ridges of his spine, agonizingly slow down to the waistband of his shorts and back up, then back down again. 

I went a slight bit lower than his waistband and the world around me suddenly distorted and I was now lying on my back with Red staring down at me. He was panting hard, small animalistic growls rumbled from deep in his chest. He looked like he was fighting to control himself and losing, “You’re playing with fire, sweetheart.” He growled. 

My breath caught in my throat as he roughly took a hold of my leg and thrust is over his hip, pressing himself between my legs before planting a rough kiss to my lips. Was I ready for this? This was moving so fast that my brain wasn’t catching up and I couldn’t tell what I was feeling in this moment. I could feel warmth pooling between my legs, like the warm swirl of magic before I felt it press heavily against my underwear, the heat coming off him was so arousing. He leaned in on my neck, grazing his teeth over my weak spot, I let out a loud moan and my legs squeezing his hips as I attempted to hold back the wave of pleasure that shot through me. He groaned thrusting his hips a bit into mine, rubbing himself against me through our clothing until I was soaked through my underwear. 

“That was fast.” He said huskily against my neck. He pulled back to look at me and he froze for a moment. I looked away from his gaze in embarrassment but he forced me to look back at him. “Come on, let me see that pretty face.” He murmured. He could see my slight discomfort and asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

That was my way out…but I refused. I shook my head, “No, I’m alright. I’m just embarrassed, I’ve never done this before…”

“I’ll try to be gentle, but I can’t promise it’ll stay that way.” He warned leaning down to peck my lips. I could feel he was struggling to contain himself but I appreciated how gentle he was being. He released my leg and leaned back again. “These clothes are annoying me.” He snapped his fingers and my dress disappeared from my body, landing on the floor in a red aura. I tried to cover myself but Red took my arms in his hands and pinned them above me. I felt tears in my eyes as he got a good long look at my body, his eyes softened as he took a finger and gently trailed over the scars that lined my stomach. I was mortified he was even looking at them.

“What are these? I don’t remember seeing them before.” He asked looking up at me. “They look like scars…”

I wanted to hide, “They’re…from growing too quickly. I may only have two or three but…”

“They’re kind of beautiful.”

Every insecurity I’d ever had about them before just flew out the fucking window. He liked them? Thought they were beautiful? Who in their right mind would think stretch marks were beautiful? I was always told they were ugly but the way he looked at me…I didn’t feel ugly. I felt beautiful.

“Humans on the surface don’t normally see them that way.” I admitted. 

He ran his hand over my stomach and up to my chest, “Then those humans are wrong. Don’t be ashamed of your body because of something as simplistic as a scar. That’s fucking stupid.” He said flicking my forehead with his free hand. “If I was human, I’d be proud of my scars. Its proof you lived, and these scars are just the same. You grew, that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He pulled me in for a kiss once more, releasing my hands and roamed over my chest, squeezing my breasts gently. “Holy shit these are soft.” He chuckled. 

I whimpered as he teased a nipple between his fingers, sending waves of need coursing through me. He watched me, every twitch, moan, and facial expression, he weighed them all to determine what I liked, and god if he wasn’t doing an amazing job. I wasn’t a stranger to this kind of play on my own, but having Red touch me was completely different. Every inch he touched left a trail of warmth in its wake, making me shiver. 

He paused after a moment and without warning he took a hold of my panties and tore them off my body, quite literally…guess I didn’t like those anyway. He tossed them away and I was completely exposed. He took a moment to admire my naked form up close. I squirmed under his prying gaze, too embarrassed to look at him. My body was on fire, I couldn’t look at him, I was too afraid of the look he would be wearing. I felt him shift for a moment and the pressure on the bed lifted and I was suddenly lying by myself. I chanced a look to see Red locking his bedroom door. Oh god this was happening…when he looked back his eye was glowing furiously, intimidating and hot as he made his way back to me. 

“Can’t chance Papyrus walking in on this.” He laughed softly pulling me to him so that I was kneeling beside him on the bed. “I’ll ask only one last time, are you positive you want this?”

No hesitation. I nodded, “Yeah…” 

His grin widened, “Then let’s begin.” I was suddenly pinned to the bed with my arms being held by magic, red mist swirling around my wrists as it held me down. Holy shit that look on Red’s face. My heart was racing harder than before as I stared at him, then down to the glowing crimson erection sitting at the base of his pelvis. It was…a lot bigger than I thought it was. He took my leg up and bit into the soft flesh of my calf, leaving almost bruising marks up my leg as he made his way down to- “OH MY GOD RED NO!” I yelled out but he ignored me. He wouldn’t let me hide, wouldn’t let me wiggle or squirm. He held me down with his magic as his tongue lapped over my gushing core. 

“Relax, let me take care of you.” He murmured against my leg, pressing a gentle kiss before he continued his assault. I felt his prying tongue prod at my entrance and I held my breath; I wasn’t so much afraid anymore, I was so excited and aroused that whatever self-conscious thoughts had been clouding my mind were now replaced with a misty haze of lust. I was trying to keep my voice down, I was getting loud and I feared people would hear the noise. 

Sensing my discomfort Red nipped my inner thigh, reaching his hand up to tease my clit, making my back arch. “You’re beautiful like this.” He whispered, testing me by inserting a digit inside me. I cried out in shock. If he kept saying such wonderful things about me I was going to explode. “It’s one thing seeing this in Alphys’s comics but a whole other seeing it in person.”

What the hell was Red doing to me? I couldn’t describe what was soaring through my mind and body until he pulled away, much to my irritation. He got to his knees and licked his fingers slowly, if I didn’t know any better I would say he was enjoying torturing me…then again, when had I known better? I watched him as he gently caressed my legs before leaning over me, “I’m sorry if this hurts…”

“Is it supposed to..?” I asked, fear tickling my chest as I looked up at him with uncertainty.

He tried to look convincing but I knew he couldn’t tell me it wouldn’t, instead he kissed my fore head and let his magic release me, taking my hand in his, “If this hurts tell me and I’ll stop.” He looked unsure of that but I trusted him. “If it hurts and you want me to continue, squeeze my hand.”

My heart was beating in my ears, I nodded and he let out a slow and shaky breath. I felt him press against my entrance, the sheer pressure of it was making my legs shake uncontrollably as he eased himself inside me, going at the slowest pace he could. I felt him lose control of himself and he slammed his hips against mine, burying himself all the way inside me. I let out a strangled cry, holy shit that hurt! Red regained struggled composure, freezing himself, “Shit, I’m sorry I lost it there for a second!” He looked my face over worriedly. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

I felt tears in my eyes but the pain was already easing away and I took a shaking breath, “I’m alright…just…ow…” 

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, “I’ll wait…” I could feel the reluctance to pause but he was fighting it for my sake. I was more than grateful until I could adjust to him. 

After a minute I nodded to him, “I’m alright now.” I gave him a weak smile. Honestly, the idea of feeling pain again frightened me but I wasn’t about to chicken out.

He was starting to sweat from his internal struggle but he looked relieved to hear me give him the okay to continue. He was slow at first, gently thrusting into me as gently as possible, I winced from the slight pain but it quickly vanished and was replaced by pleasure. After two minutes of taking this slow he picked up speed and rhythm, forcing electric shocks of pleasure ripping through me. I felt my toes curling as the fire growing in my belly set ablaze to the rest of me. What was I feeling? I had no words to describe it, but all I knew was it was feeling. Raw untapped feeling inside me, emotion’s I’d never felt or experienced before. Then it hit me, this was ecstasy. 

Red leaned in to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him to me. My mind started to blur the world around me until I could hear it clearly. The tiny music our souls made before was suddenly playing loud in my ears and I was pulled into the beauty of this experience. This wasn’t sex, this was a bonding of souls, this was pure love at its finest. Everything I thought I knew about love was dimmed by this, and Red’s soul sang to mine the love he was feeling in this moment. This experience would forever be burned into my mind, the most beautiful moment of my life.

Red leaned his head down to my ear. I thought he was going to whisper to me but instead I felt his teeth bite into my weak spot and the world around me seemed to shutter and break with the force of a thousand tons. I screamed out his name as a powerful orgasm hit me, forcing my back to arch up and my fingers to grip him for dear life as everything around me distorted. Red’s pace quickened, I could feel a swell of magic inside me as Red’s face buried into my shoulder and as warmth pooled in my stomach and his grip on me tightened as he hit his own release. He let out a shaky moan against my skin, as we both lay there panting and shaking, my body was practically vibrating at this point. 

“Holy shit…” Red panted against me. His magic disappeared and he collapsed next to me, still holding my hand tightly in his. 

The melody in my ears faded softly and I was left in the warm glow of pleasure. I turned my head to look at Red who was watching me lazily back, he looked sleepy. I turned over and we watched one another for a moment before a giggle escaped me. He smiled and snorted a bit, pulling me closer as we both began laughing softly. We were so happy and filled with bliss that laughter just felt natural. When we managed to calm down enough he brushed my hair out of my face and pressed a small kiss to my forehead. 

“I don’t know what to say right now, I wanted to make a romantic comment but…” He started. 

“I know, my brain is mush right now.” I giggled nuzzling him. 

He held me for a long time, letting his fingers trail up and down my back lovingly as we bathed in one another’s presence. I never thought I would ever have this. This beautiful moment I could share with anyone, but I was here, sharing it with someone I loved. I couldn’t have been happier if I tried. 

“Let’s get some sleep…” Red murmured against me. I could tell he was passing out and I nodded against him. I knew I would need the rest but…

“I love you…so much Red.” I murmured, placing a gentle kiss to his clavicle before snuggling into the sheets. 

He pressed a light kiss to the top of my head, a small smile on his face, “I love you too, Ally…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunna see some interesting turn of events coming in the next chapters. So get ready for some drama lol


	12. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy and thankful for all my readers...I can't tell you how much your support means to me :3 Things will progress from here, there will be more NSFW stuff in coming chapters so...thats a thing lol Enjoy our special guest~

I was dreaming, I knew because I was in the void, floating in the endless black of my mind. I looked around and noticed the small dark sphere of light pulsing a red light out into the confines of my consciousness. I walked towards it with curious ambition when I realized what this was. Lying within was Alice, determination was swirling around inside the bubble she had created in an attempt to keep it from leaking into the rest of my soul. I covered my mouth in horror. Was she alive? Was she…no, she looked to be moving a little, but she was definitely wounded very badly. I knelt beside the bubble, “Alice?”

There was a twitch and she looked over at me, “It’s pathetic, don’t you think?” She murmured looking away, her face contorted in shame. “I was supposed to protect you and here I am…”

I remembered my awful dream and looked at her sympathetically, “What did this to you?”

“Some asshole named “Chara”. They jumped in and attacked me when I didn’t comply with their demands. Like I’m gunna do that.” She laughed weakly. 

“What do I do?” I asked gently. “How do I help you?”

“I don’t know...at this point too much determination is leaking out of me.” She winced as she attempted to point to the swirling red around her. “I don’t know what to do about this. I’ve never had this happen before…” 

“I’ll have to find some way to help you…Alice I don’t want you to die.” I cried softly. 

“You’re such a crybaby,” She giggled. “I’m not going to die, but if this continues I’m worried this amount of determination will overwhelm you and your soul will become unstable and dangerous.”

“Oh my god…” I whispered. “T-There has to be some way to heal you and dispel the excess determination.”

“Well, get looking, I may be strong but I’m getting weaker the more of this shit comes out of me. Your body can’t handle the large amount that’s being exuded. Get bone boy to take you to see that doctor he mentioned. I don’t trust whoever they might be but if we don’t get this under control you’re going to either become a murderous psychopath or you’re going to overdose on determination and die.”

Fear took over me, “Is it really that powerful?”

“You jumped into bed with Red, Ally. You just showed off a small amount of raw determination.” She looked up at the endless void and sighed. “And that is a small amount. Imagine how bad it’ll be in a few weeks? If this continues…you might kill your boyfriend without hesitation.”

Oh my god. I stared at her, “Alright, I’ll have him take me in the morning…” She looked fragile like this…and that scared me. The gravity of the situation was dawning on me and I felt like crying. “We’ll be fine…right?”

Alice looked over at me and smiled as gently as she could, “You’ll…be just fine.” Even though her words did give me some comfort her eyes told me otherwise. I started getting pulled from my slumber, Alice looked at me sympathetically, “Good luck.”

 

My eyes fluttered open slowly, the feeling of Red’s fingers playing gently with my hair as I roused made me hum happily. I blinked away my sleep and smiled up at him. He smiled lazily back, “Mornin, sweetheart.” He murmured. 

“Morning…” I mumbled sleepily, I felt oddly colder than normal until I realized I was still naked lying on top of the blankets. I felt the night before creep back into my mind and I felt my cheeks redden. “So that wasn’t part of my dream…”

“Nope.” He said smiling a little smugly. “Pretty sure you were screaming my name to all the neighbors too.”

I groaned and shrank down into a ball, “Oh my god…” I hid my face in my hands and sighed. 

He brushed my hair back, then froze, “Shit…” He whispered. I felt his fingers glide over my neck. “I’m really sorry…” He looked down and sucked in a shaking breath. “Holy fuck you bruise easily.”

I looked down and gasped, sure enough several bruises from being held down and Red’s aggressive biting lined my skin. I sat up and began counting them, the larger ones were where he had bitten me, but there were a few small ones up my legs and my arms. I stared at them for a long moment and a laugh escaped me, “Wow.” 

“Are you in pain?” He asked looking me over. 

“No, this is normal.” I assured him. “My skin is soft but it’s ridiculously sensitive. I’ve always bruised like this.”

He looked unconvinced but left it alone, “You hungry?”

My dream with Alice came rushing back and I looked at him quickly, “Red I…I need to see that doctor you were talking about.”

“Doctor Alphys? Why? What’s wrong?” He said in a rush.

“Right now I’m alright but…Red there’s dangerous amounts of determination leaking out of Alice right now. She’s got it contained but it’s slipping. If she can’t hold it I…I could die, or worse.” I couldn’t look at him. 

“Chara did this to you…” His voice sounded angry. “Get dressed and I’ll take you to Alphys. Just…don’t let her take you out of my sight, alright? She’s not very trust worthy.”

I nodded, “Alright…”

I got my sweater on and some jeans, pulling on my boots before going to the bathroom to wash off the makeup on my face. It surprisingly wasn’t smeared. I washed it off and sighed as I turned and left the bathroom. Red took my hand on my way out and hugged me tightly, “You’ll be fine.”

I nodded, “I can only hope.”

Red took me by the waist and used a shortcut into Hotland again, making me a little dizzy when we landed, but it was the sweltering heat that caught me off guard more than the nauseating feeling of being stretched and pulled around. I winced, “I can see why they call it Hotland…I’m so glad you teleported us inside the resort yesterday.”

He shrugged, “Couldn’t have you sweating all that pretty face paint off.”

I smiled up at him, “You really liked that?”

He blushed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the metal building before us, the large doors with the words “LAB” written across them in large red letters. I looked to Red who looked on edge, if he really was a dog his heckles would be raised in defense. He banged on the door and we waited. When there was no answer he frowned and growled in frustration. 

“Open the door Alphys!” Red yelled.

“GO AWAY!” I could hear a shrill yet angry female voice on the other side of the doors.

“Don’t make me break them down again!” Red growled. 

“Stop that! You’re probably scaring her!” I scolded and placed my hand to the doors. “Hey, Alphys. My name is Ally and I’m here because I was told you could help me.”

There was a pause before Alphys spoke back, “You’re that human, aren’t you?”

I looked to Red for guidance and he nodded to me, “Yeah, I am.”

There was silence but after a minute the door opened and a small yellow monster with spiraled glasses looked out, “I guess…I can let you in…”

We walked inside and the lights came on, giving us a look at the lab. Red’s eyes widened, “Holy shit, Alph, what the hell have you done to the lab?”

“M-Mind you own business.” She hissed. “Besides, you don’t work here anymore. What do you care?”

I glanced at Red who looked at me in a panic. I raised a brow and he shrugged me off, “Well I do because we have a special problem I need you to look into.”

Alphys looked me over, “Hmm? Your soul is a very solid green.”

“You can see it?” I asked in surprise.

She nodded, “W-Well sure.” She examined me closer. “Oh…that’s strange.” Alphys mumbled aloud. 

“What is it?” I asked as she looked at my chest more.

“Let me see it up close. I thought I saw…”

I let Red tug it out for me and held it out for Alphys to look at, “Something wrong Doc?”

“I knew it.” She said concentrating. “Your soul has an irregular pulse, it’s green, but every few moments a pulse of red comes to the surface from the middle.” She eyed me. “Why is that I wonder?”

I blushed heavily, “I’ve…got someone in there with me that is wounded and leaking raw determination into my soul. She’s trying to keep it contained but-“

“Another person?” She looked puzzled. 

“She’s got this split personality thing. The one leaking determination is Alice.” Red said shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Alphys turned slowly towards Red and folded her arms, “How did that happen?”

“Chara.” Red said flatly.

Alphys’s body seemed to pale at the name, “No…how?”

“Somehow she spiritually attacked Ally and showed her a vision of…” Red’s fists clenched. “The last reset.”

Alphys looked shocked, “Oh my goodness. I-I’m sure I can help. I might be able to extract the DT but if your friend in there is wounded and bleeding DT then just extracting it won’t be enough.”

“DT is short for Determination, right?” I asked looking to Red. 

“Mhm.” He said eyeing Alphys.

She pondered something, pacing for a few minutes until she looked at me closer, “I would…very much like to run some tests, if you don’t mind.” She said nervously eyeing Red back.

“What kind of tests?” I asked, I didn’t like where this was going but if this wasn’t fixed…

“Just a few blood tests, some samples of the determination, nothing too big. I would perform some others but…” I could see the steely gaze Red had on her and she cowered from him. “A-Anyway, it’s not important. Let’s get started.” 

We were walked further into her lab and in through a large door. The room was dark and eerie, something about it felt off. This was terrifying. Red grabbed my hand protectively and leaned in to whisper to me, “Stay close to me.”

I nodded and let him lead me through the darkness until we came to a larger room. When the lights flickered on I stared surprised, in the middle of it was some kind of machine. Alphys cleared her throat to speak but Red cut her off, “The DT extractor?”

“Yes, I have taken time and effort to make it work properly after our…last incident.”

Red glared at her, “I ain’t putting her in there after what happened last time.”

“You don’t really have much of a choice!” Alphys argued. “Regardless of what happened, she needs to give it a shot. Her soul could completely destabilize!”

“I don’t want her to die!” Red growled. 

“S-She’ll die either way!” Alphys yelled. “If you let this opportunity slip away, Red, s-she’ll become like Chara!”

“STOP! My god, is everyone in the underground so loud?” I said rubbing my forehead. “Regardless of the consequences, I have to at least try it.” I was terrified but I didn’t have many options. “I’ll be just fine.”

“Kitten, listen to me-“

“Red, it’ll be fine.” I tried to give him my best smile. He could see right through me…

Red’s eyes darkened and he grit his teeth, “Fine.”

Alphys clicked her nails together nervously then showed me over to a chair where some medical supplies were scattered over the metal table beside it. I sat down and let Alphys take my arm, the moment she pulled out the needle my heart leapt and I held my breath. Red was at my side in an instant, “The hell is that for?”

“Blood test, did you not hear what I just said two seconds ago?” She said glaring through her glasses at him. 

“It’s makin her nervous.” Red hissed. 

“I-I’m fine.” I managed out. I was terrified of needles but if this was necessary…

I felt the quickest pinch at the crease of my elbow and winced, I couldn’t look at it…the idea of blood was making me nauseated. I looked up at Red who was tense with his teeth clenched so I squeezed his hand, forcing him out of his trance. He smiled at me as best he could before Alphys finished.

“All done.” She said taking the vial to the machine and placing it inside a small compartment behind the machine. Red placed a bandage over the bleeding pin prick on my arm and helped me to my feet. Alphys closed the compartment and went to the door of the machine and pulled it open. “Ready?”

I nodded slowly, I knew this was dangerous but I couldn’t risk being overwhelmed by determination. I couldn’t risk hurting everyone.

“D-Don’t worry, this will work!” Alphys said as I walked up next to her. “I’m sorry, if it does work you’ll experience a lot of pain. If it doesn’t…”

I nodded, “That’s…reassuring.” I took a deep breath. “I’ll be okay. Just…make sure Red doesn’t do anything too drastic.”

She nodded, “Deep breaths.” 

I nodded as the machine closed around me. The smell of metal and plastic filled my nose as the almost claustrophobic space closed in on me. I took several deep breaths, terrified for my life as the machine started up. I could hear Red talking to Alphys outside.

“If anything happens to her…I’ll raise this lab to the fucking ground.”

“D-Don’t threaten me, I’m trying to save her life.” Alphys warned. “I-I could kill her if I wanted to, you know. It takes one wrong move and I could kill her. S-So remember that this is a VERY delicate process, so keep your mouth shut and let me work.”

The machine made a sickening buzzing sound and light filled my eyes. I thought I screamed but no sound came out, nothing. The silence was almost deafening; that was until I opened my eyes once more and I was suddenly standing in a void of endless white space. I blinked and looked around, I was afraid but couldn’t speak or make any sound. Where the hell was I? The confines of my mentality was a dark grey, better suited to Alice’s liking, but this was just…blank. I suddenly felt another presence behind me.

“..” (“Do not be afraid child.”)

The amount of garbled sound hitting my sensitive ears made me wince. I turned to see a large black mass with a white mask-like face, large grin set in place, standing behind me. I tried to flee but I couldn’t move as they reached out their hand to me. 

“.” (“Your soul is injured and leaking determination.”)

I don’t understand…I don’t understand what you’re saying! 

He touched my chest and I felt the pull of my soul but it was gentle, caring and loving. I watched as he examined the pulsing in my chest. Without warning he dug his fingers painfully into my soul and I screamed in pain inaudibly. I felt my body pull and distort until he ripped a crimson red soul out of mine. I felt pain rocking through me as the soul took the shape of Alice, the wound was still leaking a red mist and her eyes were shut as though she was sleeping. 

“.” (“How interesting, such a peculiar soul.”)

A purple aura surrounded his hands as he passed them over her wound. She winced but very quickly the magic he used seeped into Alice’s form. She opened her eyes and we were looking back at one another, “Ally?” At least she could speak. “What are we doing here?” She turned her face to the monster holding her. “WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!”

I waved my hands to her, telling her not to freak out. She seemed to catch onto what I was saying and looked down to the wound, “Its closing.”

The creature nodded slowly and I noticed their eyes, much like Red and Papyrus, were glowing, though his were a vivid purple. When he released Alice he let her go gently and stood back.

“I…I am not very well adjusted to your language, Green soul. I do not wish to…harm you or your friend.” His voice was like static underwater but I could understand him at least.

I opened my mouth to speak but still nothing came out. I grit my teeth and motioned to the closing wound on Alice’s body with a questioning look. He seemed to understand. Good.

“The injury was…inflicted by someone else. The demon took the determination and…left your friend like this so their determination could…corrupt you.” He turned to look at Alice. “Your soul is made up of pure determination, and hers is Kindness…a rare psychological phenomenon for a human soul to split into two separate conscious beings…very interesting…” 

“Well doc? You seem to have all the answers. What the hell is up with this Chara character and why did they choose Ally to attack?” Alice asked folding her arms. “It doesn’t make sense to me, without my presence she would’ve only shown up as a green soul, right?”

“Please…call me Gaster.” He said and motioned to me. “You are an Empath, no? A human with the ability to manipulate emotions?” I nodded. “Good, yes, I could sense it in your soul. Chara is manipulative, they wanted you to feel their hatred and turn on the people around you, they are a very isolated creature, abused and betrayed by their friends and family. Your soul is split down the middle, as a matter of fact, red and green signifying your conjoined souls of Kindness and determination. They targeted you because they wanted to use you like they did Frisk.” 

“I know you said that you weren’t used to English but you’re speaking it really well.” Alice said suspiciously. 

He nodded, “The more I use a language the faster I adapt to it. My apologies.”

“Yeah whatever.” Alice said rolling her eyes. 

Gaster, with one swift motion of his hand, opened a rift in the white of the void and inside were… “These are my memories from each and every timeline, stored here in the anti-void. Allow me to share one with you.” He pulled one out and inside I could see Red and a young child fighting in…the yellow hallway…

My stomach churned and I felt sick. It was my dream. But…it wasn’t a dream. This really happened. Red really died. I covered my mouth and Alice went to my side. For the first time in the years she’s been with me I could physically feel her, almost as though we were just twins in the same room, concerned for one another. 

“My son fought to keep the world safe but even he could not stop Chara’s advances.” He sighed. “Luckily Frisk gained control at the last second and reset the world once more. But instead of Frisk…” He looked at me dead in the eye. “You showed up.”

His son? Red’s…this guys son? “What are you getting at?” Alice demanded.

“Her presence here in the underground has caused a ripple, if you will. It’s caused us to merge out of our original timeline. Frisk never entered the underground here. If you had never released Alice during your fight recently, Chara may never have woken in this timeline, but the amount of determination Alice owns is so powerful that it even caught my attention. Yet because of your hold on your soul and Alice defending it, it’s likely Chara fears you. Seeing that they took some of your determination tells me they are trying to contact Frisk once more because they know that if Frisk never comes, they will have no power left to use. They will crumble away into nothingness.”

“So Chara attacked me and Ally because they are afraid of our presence here? Because…they can’t manipulate her like they did Frisk?”

“Being that you are also not a child makes you a much more difficult soul to manipulate. Though…I am worried about your abilities as an Empath, your emotions are easily manipulated. Therefore, you will need some training at defending your emotions. I see you’ve almost perfected the Link Chains on your arms, but you can also use those same chains to wrap around your soul, almost as armor to protect yourself. It’s why Empaths were so powerful during the war, they could not only manipulate emotions, but protect their souls using their emotions. Those binding chains are your armor.”

Alice pat my head, “Whoa, that’s nifty against soul attacks but what about if Frisk DOES come? They did say they were using my determination to contact them.”

“Then allow Sans to teach you how to defend yourself, it is the only way. You may even learn how to link the chains at a distance. If you can do that, you may be able to calm Frisk down and save them.”

I looked at my hands then to Alice, who rolled her eyes and sighed, “She says ‘Thank you’.”

Gaster gave a small bow, “I will send you back now, no use keeping you here. Please, tell Sans…it wasn’t his fault.”

Without warning both of us were flung into the darkness, merging back into one being as I felt myself hit an invisible floor. I gasped and sprang upright, I was...back in the lab? I looked around and realized I was hooked up to several machines. What the hell happened? I got up slowly, pulling the cords and wires off my body until I was free. I felt stiff, “What happened?” One of the monitors behind me began beeping loudly. Oh that wasn’t good.

About two seconds later I heard loud footsteps down the hall. Alphys, Papyrus, and Flowey burst through the door, making me almost jump out of my skin. “She’s alive!” She cheered. 

“The hell happened?” I asked rubbing my forehead. 

“Well, it worked. But…” She clicked her nails together once more nervously. “Y-You weren’t breathing and your heart had stopped. I-I must’ve set the dial too high…B-But you’re alive!”

“How long was I out?”

“A few hours. I extracted the excess determination and I managed to keep you stable on that machine. We were worried you wouldn’t wake up.” She admitted looking to Papyrus. “He came the moment Red’s meltdown started.”

Papyrus sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Indeed, he’s unconscious for the time being.”

“He destroyed half the lab!” Flowey said puffing up. “Sheesh! Jumping to conclusions. He’s so hot headed!”

Alphys nodded, “If you want I can take you to him. H-He’s strapped down for now so that he doesn’t go on another rampage.”

“Yeah, please. I have to tell him something.” I said standing from my seat. I felt a little dizzy but otherwise alright. I felt something off and touched my chest. “My necklace!”

“O-Oh! Right!” She walked over to a small table and picked it up. “I’m sorry, the metal was messing with my machines.”

“No worries…” I pulled it on and opened it, smiling at the picture of my mother and sister. Time really flies… “A-Anyway. Take me to Red.”

Papyrus nodded, “I will be heading home to prepare dinner. I’m sure you are hungry!”

“Yes, I am. Thank you so much Papyrus.” I said hugging him. I planted a tiny kiss on Flowey. “Be safe on your way home.”

“We will!” Flowey said with a wink. 

“Indeed, I’ll be teaching little Flowey here how to cook more. He’s gotten very good.” He said proudly as we walked out of the room. “Good luck!” He said turning down a different hallway and disappearing.

He really was a big goofball under all those spikes. We walked down a darkened hallway and came to a room with a strange number of beds. Alphys had me wait while she went to check on him. 

“You awake?”

“Unfortunately…” Red growled. “For you at least.” He struggled against his restraints and in frustration he snarled at her. 

“Will you calm down already?” Alphys huffed and motioned for me to walk in. 

I walked into the room and Red’s eyes widened, “Ally? Holy fuck you’re alive!” His head hit the table and he struggled against his restraints. “Alphys you have two seconds to untie me.”

She glared at him, “If you promise not to hurt me.”

He sighed, “I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

She hesitated but began untying him. The moment the belts came undone he got to his feet and slammed his fist on the top of her head. She yelped and held the top of her head in pain, “W-Why’d you do that!”

“Because you’re pissing me off.”

I walked over, Red held his arms out to me but I bypassed him and helped Alphys, “Are you okay?”

Red turned his head in disbelief, “Hey, what the hell?”

I glared at him, “That was so uncalled for!”

He turned to me fully, “Are you serious?”

I placed my hands on my hips, “Your freaking out could’ve hurt someone. She helped me, there’s no reason to hurt her like that!”

His eyes brimmed with hot tears. “I thought I lost you! I was scared and confused, alright! That’s twice you’ve almost given me a heart attack! And I don’t even have a heart to begin with!”

Alphys looked up at me with a shy smile, “But you’re alive, and your friend is alright.”

I looked to Red and smiled, “I am alive, so stop crying…you’ll make me cry.” I said wrapping my arms around him. The fluff of his jacket was warm and comfortable against me as he hugged me tightly.

“So, about the damages.” Alphys said straightening her glasses.

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about Alphys.” Red chuckled against me. 

“YOU BLEW UP HALF M-MY LAB!” She shouted.

“Nah, doesn’t ring a bell.” He said winking down at me. 

The world around us distorted and we were standing in the kitchen. Flowey looked over and smiled, “Welcome back guys!”

Papyrus looked back and smiled, “I have made dinner if you are hungry. I believe this is my best yet!”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Red said releasing me but I caught his arm. He looked down at me, “Something wrong?”

“He said it wasn’t your fault.” I murmured. “He’s a kind father.”

The look of recognition in his eyes told me all I needed. I pecked him on the cheek and went to dish up, I could feel the light flutter of hope in his soul. And that was all I could’ve asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When she was pulled out of the machine she was basically comatose. Red thought she was dead and in a fit of rage destroyed a portion of the lab. Well since Papyrus had been on Sentry duty heard the commotion and ended up fighting his brother. It was short and sweet since Red didnt want to hurt Papyrus. Just wanted to...make it clear if it wasn't clear lol


	13. You Know It's Kill or Be Killed, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! ; w ;   
> This chapter is SO late and Ive been stressing out about it for DAYS. A lot of stressful and devistating things have happened and it took a bad toll on my emotional wellbeing. I'm helping my friend plan a funeral for her mother and my grandmother was just diagnosed with cancer so I've been REALLY busy with it. I'm really sorry but it's here!
> 
> This chapter has some NSFW content in it, you have been warned <3

“So…you met my old man, huh?” Red asked as I got the bed ready before we hopped in to sleep. “That’s really hard to believe, even though I can tell you’re tellin me the truth. So…what happened?”

I turned back after fluffing my pillow, “Well, I woke up in a white abyss. Everywhere I looked it was white, pure and bright. Gaster talked to me in a language I’ve never heard, he sounded like radio static that had been submerged in water when he spoke to me. He pulled out my soul and somehow pulled Alice right out of my soul. It was…unbelievably painful but I couldn’t speak. No matter what I did I couldn’t speak, I don’t know why.”

Red shrugged, “Okay, white abyss, Gaster, no voice…what else?”

“When he pulled Alice out he examined her then used some kind of purple magic to heal her wounds. It was…weird but it worked. Alice woke up and demanded to know who he was. After a moment of struggle he began speaking English.”

“Sounds like Gaster, always quick to learn.” He rubbed his skull gently and sat on the bed. “What did he say?”

“He explained a little about Chara, a little about Empaths, some other stuff but mostly that Chara might be afraid of my presence in the Underground.” I sat beside him and sighed. “He wants me to start training myself so I can use my chains as armor against Chara, and use them to help save Frisk. I…I wouldn’t know where to start though.”

“Well you can try practicin on me if you need to.” Red said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 

“I plan to do just that.” I giggled softly. “You’re my partner.”

He pecked my cheek, “Alright, I’ll take you out to Undyne’s trainin course tomorrow and you can try it from there, see if I can’t get her to join ya.”

I felt a slight twinge of fear, I guess I was still gun-shy from my last run in with her, “I don’t want to impose…”

“She owes me for last time, but I’m sure she’ll enjoy having you as a sparring partner.” He chuckled. “And if anything gets out of hand I’ll put her lights out.”

I frowned at him and folded my arms, “I want this to be friendly. So keep it friendly.”

“Yeah, yeah…” He sighed and released me. “I’ll see if Boss and the weed want to join.”

I clasped my hands together and smiled, “That’s a wonderful idea! I’m sure they would love to!”

“You’re really excited, aren’t ya?”

I blinked a few times, “I guess yeah, I am pretty happy today.” I gave him a warm smile and he blushed. “Guess I’m just happy to be here.”

“You’re weird.” He laughed and ruffled my hair. “I’ll go let Papyrus know so he can prepare for tomorrow.” He got up and walked out into the hallway. I could hear the knocking on Papyrus’s door and a very weak voice yell.

“Go away Sans…”

“I wanted to talk to you about what ally wants to do tomorrow.” Red said through the door, he sounded worried. “You okay bro?”

The door opened and Papyrus sighed, “I’m sorry, it would be dangerous for me to leave the house tomorrow.”

“Holy shit bro, are you sick or something?”

I got up and walked into the hall, “Is everything alright?” I saw the dark circles under papyrus’s sockets…that was weird but okay. He took one look at me and immediately looked away in irritation, “Are you okay Papyrus?”

He stiffened at my voice and looked back at me, orange flushing his face. Red looked between us and something clicked, “Bro are you-“

“NO! I SAID IM FINE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!” Papyrus shrieked. 

“Aww, bro, you should’ve said something.” Red chuckled. 

“What’s happening?” I asked curiously. 

“Pap’s in heat.” He snickered. 

“I-I AM NOT!” Papyrus hissed angrily. “I’ll have you know I’ve never been in heat before and I never plan to!”

“Well you’re right, you haven’t. But you are now, so…” Red grinned. “Who’s the lucky lady?”  
Papyrus looked at me sheepishly then at his feet, “This is stupid, I shouldn’t have to explain anything to either of you.”

“Come on bro.” Red urged.

Papyrus mumbled the name and both Red and I strained to hear it, “Who?”

“ALICE, ALRIGHT?!” Papyrus yelled. 

Both Red and I stood in shock for a moment, “Wait, you’re pining over Ally’s alter ego?”

“My what?” 

“Yes well…I found her to be unbearably charming in her own sadistic way. Her blue eyes so icy and cold like the snow I just-“ He froze and groaned. “Would you please leave me alone. Unlike you I can control my urges, so unless you want to become my victim I suggest getting the hell away from me.” Papyrus hissed, slamming the door in Red’s face. 

Well…that was unexpected. Red and I returned to his room and I sat on the bed with my hand on my chest, for a moment it felt like my soul was singing, “Alice?”

“Hmm?”

“I know you heard that.”

“Heard what? Papyrus?” She scoffed. “As if, do you see the position I’m in? Unless there’s a way to split us into two beings he’s out of luck.” She laughed but it was forced. 

“Do you…like him?” I asked her slowly as Red hopped onto the bed beside me. 

She was silent but after a minute she responded, “Does it matter what I want?”

That was unusual. “Something wrong?” Red’s voice broke me out of my thoughts. 

“Alice is acting off.” I said folding my arms. 

“Off? Was it because of Papyrus?” He choked on a laugh when I nodded. “Seriously?”

“I think she might like your brother.” I whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Red asked raising a brow. 

“Because I don’t want to embarrass her or your brother.” I whispered. 

“You sound sexy when you whisper.” He chuckled darkly as he rolled me down onto the bed and kissed me roughly. I heated up but when he pulled back he licked up my face and laughed when I swatted at him. 

“Ew, Red!” I whined wiping my face. 

“You taste pretty good.” He grinned devilishly and licked his teeth. “It’s getting late, let me get you out of those clothes.”

My face flushed, “Red your brother is in heat in the next room, do you think that’s wise?” 

“I said get you out of those clothes, I didn’t say anything about touching you,” His hand slid between my thighs and roughly over sensitive flesh. “Here.”

I yelped and swatted at him, “Stop that!”

He hummed happily at my reaction and grinned wider, “You’re quivering down here.” He murmured nuzzling my chest, his fingers continuing to rub me through my clothing. “Do you want me to stop?”

Curse this skeleton and his magic hands! “You’re so evil.” I mumbled.

He brushed my hair out of my face, “Me? Evil? Oh sweetheart, I could be doing something much more wicked to you right now. My hands are the least of your problems.” The way he worded it made a hot shiver run down my spine and I looked away and pouted. He chuckled and rolled us until I was lying on top of him, pouting down at his grinning face. “What? Cat got your tongue, Kitten?”

I stuck my tongue out at him, “Don’t be a jerk, I’m just trying to make things easier on Papyrus.”

Red cuddled me for a long moment, “Alright, I get it, I’ll have to bone you later when he’s not around...” He mumbled. 

My cheeks flushed hot red and I buried my face in his chest, “I love you Red…”

He pet my head gently, the same soothing way my mother used to. I felt a rush of hot tears and I held him tighter. He sat up on the pillows and pulled me up with him, “Love you too, sweetheart.” He murmured brushing a tear off my cheek. “Talk to me…”

“I just miss my mom…” I admitted. 

He looked away and sighed, “You’re homesick, huh?”

I nodded slowly, “She’s probably worried sick that I haven’t called her…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get outta here and you’ll see her again. You trust me, right?” He smiled gently down at me. 

“Of course I do.” 

He nodded, “You think…she’ll approve of me?”

I sat up immediately and gawked at him, “Are you serious? She’ll love you! What makes you think she wouldn’t?”

He fidgeted a bit before answering, “It doesn’t bother you that I’m…me? I mean, not that I’m not a very handsome skeleton, but aren’t you worried, even a little?”

Was he really feeling this insecure? When did this start? I took his hand and smiled, “It’s never bothered me that you’re you. My mother wouldn’t judge you like that, she’ll love and accept you no matter who you are or what you look like. She’s a kind person, Red. You’re a part of my life now, and nobody’s going to change that.”

“Why are you so damn good with words?” He laughed softly as he kissed my hand and pulled me back down to lie on his chest. 

“I used to write a lot.” I admitted shrugging. “I used to be very behind in school, it used to bore me. So, I picked up writing to please my creative hunger, and for almost ten years I’ve been writing my little heart out.”

Red looked thoughtful for a moment, “Jeez, definitely more creative than me. What did you used to write about?”

“A lot of it was fantasy based but…a lot of it was romantic.” I blushed a little as nerves balled up in my stomach. I’d never shared my work before. “A lot of it was my characters leaving home on an adventure, journey, or mission and finding their significant other along the way. There was always pain and hardship but they would make it through. No character I’d written about had family to speak of, but eventually made their own family in the end.”

“Kind of like now?” He chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

He raised a brow at me, “Isn’t this like one of your stories? You find yourself in a world you don’t know and found me along the way?”

The realization hit me, “You’re right, I guess I lived out my fantasy.” I laughed. 

“Guess I’m the prince charming, huh?” He teased. 

“I wouldn’t go THAT far.” I giggled. “You’re not exactly Mr. Romantic over here, but you do try and I appreciate it more than you realize. You’re one of a kind.”

He blushed, obviously taken aback, “You’re still talking about me, right?”

“Who else would I be talking about?” I sat up and crawled into his lap and leaned down to peck his cheek. 

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, “Literally anybody else.”

I pouted, “Just take the compliment.”

“Alright, alright.” He laughed and pulled me in so he could nibble my neck a bit, careful not to get too close to my weak spot. 

I sighed and leaned into him a bit, “Just be careful where you’re nibbling, other than that you can continue.”

He chuckled against me, his hot breath ghosting over delicate skin, “It would be so easy…” He murmured, inching up to the spot. 

“Red, don’t…” I pleaded softly.

The room suddenly distorted and we were in the shed on Reds throne of pillows, “You still haven’t cleaned all this up?”

“Hey, we got the doors fixed. After that I was too lazy to clean.” He shrugged as he unzipped my sweater. 

“I didn’t agree to this…” I mumbled out. 

“I didn’t ask.” He chuckled darkly as he pulled my pants and underwear off me in one swift motion, making me squeak out in protest but he was quick to silence me. He kissed me roughly, holding me down while his hand began teasing my clit oh so gently. I jerked under him, my skin prickling as a rush of heat shot through me. When he released my lips his eye was glowing warmly down at me. “I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

I wanted to hide my face, I was so sensitive and it was showing. He hummed as he tested me, driving a finger deep inside me, causing me to arch up as his thumb continued to assault the bundle of nerves. We had only done this once and he had learned how to work me over so quickly, what the hell kind of sorcery was he using? I was already about to hit the point of no return when he stopped. I stared at him, “W-Why’d you stop?” 

He chuckled and before I could say another word he had picked me up and pinned me against the wall, growling hungrily as he seized my mouth again. I felt him shift to free himself from his shorts, and held my legs over his hips. Without hesitation he pushed himself inside me, not giving me a chance to adjust to him as he started thrusting his hips. He used the wall as leverage and gravity to keep me steady, not that I was complaining; in five short seconds my brain had been reduced to a white haze. 

“Not gunna lie, the face you’re making…” He grunted out, taking a hand from my leg and forcing me to look at him. “It’s sexy as hell.” He chuckled, ramming into me a little more roughly as he watched all kinds of emotions flash across my face. Twenty minutes of this and I was reduced to a panting, almost drooling mess. 

I was coming undone. There was a little pain mixed into the pleasure and it was driving me wild; my adrenaline was surging through me as I was being driven back towards an orgasm. I couldn’t contain the sounds or hide my face, I was completely exposed to him again, and he was loving every second of it.

“Humans are incredible,” He groaned burying his face in my chest, panting. “You feel so good I can’t help wanting more of you.”

The world was spinning as I drew closer; a hot fire burned in my lower stomach as my muscles tightened up like a coil. My legs tightened around him, drawing him even closer to me. He seemed to catch on and held me tighter, “Cum for me.” He growled into my ear. 

I wasn’t about to argue, I was stimulated beyond what I could handle and a second later I cried out loudly, holding onto him in a death grip as he rode out my orgasm. He was continuing through my haze, obviously enjoying the feeling but before long he let out a broken cry and I felt warmth fill me. He was shaking violently as he struggled to hold us both up. With a bit of struggle he managed to lay me on the pillows and collapse beside me, too exhausted to even pull his shorts back over his hips as the world around us continued to spin, only slower this time. 

In my haze I managed to turn my head to gaze at him, he was sweating and trying to catch his breath but turned to look at me, eyes dim as exhaustion caught took us both. It was late and we were both too tired to make it back to our room so Red pulled his emergency blanket out of his sweater and wrapped us both in it, pulling me close so I could snuggle into him. He pressed a kiss to my lips and smoothed my hair comfortingly as we drifted into the darkness of slumber. 

 

“Is it okay to feel nervous?” I asked in a small voice as Red knocked on Undyne’s door. 

“Don’t worry, I’m right here with you.” He gave me a confident and playful smile, one that warmed my heart as the doors opened before us. 

“Hey, Papyrus, I thought you-oh. It’s just you.” Undyne’s face fell as she folded her arms. “The hell do you want?”

I peeked from behind Red and waved, “Hi…”

She perked up a little, “Oh, you’re here too huh? That’s…cool I guess. So what do you punks want?”

“Ally needs some training.” Red said rocking back on his heels. “Thought you could help.”

She eyed me over Red’s shoulder and eventually folded her arms, “I guess. What kind of training does she have?”

I blushed nervously, “I-I don’t have a lot. I can dodge pretty well but even then I’m lacking…”

“We’re trying to train her abilities as an empath, she needs to…what was it again?” Red asked sheepishly. 

I rolled my eyes, “Use my link chains as armor on my soul.”

“Yeah, that.” 

“So you want me to try some soul attacks to try and train her to use that ability?” She rolled her shoulders. “I can do that, I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“T-Thank you!” I managed through my excitement. 

“Yeah, yeah, come on. Let’s get started.” She huffed as she led us out to her training yard. She placed me on one side and her and Red stood on the other.

“What you’re gunna do is try and use the ability without being attacked, then again while we attack you.” Red explained.

“W-Wait, you’re both going to be coming at me?” I asked in shock. “Two against one isn’t very fair!”

“Life’s not fair, punk. You need to be ready for anything.” Undyne said as a blue spear appeared in her hand. 

Oh jeez, oh golly gosh this was not good. “Okay…let’s see…” I concentrated on my soul and how it looks. I could feel the chains slithering around my soul but it didn’t feel very strong. I frowned, “Come on, it’s not armor unless…” A thought hit me. “What if I…” I took my soul out of my body and allowed the chains to wrap around it more freely. The bond was stronger. That was a good sign.

“I-I think I got it!” I said happily.

“Good.” Undyne and Red both came at me quickly, Red a little more gentle but still fierce as they went for my soul. 

“You could warn me when you’re attacking!” I cried out as I leapt away from their attacks. I felt Red hit my soul and the chains broke. I fell to my knees panting. “That’s a lot harder than I thought…”

He reached down and helped me to my feet, “You’ll get it, it’ll just take some time.”

I nodded, “Okay, let’s keep trying.”

I tried shortening the chains by a few inches and still it wasn’t enough. I decided I would try shortening it more. This seemed to work, the shorter it was the easier it was to move and avoid getting hit. Eventually it was chained to the outside of my chest and the chains were still spiraling down my arms freely. I was free to move. Red tried to use blue magic on my soul and it bounced back and he hit the ground with a loud thud.

“Ow.” He grunted, snapping his fingers to dispel his magic. “You deflected that really well.” He chuckled as he dusted himself off. 

I looked down at my chest, my soul was pulsing happily. I remembered Gaster’s words about connecting the chains from long distances and I decided it was worth a shot. I unraveled the chains from my soul and placed it back inside me then took off, running around the side of Red and Undyne. They looked confused until I threw the chain from my body and-

“Uh…what are you doing?” Undyne asked as Red wheezed laughing on his hands and knees. 

I had thrown the chain but it had just landed embarrassingly at my feet. I pouted, “H-Hey! Stop laughing at me!” Why hadn’t it gone the distance?

“What the hell were you trying to do?” Red asked when he managed to calm his laughter. 

“I tried to directly link myself to your soul from a distance!” I huffed folding my arms. Why didn’t it work? What did I do wrong?

Red patted my head, “Come on, one move at a time. You’ll overexert yourself.”

“Maybe I can do it?” Alice’s soft voice startled me. 

“You want to try?” 

“If you’ll let me.” She purred.

I rolled my eyes, “Alright, just warn Red before you-“

My body hit the floor as I was flung out into a spectral form. Alice regained control, groaning and rubbing the back of her head as Red panicked, “Shit, you alright?”

“Just fine, love.” She pat his head. 

Red’s eyes narrowed, “Your soul is red.”

“Sure is, bone boy. Thought I would give physical attacks a shot since you know Ally wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She shrugged him off and got to her feet. She undid my braid and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. “Let’s get this done.” She shrugged off my jacket and threw it to the ground. 

“Hey, I just washed that!” I hissed at her. 

“Calm down, it’s just a jacket.” Alice sighed, rolling her shoulders. 

Red looked to Undyne, “Alice is gunna spar with us. Ally’s not…much of a fighter.”

Undyne looked confused until she noticed the hint of red in Alice’s eyes, “Whoa, her LV just spiked.”

Red nodded, “That’s Alice for you.”

Alice cracked her knuckles and allowed the chains to flow down her arms, “Guess I can do it too.”

“You didn’t know you could?!” I gasped. 

“Just a theory, but I was right.” She giggled. 

I groaned, “Just…don’t kill them…”

“You worry too much.” She said circling them. “Let’s have some fun.”

Red and Undyne attacked her, their attacks were a little more aggressive but I knew Alice would enjoy the challenge. She twisted, winking at Red as she took him by the shoulders and flipped over him, “Gotta move faster than that, bone boy.” She used his back to launch herself away, flinging him forward and landing on her feet, skidding across the stone ground as she readied herself against Undyne. 

“Come here, punk!” Undyne yelled, using her fists to fight. Alice caught her fist and punched Undyne’s stomach, then swung her leg around, catching Undyne in the side and sending her flying away from her to the ground. 

“Are you going to fight back, or what?!” Undyne snarled. 

“Are you both that thick?” She asked folding her arms. 

I gasped, “Alice you-!”

“I’ve already won this fight.” She grinned at them as she took ahold of the chains on her arms and pulled. They were bound in the chains and hadn’t realized when she had done it. 

“H-How the hell?” Red asked as he struggled against the chains. 

“Ally’s ability is heightened with physical touch, remember?” Alice giggled as they looked down. The chains were flowing in through Red’s shoulder and Undyne’s hand. The short amount of contact is all she needed to beat them. This was…Alice was…

“Checkmate.” Alice sighed and released them. 

Red shrugged off the irritating sensation Alice’s chains had left on his body, “It’s like being tangled in vines with thorns. Painful and annoying.”

Undyne nodded, “Ally’s chains are gold and make you feel good, but this Alice person is different, their chains made me feel…empty and angry.”

Alice shrugged and sighed, “Not all Empaths were good people.”

Red looked away, “No, they weren’t, but Ally’s different. She’s kind and gentle, you’re just angry and bitter.”

Alice shrugged, “So what if I’m a little bitter? So what if I’m angry? If that is what she needed me to be then I am that for her.”

Red folded his arms, “You’re jealous of her.”

Alice’s cheeks flushed, “I-I am not! You’re just imagining things that aren’t there.” 

Red grinned, “Oh sure, you’re SO not jealous.”

She grit her teeth, “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“Alright, jeez, shut up.” Undyne hissed at both of them. “Bottom line is that if Ally’s kindness doesn’t work she’ll have to rely on Alice. Even if she doesn’t want to harm her opponent, she’ll have no choice sooner or later. Not all wars are won with words…”

Red’s eye dimmed, memories of the past creeping up to haunt him, “That’s very true. Sometimes there’s nothing you can do.” He looked at Alice and sighed. “Down here, it’s kill or be killed.”

My soul shuddered as Alice raised a brow, “You really think she could kill someone?”

“…No.” He soved his hands in his pockets. “Her kindness will get her killed.”

Ouch…

“It’s saved her more times than you realize.” Alice sighed. “I think this is enough physical training for now…just have her focus on making her chains int armor for now and…take care of her.” She glared at Red, her eyes stern and icy. “Because if something happens to her I swear to you I’ll come back from the grave like that insect Chara and make your life a living hell.”

“You can go back to sleep at anytime.” Red chuckled, grin strained. 

When I was back in my body I was…almost depressed. I couldn’t concentrate on anything but Red’s words echoed in my ears, echoed in my soul until I couldn’t take it. 

“Down here, it’s kill or be killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a few days to get things sorted out before posting again, but I Will have it soon! No worries! I'm not about to let this story die <3 Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Separate From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just...really felt like I wanted more talk between Ally and Alice. Maybe give Alice hope for something more in life, a chance to be happy, know what I'm sayin? Anything is possible!

I decided to sneak out of the house late that night and walk to Waterfall. I needed space to think on what happened today…I was feeling confused and anxious. I could vaguely remember how to get to Red’s romantic hidden grotto, but of course I got a little lost on my way there. After walking around for twenty minutes I managed to find the waterfall that hid it away. Steeling myself I jumped through and landed on the other side to find…someone there?

“OH!” They cried out in shock.

“O-Oh gosh, sorry I didn’t know anyone was…here…” I apologized awkwardly.

It was a cat-like woman in a long pink and black evening gown, her makeup was smeared a bit, “Who are you? How do you know about this place?” She sniffled. 

“I’m Ally, I came here before with a friend not long ago. Are you okay..?”

She nodded, “I’m sorry if I sounded rude. I thought…you were someone else.” She wiped her eyes a bit and smiled weakly at me. “Do you, like, wanna join me?”

I smiled warmly, “Sure.”

When I sat down she seemed to perk up a bit, “You’re very pretty, you said your name was Ally, right? I’m Mayleen, it’s like, totally nice to meet you.”

My face paled, “Wait…you’re Mayleen?”

“Yeah…you might know me as Catty, I lost that name years ago.” She laughed weakly. “I was…hoping to see someone today…”

“O-Oh? Who?”

“His name is Sans but he goes by Red. We had a thing a long time ago and…I broke his heart. I’ve felt guilty about it for a long time and wanted to rekindle our friendship at least. I’m sure you know him, he used to be a comedian.”

“Oh yeah I know him…” I muttered awkwardly.

“W-Wait!” She gasped. “Y…You smell like him…”

Oh lord. “Do I?” I forgot that Red had imprinted on me and that other monsters could sense it!

“Are you his…wife?”

I choked, “W-Wife?!” My face flushed. Something stirred in my chest and I could feel Alice’s presence. It wasn’t…happy.

Mayleen laughed, “No, you’re right. But he did imprint on you, I can smell it…” Her face fell a little and she sighed. “Is he…doing okay?”

“He’s doing well.” I tried to smile but I felt a little irritated all of a sudden. 

She nodded solemnly, eyes trained on her intertwined fingers, “It’s awful of me to think leaving him was my best course of action…but I wanted more with my life and Mettaton offered it to me so freely I just couldn’t help but say yes to him. It’s so totally selfish of me to…miss Red…after what I did to him.”

“It is, honestly.” I sighed. “But you can’t spend your life regretting one mistake, after all, you got what you wanted in the end, right?” I looked her dead in the eyes and that irritation turned to anger. “Broke the heart of the monster who loved you for some glorified toaster oven.” These weren’t my words…why would I say that?

She glared at me, “Mettaton’s not just any machine! He’s a beautiful star, a beacon of hope in the underground! All Red ever did for me was tell me jokes…Mettaton gave me a spotlight…”

“But Red gave you so much more than that but you were so blinded by your own greed to see what you already had. He loved you once upon a time, but that sunset has gone and you’ve got no more chances at true happiness. You chose to take this miserable path, don’t act like you’re a victim.” My mouth wouldn’t stop running! Why was I saying these things?

She let out a sob, “I know…I’m a horrible person!” She wailed and buried her face in her hands. 

“She deserves everything I’m saying.” Alice snarled in the back of my mind. “She deserves to know what it’s like to suffer the consequences of her actions!”

“I have no pity for people like you, thinking you can hurt someone and play it off like their feelings never mattered. People like you make me sick.” Alice had forced her way past me and into my body, forcing me to watch as she got up and took the sobbing cat woman by the front of her dress. “It’s never enough for you, you’ll be consumed by greed one day and wish for death you miserable cat.” She threw Mayleen to the ground. 

“P-Please don’t hurt me! I-I know I hurt him! I know I made a lot of shitty decisions! I want to make it right!” She sobbed into the dirt. 

“ALICE!” I cried out to her. “Stop this right now!”

Alice took a step back, “Oh…my god…what…what did I just…” I was pulled back into my body and I fell to my knees. 

I felt like throwing up, the amount of anger left in my tight chest made me nauseous. I looked to the sobbing cat, “I…I’m so sorry, she didn’t mean to say those things to you.”

Mayleen looked at me in fearful confusion, “What are you talking about?”

I managed to stumble to my feet, “I…I’m sorry I have to go…” I turned and stumbled out of the room, the water soaking me on my way out. I needed to get distance from her and figure out what just happened. I walked through Waterfall until I got to the cave mouth to Snowdin and I stopped. 

“Alice…what happened? Why did you say those things?” I asked slowly, when she didn’t answer I frowned. “What’s gotten into you?”

“…This is what I am…this is the person I am, Ally. I am nothing more than your black knight…I protect you…” She sighed. “She wasn’t crying because she missed Red, she was crying because she wanted attention. When I opened her eyes to the situation she realized what she did was wrong.”

“You really hurt her feelings, Alice…” I scolded. “She wasn’t hurting me.”

“I don’t care.” Alice mumbled back. “She deserved it.”

I felt like crying, “You took advantage of me to say those horrible things, Alice.”

“I’m sorry Ally…” She sighed. “Sometimes I forget who’s in control.”

That hit me hard. I touched my chest and held back tears, “Alice, don’t be like that.”

“I have no free will. Can’t you understand that I have feelings too?” She sounded upset.

“Is this about last night?” I placed a hand on my cheek as a realization hit me. “You’re in love with Papyrus.” I hugged myself and knelt down on the wet dirt. “Oh Alice…”

“…I’m sorry, forget I said anything.” Alice murmured. 

“No, this is important to me. Your happiness is important to me…” I wanted to cry for her. Never in the time had we spent together had she acted like this towards me or anyone unless I allowed her to, which was almost never. She never complained about it before, so I had assumed it was all okay…

“There’s nothing that can be done about this…” Alice said softly. “It’s best to just…push away these feelings and get on with life. No need to complicate anything more than I already have.”

I stood up, “No.” My chest swelled with warmth as I turned back towards Waterfall. “No, I’m not going to let you do this to yourself. Alice, if I knew you fell in love, if I knew you wanted to be free, I would’ve given my body and soul to you without hesitation.” I began walking back into Waterfall. 

“Ally, what are you doing? Where are we going?”

I knew it wasn’t much, but I was filled with Determination, “I’m going to Alphys.”

“What?! Why?”

“I can’t keep you a prisoner anymore. I never wanted that for you. I won’t be your cage.” I was running now. 

“Ally-!”

“If anybody can help us, it’s Alphys.”

“What do you expect she’ll do?” 

“Anything…as long as you’re free…I’ll do anything…” I would even give up existing if it meant setting her free…

“Have you completely lost your mind?!” 

I didn’t answer…I didn’t know what to say. Alice was my everything and she was suffering because of me, because she was trapped inside of me. If anything could be done, Alphys would know. I had to try.

 

When I arrived at Alphys’ lab I was out of breath and sweating. I knocked on her door, patiently but irritatingly waiting for a response. After a minute the doors opened and Alphys looked out at me in surprise. 

“O-Oh! Ally, you’re back so soon-?”

“I need your help, Alphys.” I begged. “Please, I know this is sudden but I need to talk with you.”

She looked behind me curiously, “Is S-Sans not with you?”

“No…we came alone.” 

She thought for a moment then sighed, “Alright, come in.”

We walked in and I could see the remains of a bowl of ramen, a bottle of soda, and a very bloody looking anime playing on her computer among an almost haphazard pile of papers lying on her desk. She blushed and turned the screen off, “S-Sorry, just some anime I like to watch when I can’t sleep…”

I could only nod as she pulled a chair out of her closet and set it down beside hers and motioned for me to take a seat. I did so and she sat in her chair, curling up against the cushion comfortably as she readied herself. I took a deep breath, “I know this is sudden but I need to know if you might…know if there is a way to separate me and Alice.”

“What do you mean?” Alphys asked as she adjusted her glasses. 

“Is there a way to let Alice become a separate being of her own? Like…separate our souls and give her her own body?” This was so hard to explain…

“Oh…” She thought a moment, then nervously looked back at me. “I might…be able to do just that.”

Relief flooded me, “Really?”

“I’ve been learning about cloning from the last Royal Scientist after the war had taken a large portion of monsters away. He perfected it on monsters, but not humans…I-I’m sure if I change a few things I might be able to essentially clone you…I-In a sense.” She turned, grabbing a blank piece of paper and pen, and began writing down things in what looked like chicken scratch. “Yes…and once the body is ready I could essentially separate your souls using the DT extractor and use it to…yes, it could work.” She grinned to herself as she jotted down notes in scribbles. “This is perfect, if I modify the liquid…and change the…of course!” She turned to me suddenly and grinned. “This is perfect!”

I blinked at her, “Uh…mind explaining?”

“O-Oh, right!” She giggled to herself nervously. “Sorry, I sometimes forget you can’t hear my thoughts. I can essentially make a body to house your friend’s soul but I’ll need samples from you.”

I cringed a little, “Samples…?”

“Ally…” Alice begged quietly.

“Oh just s-some tissue samples, spinal fluid, a few strands of hair, and some saliva. It’s all relatively painless.” She assured me. I felt nauseated just imagining how she was going to get the spinal fluid.

“Sounds…painful, but if it’ll help…” I managed out through the initial fear in my chest. 

“Okay, I’ll explain the process to you. The body will need about a week to mature, once that’s done the body and the DT extractor will be linked together so that when I separate you from your friend her soul can be transferred to her new body!” Alphys clasped her hands together. “O-Oh how exciting!”

“…Could this really work?” Alice whispered to herself. 

“It has to work…” I assured her. 

“Okay, let’s get started!” She tugged me out of my seat and almost dragged me down to her lab. She was obviously excited about being able to experiment, and somehow it eased my conscious knowing Alphys knew what she was doing. Who knew monsters had perfected cloning? I could think of a few companies on the surface who would love to get their hands on this kind of technology.

“What happens if something goes wrong again?” Alice warned. “What about Red? You snuck out of the house, he has no idea where you are.”

I rolled my eyes, “It’ll be fine. If I end up in danger he’ll know it.” 

Alphys took me into a small white room with the same kind of worn chair sitting with several medical utensils on it in the middle of the room. Alphys had me sit there while she prepared. I shook in the seat as I attempted to keep calm, this was terrifying but…I trusted Alphys… 

“Okay, first we’ll do a blood sample.” She gave me a sympathetic look as she prepared my arm once more. I winced and looked away as she drew my blood. After a minute she finished and bandaged my arm. “Sorry, these next few won’t be pleasant…” 

I’d never had a spinal tap before but I couldn’t describe the amount of pain I was in during and after. The needle was a good size and went in from my lower back and into my spine to obtain some of the fluid around it. I endured it, thinking only of Alice’s future. When that was done Alphys healed my back, using just enough magic to help me move without pain. The next one wasn’t as bad. She had to scrape off skin from my arm, which hurt but not very much. After that she plucked three hairs from my head and took a sample of my saliva. When she was done she took the vials and adjusted her glasses with her free hand. 

“I’m going to get started on this. You go ahead and get home before Red comes knocking down my door again.” She said smiling. “Give me a week and everything should be prepared.”

“Is this…really happening? Can you really separate us?” I asked Alphys, my heart racing in my ears as she turned away. 

“We’ll have to see.”

 

The next morning Red took me for more training but that I was to train with Undyne’s practice dummy as Undyne had to head to the capital and Red had sentry duty since Papyrus was “ill”. It was fine though, this time I could be alone and think like I had planned to the night before. I knelt down beside the practice dummy and closed my eyes. 

“You not practicing?” Alice asked. 

“I need…I need to think about what Red said yesterday.” I murmured. “I know that I can’t hurt someone, let alone kill them. Red…he’s right about me. Someday my kindness may just get me killed, but I know that this world isn’t kill or be killed…this world is made up of choices. I choose not to hurt people even if my life is in danger…but that’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I’m only alive because of your moral standpoint.”

I rolled my eyes, “Jeez, when you put it like that it sounds horrible.” 

Alice laughed, “I guess it is horrible. You couldn’t protect yourself and…” She sighed. “Listen, what will you do once I’m not in here anymore?”

“I guess I’ll have to learn to take control of myself, won’t I?” 

Alice hummed a bit thoughtfully, “Alright, if you think you can.”

“Hey, I’m not the same scared little girl I was. I’ve changed, you’ve seen it…you’ve felt it.” I folded my arms over my knees. “I can do this.”

“Alright.”

There was a long silence between us until Alice spoke again, “I wonder where I’ll go.”

“Go?”

She giggled softly, “I was just thinking that…if this works, where would I go? I could…go anywhere.”

I smiled, “Where would you like to go?”

When she spoke her voice was soft and sad, “To…finally meet mom…”

“Mom?” I absently touched the locket around my neck. “That’s right…you’re still technically me. I’m sure mom would want to meet you too, the one who kept us going this long.”

“If it wasn’t for me we’d probably be dead right now…” She sighed. “Do you remember the night you…tried to end it?” 

My heart leapt in my chest, “How could I forget? You basically tore a knife out of my hand, you forced me to pull it away and toss it.” 

“I was thinking that night with you, about what death is like.” Her voice sounded hollow. “But…then I realized, if you died, where would I go? I’d die too. So I panicked and forced you to stop.”

“I still had to be evaluated and hospitalized for a week but you saved us both that night…” I smiled. “And I still can’t thank you enough.”

“I want mom to know that I love her too…I want her to know what I’ve done to help you. That I’m not just a figment of your imagination…”

“This is weird coming from you, Alice.” I giggled softly and rested my chin on my arm. “But I’ll be by your side the whole way.”

“It’s so weird to think I won’t be a part of you.” I could feel her, truly feel her energy. She wasn’t a killing machine, she wasn’t all negative…no. Since the other day our emotions were linked, our eyes were opened and we were seeing ourselves for the first time. She was feeling happy. 

“Do you remember the day you appeared?” I asked. “When I stopped freaking out over what you did to my dad’s arm. You and I spoke for the first time.”

Alice’s laugh was light and sounded beautiful as it echoed through my mind, “How could I forget?”

“You and I talked for hours trying to figure out who you were and why we were connected. I remember you being so cautious and timid at first.”

“Yeah, I was so confused. Honestly, after a while I liked being in here with you. But since coming down here I’ve come to the realization that I’ve been jealous of you…Something about the realization brought about emotions I didn’t know I had…emotions I had about you that I shouldn’t have had…” She sighed gently and I could feel her energy resonating with my own. “Emotions like love…for someone I didn’t know.”

“What brought about these feelings for Papyrus?”

She giggled, “That night he almost kissed you I felt something inside me come to life. Every time he was around you I felt something warm in my chest that I’d never felt before.”

I smiled brightly as I knew that feeling, “It’s a beautiful feeling…”

“Yeah…bittersweet, given my current position.”

I looked up at the crystal encrusted ceiling, gazing at their beauty for a long while. Kindness would kill me someday, maybe this act of kindness would? Giving her up to become her own person…this must’ve been what mom felt when I left home. She and I had been connected for so long that I almost forgot what life was like without her.

“But if this works, we’ll both be free Ally.” Alice murmured. “You’ll have Red to protect you and I’ll have Papyrus, and we’ll still have each other. No matter what, you’ll always be my twin. I’ll always love you.”

That broke down a wall. I felt hot tears overflowing from my eyes as a strong ache in my heart took me. Up until now I had always thought of Alice as a sibling that nobody could see, but after this she would become real. A real person that people could see and love the way I did. Why did this hurt so much? Why did my heart ache thinking about being separated from her? I didn’t want to cage her, she would be free to leave me…maybe I was afraid of that more than anything else…


	15. Worried For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for reading, I hope you're enjoying so far, theres a lot I'm planning for upcoming chapters and some funny surprises so that's something to look forward to lol Hope you enjoy!

When I got home Papyrus was still hiding in his room and Red was still on Sentry duty. I hid myself in Red’s room and curled up under the sheets. I was so tired, I didn’t notice I had fallen asleep until the bedroom door opened and Red walked in.

“Hey, Kitten! Just got off work.” He chuckled as he plopped down beside me and placed a hand on my leg. “So…where’d you go last night?” I buried my face in my pillow. That seemed to intrigue him, “Somethin wrong?”

He would be upset if I told him about Alphys’ experiment so I kept it on the down low, “I went to that place you took me to in Waterfall to think.”

“Oh…I’m glad you got there okay.” He chuckled awkwardly.

I nodded, “It’s okay, I’m fine. I just needed space to think.”

He withdrew from me and placed his hands in his pockets, “Heh…guess I’m not surprised…” 

I sat up and placed my head on his shoulder, causing him to blush and shakily place an arm around me, “I guess I’m just…confused and afraid of what’s to come. I want to say I’m fine and nothing will go wrong but I know that’s wishful thinking.” 

Red’s worried gaze met my tired eyes, “What’s bringin all this up?”

I sighed and looked away, I couldn’t lie straight to his face, “I know one day my kindness will kill me, I think I’ve heard and said that more times than I can count by now, but I know it’s true. You know it’s true. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if Alice was the one in control…if you hadn’t met me the way you did.”

“Don’t talk like that.” His voice was serious as his arm wrapped around me. “I love you and I’ll protect you no matter what happens.”

“I trust in that, Red.” I gave him a smile but he stayed concerned and worried against me. I could feel him breathing with lungs that were not there, the fluttering of his soul as it hummed in his ribs, and I could feel the warmth coming off his bones through his jacket. I took his hand and looked over the bones in his fingers. “I love you too.”

“You’re kinda freakin me out. Are you okay? Did somethin happen out there?” He turned me to look at him but I still couldn’t meet his gaze. “…Something did, didn’t it? You can talk to me, you know that.”

I closed my eyes, “No, I can’t Red.” I sighed and brushed his hand away. “I’m sorry to do this but I can’t talk about it.”

He looked a bit stricken but he put on a smile, even if it was forced, “I get it. No rush, sweetheart. You can tell me when you’re ready.” He got up from the bed and stretched. “I think I’m gunna head to Grillbys, it’ll be better if I give you your space.” He headed for the door.

“Red…I’m sorry. Please understand…”

“No worries.” He chuckled and walked out into the hallway. 

I didn’t break down until I heard the front door open and close. I couldn’t help crying, I just hurt Red’s feelings and as a result forced him out of the room. I could only lie on my side hoping the week would end soon. I just…wanted this over and done with. 

“Ally, are you sure you want this?” Alice asked from the void of my mind. 

“Listen…even if it hurts me to be separated from you I need to do this. This is the only way I can see both of us happy in the end.”

“And it would be easier to get rid of Frisk and Chara if we were separated.”

I glared into my pillow, “I don’t want to kill anyone. I know if I try I can save them…”

“Uh…Ally?”

I looked over towards the door and Papyrus was standing with Flowey in his arms, “Oh, hey guys.”

“I sense you’re troubled…” Papyrus was still a blushing mess but he seemed controlled. 

“I am.” I sighed rubbing my forehead. 

Papyrus walked in cautiously and handed Flowey to me, “Would you…like to talk about it?”

“Is it wise for us to be in the same room while you’re in heat?” I asked as Flowey hugged me. 

Papyrus nodded, “I am in control more than my brother…I won’t deny that I do desire you, but I am not so much an animal as my brother is. I have more self-control.”

“You can trust Papyrus!” Flowey said nuzzling me. “I could feel you were under stress and when I heard Red leave without you I felt like I needed to come and see what happened.”

I shifted uncomfortably as they watched me, “I think it’s best if I don’t talk about it, Red wouldn’t understand what’s happening and…I don’t want to worry you.”

“Well…if you wont talk about it, why don’t we take your worried mind off it and do a puzzle or two?” Papyrus offered. 

“You know what? That sounds lovely.”

 

Red sat at the bar and sighed, leaning on his hand as he spaced out, worrying what was going through Ally’s head. He sighed in irritation, “Something is up with her…”

“You seem tense tonight.” The violet fire elemental chuckled as he counted his pay for the evening. “More so than usual.”

Red sighed, “Just issues with my girl…something’s wrong with her and I can’t figure it out. One minute she’s this ball of adorable energy and the next she’s acting like I kicked her fuckin puppy.”

“Did you?” Grillby snickered. 

“No.” Red grumbled rolling his eyes. “After I took her to see Alphys she’s been acting weird, like she’s hiding something.”

“Maybe she’s pregnant?” Grillby said as he turned one of the gold coins in this hand. 

Red nearly choked, “What the hell makes you think that?”

“Just a hunch.” He chuckled.

Panic rose in Red’s chest as sweat broke out on his face, “There’s no way she could be.” He put a hand to his forehead in an attempt to calm the rising panic attack threatening him. “Oh fuck…what if she is? And I can’t just ask her casually cause she’ll have Alice rip my skull out through my ass…” He grunted, letting his head rest on the countertop. 

Grillby laughed, “I would love to see that.”

Red groaned, “Fuck off…”

Grillby thought on it, “I almost feel sorry for her.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Red hissed. 

Grillby gave him a sideways glance, “Do I need to explain? Look at you, Red.”

“Hey! I can be a good dad if I wanted to! Hell, I’d be the greatest fuckin dad the world’s ever seen!” Red drank down his bottle of mustard angrily before slamming it down on the table. “And if you think for two seconds that I couldn’t then fight me!” 

Grillby chuckled, “So you think you, the monster lazier than a dead man, could take care of a child? You can barely take care of yourself.”

Red pointed his finger at him, “I’m gunna spoil the fuck outta that kid.” 

“I’m sure.” Grillby placed the gold into a small chest under the bar and went to cleaning the glasses he kept beside it. “You’re drunk, Red.”

Red groaned, “You wait until now to tell me?”

“You’ve been giving me good business.” He chuckled. “Why cut you off when the money’s good?”

“I bet you’re just mad because I’m the only monster in the underground who learned how to speak your fucking language.” Red grumbled as he leaned on his arm again. “And who the hell are you to say I’m not good enough to be a father?”

Grillby laughed softly and shook his head, “Because I am a father.”

Red’s irritation sizzled away and he chuckled, “Of course, you have one fuckin kid and suddenly you’re an expert.”

Grillby shrugged, “It’s your job when you’re a single father.” He went back to cleaning the glasses on the counter, but seemed to get lost in thought.

“I…sorry Grillbs, I didn’t mean to bring that up.” 

Grillby waved him off, “Don’t go getting sentimental on me.”

How could he forget the day Grillby lost his wife? It was still fresh in his mind, “Me? Nah.” 

“I believe Ally might need her space.” Grillby sighed. “It’s obvious you spend every waking moment with her, maybe she’s sick of your presence?”

“Oh good.” Red grunted. “Because after working both mine AND Papyrus’s shifts the thing I would love to do most is sleep on the couch.”

“You’re very insensitive.” Grillby pointed out as he turned the glass in his hand over for impurities. “Then again you’re drunk.”

“Fight me, damn it.” Red mumbled as he rested his head on the counter. 

Grillby finished what he was doing, and since the place was empty Grillby walked around to sit beside Red, “So, are you going to wait around here?”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice.” Red sighed and turned his head to meet Grillby’s gaze. “I don’t want to fuck this up again…after “you know who” I’ve been stepping on glass around Ally, I don’t want to piss her off or force her to do something she doesn’t want to do.”

“As wise as that is, I wouldn’t suggest leaving her in her time of need.” Grillby said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, popped one in his mouth and held the pack out to Red. “I think you need one.”

Red took one with a sigh and allowed Grillby to light it, “Thanks…”

They sat and smoked for a while before Red caught a glance at the clock on the wall, “Shit…it’s late. Ally’s probably worried.” He stretched and yawned loudly, bones shifting into place with a satisfying pop. He sighed happily, scratching his cheek a bit before hopping off the bar stool. “I’ll catch you later, Grillbs. Thanks for the smoke, was nice to relax for a moment.”

Grillby chuckled softly, “Anytime, my friend.”

When Red got outside he realized Snowdin was barren, it had been a while since he had been out this late. The silence made him shudder uncomfortably, seeing it so quiet and empty…it brought back unpleasant memories. He walked through town, all the shops were dark and empty as the howl of wind blew through the forest around him, giving it a more desolate atmosphere. He felt a bit of panic but he knew once he got home all would be okay, he could crawl into bed with Ally and get some sleep.

He wanted to teleport home but in his drunken state he was more likely to crash into something or someone than end up safely in the house. Best if he continued walking. He could hear the crunching of snow under his sneakers as he walked, it was soothing…until he heard the same crunching but from further away. He froze, and so did the sound. He eyed the tree-line, soul thrumming in his ribs almost painfully as he looked around. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. Was it a feral monster? Was it…human? He glared in the direction and continued walking, sneaking glances around himself as he went. Again, the sound of distant footsteps caught his attention and he stopped again…but the footsteps continued, getting louder the closer it seemed to get. 

“Shit…” Red grunted under his breath as he continued forward. He just needed to make it home. 

The footsteps began picking up pace, as though they were running. Red knew it was a bad idea but teleported in a panic. He felt himself falling and then hitting something with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

 

The crash woke me up quickly and in a panic, I leapt out of bed and to the bedroom door. I looked back to see Papyrus was still asleep on the floor with our puzzle lain out next to him. Flowey was awake and looking around frantically, “Ally? What’s happening?”

“I don’t know, I’m going to go look…” I whispered. 

“B-But what if its an aggressive monster?” Flowey looked uncertain, his fearful eyes scanning around the room. 

“I’ll scream if it’s anything dangerous.” I assured him. “I know Papyrus will wake up.” I turned to leave, ignoring Flowey’s quiet pleas to come back. I peeked over the railing but couldn’t see anything in the pitch black. I needed to get to the light switch at the bottom of the stairs, “Crap.” I swore quietly as I made my way as silently as possible towards the stairs. 

A loud groan got my full attention, and the grunt that followed was familiar and it eased me if only a little. I bravely took off down the stairs and flipped on the light. The room was illuminated, as well as the broken TV and Red sitting up among the broken glass holding his ribs. I ran to his side, “Oh my god, are you okay?”

He forced a smile through obvious pain, “Heh…definitely one of my more exciting entrances into the house.” He wheezed. “I don’t mean to worry you but could you go get Papyrus..? Pretty sure one of my ribs is broken…” He hissed as he moved his hand, blood was already staining his jacket. 

I held back the urge to vomit, three of his ribs were broken and gushing blood onto his lap. “Oh my god! P-Papyrus!” I screamed out. 

Red’s door all but blew off the hinges as Papyrus rushed down the hall and down the stairs, “Ally? What is it? Are you alright?” He stopped short at the bottom of the stairs as he took in the condition of the living room. “Oh for goodness sakes, Sans! You teleported drunk again!?”

“I was being followed…” Red hissed. “Look, you can yell at me later cause right now I’m bleeding out and I think I’m goin into shock…”

Papyrus could see the blood beginning to pool around Red’s shaking form and looked to me, “Ally, please go upstairs. I do not want you to see this.”

“W-What? Why?”

“Go, sweetheart, I’ll be fine.” Red urged.

I looked up at Papyrus and reluctantly got up and walked back upstairs. Once I closed the bedroom door I put my ear to the wood and listened. 

“Grillby’s again…” Papyrus sighed. “I trust you had a good reason this time. Ally was upset, I can understand you wanted to give her space.” There was a hiss from Red and I could only imagine Papyrus rolling his eyes. “Hold still so I can set the bone.”

“W-Wait Pap-! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Red’s ear piercing scream echoed through the house, causing me to almost jump out of my skin and fall back onto my behind in shock. 

“What’s happening?!” Flowey cried, tiny tears formed around his eyes. “Is Papyrus okay?”

“Red’s hurt…” I managed out. “I guess he teleported drunk and crash landed.” I placed my ear to back to the door, my heart racing in my chest. 

“Come now, it’s just a few broken ribs.” Papyrus grunted. “Quit your whining.”

“SON OF A BITCH!” Red cried out. “Papyrus, give me a moment to breathe!”

“You’re going to bleed out, you idiot! Stop squirming!”

“AHHH FUCK!” 

I was about to have a panic attack, was he okay? Papyrus didn’t seem worried but I was over here about to vomit from the stress. After two minutes of Red’s screaming it became muffled, I guessed Papyrus covered Red’s mouth to keep him from waking the whole Underground. This went on for an agonizing thirty minutes until the house went silent. The silence was broken a minute later when I heard Papyrus walking up the stairs. In a panic I scrambled over to the bed and waited. Flowey looked at me, “So it was Red..?”

I nodded, “I don’t know what happened but he was hurt pretty badly.” I pulled Flowey into my arms and cuddled him. “Don’t worry, I think he’s okay now…”

Flowey nodded, “Are you okay?”

Honestly I wasn’t, but he looked so frightened that I couldn’t help lying, “I’m alright, as long as everyone’s safe and sound there’s nothing to fear.”

Flowey looked unconvinced but nodded, “Alright…”

Alice sighed, “You should probably check on the brothers, make sure everyone’s okay.” She was oddly calm, unlike myself.

I held Flowey to my chest as I walked to the door and opened it. Papyrus had Red in the bathroom, Red’s eyes were closed and he was slumped against Papyrus’s shoulder unconscious. Papyrus looked to me and sighed, “He fainted.”

I nodded slowly in understanding, I would’ve fainted too, “I can take it from here, Papyrus.” I walked in as Papyrus leaned Red against the counter.

“Are you sure?” He looked uncertain but could see the worry in my eyes and sighed. “Alright, I’ll take Flowey for the moment. I’ll have to call in for a new TV tomorrow…” Papyrus sighed, glancing at his brother once more before taking Flowey from me and exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

I got the shower running nice and hot before struggling to undress Red. I started at his feet, pulling his socks and shoes off before pulling his jacket off his shoulders. He was out like a light, limp as I moved him. It was a little terrifying to see him so vulnerable but now wasn’t the time to worry, I needed to get him in the shower and wash off the blood. I didn’t question the familiar cigarette smell on his jacket, he had come from Grillby’s after all, I had only been inside it once but I knew people smoked in there.

Once I managed his shirt I tried not to gag. He was caked in blood, his ribs were set in place but the bone had visible lines from where they had been broken. I couldn’t imagine the amount of pain Red had been in, no wonder they wanted me out of the room. Once his shorts were off and he sat naked against the counter I undressed myself and pulled him into my arms. With all my strength I carried him to the shower and knelt down with Red’s head leaning on my chest and the rest of him exposed to the rushing water, slowly but surely rinsing the blood away down the drain. I held him against me protectively, feeling like if I let go he would fall apart in my hands. 

“I’ve got you, Red…” I murmured as I placed a kiss to his head. When he was rinsed well enough I switched the shower to a bath, pulling the knob on the faucet to block the water from leaking into the drain and let the bathtub fill. After a few minutes it was full and I turned off the water, the last few drops from the faucet sounding loud amongst the silence of the house. The warmth of the water was soothing against my stiff muscles, I guessed I hadn’t realized how much I needed this. The tub was ridiculously large, almost the size of a standard hot tub which was good because I was able to hold Red in my arms freely, keeping his head rested against my shoulder as I contemplated what to say when he woke up. I didn’t have to wait long.

Red’s eyes fluttered open, his red eye looking around lazily as the blurriness of the world faded and he could see again. He looked up at me and hummed, blinking a few times to make sure it was me and smiled, “Hey, Kitten.”

I smiled back, “Hey yourself.” 

He went to move but froze, “Where are we..?”

“In the tub.” I said and planted a kiss to his forehead. 

He glanced around, “We’re naked…”

“We’re in the tub, Red.” I laughed. “You don’t take your clothing in with you.”

He groaned a little as he shifted, “Right…” He looked down and frowned as he used his thumb to trace the lines on his ribs. “Right where they broke last time…” He sighed and leaned his head against my shoulder once again. “I need to ask you somethin.”

“What is it?”

He hesitated, “I know you’re having trouble with something and I know you don’t want to talk to me about it…”

“Red…” I groaned. 

“And I know I shouldn’t pry-“

“No, you shouldn’t.”

“But I need to ask.” He pulled back and took my face in his hands. “Kitten…are you pregnant?”

My heart leapt in my chest, “W-WHAT?!” His eyes were serious, he was serious. Oh my god. He wasn’t around when I told Papyrus about my problem! He had been locked in the shed! “Oh…oh my god…” I let out a giggle. “No, I’m not pregnant, Red. I forgot I didn’t tell you because you had been in the shed when I told Papyrus and Flowey.”

He looked confused, “Tell me what?”

My smile faded, an ache began forming in my chest and I bit my lip. This was different than before, this was someone I loved and was physical with, someone who might one day want children of his own. Children I couldn’t give him. I sighed and looked away, “Red…I can’t have kids.”

He looked even more confused, “Well yeah, right now wouldn’t be a good-“

“No.” I interrupted him. “No, Red…I…I can’t physically have children of my own.”

That seemed to sink in as his hands fell from my face, landing at his sides. My heart was aching painfully in my chest, I didn’t want to look at his face, I didn’t want to see what look he was giving me. I felt tears stinging my eyes, “You’re wrong.” His voice broke the silence. My head whipped around to look at him, his eyes were gentle and he smiled, “You’re healthy, your hips are wide which is good for babies.” He touched my cheek. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

The tears were falling now, “I had tests done, my chances to have children are VERY low.”

“Low, Ally. Low doesn’t mean you never will.“ He paused and looked away, cheekbones turning a brilliant crimson, “I-I mean, in the future…”

“…Do you want kids, Red?”

He froze, “I…I guess, yeah. I wouldn’t mind raising a kid…”

I blushed and smiled, “I think in a few years I wouldn’t mind trying…I never had a partner before you so I guess I never had the chance to try for a baby. Honestly I had given up on the idea after what my doctor told me, but if you believe someday I will then I’ll trust in that.”

He gave me a toothy grin and kissed my forehead, “No worries.” He pulled away, grin a little strained. “So um…if that’s not what’s eatin you, then what is?”

“You just don’t give up, do you?” I laughed. 

He shrugged, “I’m usually so lazy, but this has me so worked up I can’t think straight.”

“Please understand, Red. I don’t want to tell you because I want to protect you. This is the best way for me to keep a calm and steady mind.” I gave him a smile, this one was genuine. “When it’s all over I’ll explain but for right now just…trust me that everything is fine.”

He gave in with a sigh, “You promise to tell me when you can?”

“You know I will.” I giggled.

He rested against me once again, “Then I’ll drop it.”

Thank god. I grinned, “Did you look at female anatomy a lot when you worked with Alphys?”

Red’s face turned crimson and he cleared his throat, “W-Well it was necessary for me to understand human anatomy.”

“I guess it’s important to know it in your line of work.” 

“Well, I’m sure you know by now I used to work as a scientist with Alphys. It was important to know what I could from the books we got.” He shrugged and nuzzled me. 

“I can see that.” I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his. “I never really looked into it. Seeing anything to do with male anatomy made me nervous so I stayed away from those types of books.”

“You’ve seen mine…well, when I make one with magic, that is.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

I laughed, “It was hard not to knowing where it was going.”

“Jeez, you make it sound so scary.”

I laughed harder, I took a minute to recover before speaking, “It kinda was.”

“Oh my god could you two stop?” Alice groaned.

I blushed heavily, “S…Sorry Alice…”

“I think this is on the top of my list of things I won’t be missing.” She mumbled. 

Red pulled away and raised a brow, “You okay?”

“Our third party is getting irritated.” I said awkwardly.

“Oh well, allow me to continue.” He chuckled darkly. 

“Red, come on. Let’s respect her wishes for now.” I kissed his cheek and relaxed against the tub.

“Alright, I get it.” He leaned against me once more. “Love you too, Alice.” 

“Yeah yeah…” Alice sighed. 

“I Love you both.” I giggled as I hugged Red to me. 

And soon I would be able to hug Alice like this as well…soon she would live, taste food, smell flowers, love and learn like I did. I was so excited to meet her for the first time as a human being…

“I love you too Ally.” Alice whispered before disappearing back into her space inside my mind. 

I cuddled Red to me for a while longer. I think this bath was just what I needed to relax, my body felt lighter and almost healthier. I assumed it was from the mineral water down here in the Underground, it was wonderful on my skin. I felt Red go limp again, soft snores emanated from him as he slept against me. I giggled a bit and relaxed for a little while more before the water began getting cold. After that I woke him up so we could get out, got dressed and collapsed in bed. Red would need to sleep on his back for a few days while he healed, couldn’t have his ribs healing wrong. I slept a few inches away but held his hand in mine. 

“You don’t have to do that, sweetheart. I’m not going to shatter.” He murmured sleepily. 

“I know, don’t worry. I just want you to heal properly.” I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “We’re going to be talking tomorrow on what happened outside. So get plenty of sleep.” I looked up but he had already fallen asleep. I just shrugged, I’d just have to bring it up tomorrow.


	16. Taking You to Hotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this late chapter, I've been super sick the last 4 days and haven't had the strength to get out of bed, it's been awful =w= so many ideas, such little time. We're headin into that good ol' DT experience soon, so stay tuned <3  
> I hope you enjoy what I managed through a fog of sickness/medicine x3

The rest of the week went calmly as Red recovered but as the time drew near I started feeling a little uneasy. I was afraid for her and myself, that if something went wrong I could die, or worse, she would disappear forever. Papyrus had thankfully ended his heat and we were outside on patrol, I decided to tag along with Papyrus for the day so Red could get some work done. I wasn’t going to complain, spending time with Papyrus would be good for me. Flowey felt more comfortable walking now that he was being protected by the two strongest monsters in the underground so that gave him a chance to stretch his roots. 

“So, I believe now would be the best time to teach you a little about hand to hand combat!” Papyrus declared.

I looked to Flowey who gave me a small shrug, I smiled and shrugged, “Why not?”

Papyrus reached into his pocket and presented me with a small dagger, “I picked this up a while back, so you should make good use of it.”

I eyed the dagger warily, “I um…P-Papyrus, I really think it’s unwise to give that to me.”

He looked at it curiously, “Why? Is there something wrong with it?”

“I don’t want to hurt anybody.” I admitted sheepishly. 

Papyrus blushed and smiled, “Oh! It is alright, the blade is dull!” He placed it in my hands, this dagger must’ve been ancient, the whole thing was tied in tanned leather and metal, the blade was dull but was still fairly sharp. I turned it over in my hands slowly. Given its age it was beautifully crafted and still very deadly if used right. Then again the worst it could do with me wielding it is give me tetanus.

For the first ten minutes he taught me how to block and proper stances. I was clumsy but we made progress, I was able to successfully block a slow attack from Papyrus with miner difficulty. That was when Papyrus wanted me to try attacking him and I hesitated, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I think once I’ve seen your fighting style I can help you improve.” He took out his bone club. “Do not worry.”

I needed to take this seriously, if I didn’t I would only upset him but this feeling in my hand, this awful feeling filling my chest, it was suffocating. I gulped, “I won’t hurt him…” I whispered to myself. I took the dagger in my hand and began charging at Papyrus. I hadn’t realized it but my reflexes were incredible. I maneuvered around Papyrus’s guard and slipped around behind him. What was happening to me? My blood was pumping harder than before as adrenaline coursed through my veins, I was feeling so alive in that moment. 

Papyrus swung at me but I flipped back out of its way, landing in the snow beneath me. Papyrus pointed his club in my face and sighed, “We have much work to-“

I used the dagger and hit the bone out of the way, maneuvering myself around to gain distance from him. I panted hard, angry that I had been taken down so easily. We sparred more, he was obviously impressed with my tenacity but it started to scare me, after a while it didn’t feel like we were sparring, but that I was fighting him. I went to swing at him when a memory passed through my vision. 

“H…Human?” Papyrus chocked out as he crumbled away into a pile of dust at my feet, his blood still on my blade. 

I gasped, jerking back and dropping the blade from my hand. 

“Very good!” Papyrus cheered. 

I fell to my knees, “O…Oh my god…” I put a hand to my head and held back tears. “Papyrus…I think we should stop for now.” I gave him a weak smile. 

“Are you tired already? My brother is such a bad influence on you.” Papyrus sighed and picked up the dagger. He offered me his hand. “We can continue our patrol for now.”

Flowey wrapped himself around my arm and smiled at me, “I’ll hitch a ride with you, if you don’t mind.”

I smiled at him as I took Papyrus’s hand as he hoisted me to my feet. I dusted the snow off myself, “I don’t think I’m cut out for hand to hand combat, Papyrus.” I admitted. “I just don’t have the heart to hurt someone.”

Papyrus sighed deeply and looked at the worn dagger in his hand, “Are you certain? Would you truly rely on others to save you each and every time you find yourself in danger?”

I blushed and folded my arms, “I-I have Alice.”

He gave me a knowing look, “Perhaps you may find yourself without her one day, what will you do then?”

My blood froze, I stared at him for the longest time trying to speak, opening and closing my mouth like a fish without water. Could he have known? How could he? Alphys was the only one who knew outside Alice and myself. Could she have told him? I looked away and tried to think, “I…I guess I would end up dead…”

Papyrus knelt down to my height and patted my hair, “I know you didn’t fight back that day I found you. I knew it was the snow, but when I had awoken I realized you were not any ordinary human. You didn’t run from me, you stood your ground and faced me. You braved through it, you went through all my puzzles, ate my food, and showed my brother and I a kindness we had almost forgotten. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. If the time arises, you may not have a choice but to fight back. If Sans or I were in danger I know you wouldn’t hesitate to protect us, it’s who you are.”

I felt like crying again, “P-Papyrus…”

“For now, keep training yourself and when the time comes, I know you’ll do your best.” He gave me a toothy smile and my heart swelled with pride. “I believe in you.”

Flowey nuzzled my cheek, “I believe in you too!”

“As do I.” Alice giggled inside my head. 

I wanted to cry, but happy tears. In my short time here in the underground I had gained something I felt was lost years ago, “Thank you, I won’t let you down!” I had a family again.

“I think we should get back to patrolling!” Papyrus stated and led the way through Snowdin forest once more.

“Right behind you!” Flowey and I said in unison as we rushed after him, staying close to him in case of an emergency. 

 

Red relaxed at his station, dozing off on and off every now and again. He was still healing from his embarrassing crash landing but he was happy to have someone like Ally to take care of him, someone who loved him despite his flaws. He daydreamed about life on the surface, what it would be like to sit with her in the sun among the trees, feel the wind on his bones as they gazed at the clouds together, talking for hours until the sun set. He imagined taking her hand and sharing one passionate kiss in the last of the suns light before the world was bathed in starlight. His soul yearned for that more than anything. 

“Hello?”

Red’s cheekbones reddened and he popped his head up, “Sorry I was-“ He stopped dead.

“Hey, Red…” The cat-like woman stood before him, eyes sad and confused. 

“Mayleen.” Red breathed. “W-What are you doing here?”

She sighed and rubbed her arm, “I came to see how you were doing. I recently lost my job with Mettaton and hid here in Waterfall. I met your girlfriend in our old hiding spot, she was nice but…scary.”

Red blinked, “Wait…Ally?”

“Yeah, she got really angry and said some mean yet very true things to me. She really opened my eyes to what I did, and how I treated you…” She place a hand to her cheek. “I am sorry Red. I wanted someone to fill the hole in my heart, I was in love with Mettaton but knew I would never be with him. It was only recently Mettaton admitted to using me to get to you after ruining his plans with your brother. It was…painful, but I guess it was karma for what I did to you.”

Red relaxed against his seat, “Heh, I did warn you.”

She nodded, “You did…you warned me and I refused to listen to you. I was convinced for a while that you had been holding me back from that spotlight that I craved, but now I know you were just trying to protect me.” Her eyes flared. “That’s why I want to try again.”

Red blinked at her, “Try…what?” A feeling of unease came over him. 

“I want to try being with you again. I know you’re with that other girl but we were so good together and…” She batted her eyelashes. “And I know you miss me.”

Red’s shock soon turned quickly into laughter, “So you came all the way out here to reconcile with me…and ask me to take you back?”

She smiled coyly, “Oh Red, I know you’re still in love with me.”

“Nah.” He shrugged with a chuckle. “Sorry doll, any feelings I had for ya went with you when you left. Not interested.” He yawned. “So if you’re not here to buy somethin you can trot yourself back the way you came. Besides, Ally’s got something you’ll never have.”

Mayleen hissed, “And what could that slut possibly have that I don’t?”

“Morals. Plain and simple. She’s kind and caring, you only care about yourself, you get what you want without thinking of the people you hurt. You came out here to apologize but I’m not having it.”

She growled, “How did I ever think you ever loved me?”

“I don’t think I ever did.” Red said coldly.

Mayleen’s eyes widened, obvious anger burned out in a second, “Wait…you don’t…you don’t mean that. Sansy, you don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Red felt lighter. This wasn’t the painful awkward meet he had expected. “I moved on from you, don’t forget that you were the one that left me.”

Mayleen’s eyes welled with tears, “Oh god…you’re serious. You really hate me.”

Red rolled his eyes, “If I hated you I would’ve told you to fuck off the moment I saw you. Mettaton’s really had such an influence on your ability to act, those tears almost looked real.”

Mayleen sneered, “Always so perceptive, aren’t you?” She sighed and folded her arms. “I am sorry about hurting you, that much was real.”

“Was it? Are you out here apologizing because you felt guilty? Or perhaps because you’re afraid of my girlfriend?” Red folded his arms back at her. 

“I guess both…” She admitted. “I’ve missed you.”

Red sighed, “I missed the old you, Mayleen. I miss Catty, my friend, not Mayleen, the bitch that dumped me for an idol. I want my friend back, but I know I sure as hell don’t want you back.”

Mayleen’s lip quivered, “Fine.” She turned and stormed off back the way she came. 

Red let out a loud breath he had been holding, sinking lower in his seat until the fluff of his jacket all but consumed his face. He rubbed his head and sighed, “I’m glad we got that sorted out…” He mumbled as he began dozing off once more. 

“SANS!” A raised angry voice woke Red out of a peaceful slumber, knocking his knee into his station from the shock.

“Ow!” Red hissed as he rubbed the pain from his leg. “What the hell!”

Undyne was glaring down at him furiously, “ASLEEP ON THE JOB AGAIN?!” 

Red smiled innocently, “Come on, I only dozed off for a minute.”

She folded her arms, “Right.” She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “Listen, I got word of Asgore planning to visit Snowdin to make sure things are in order, I would suggest keeping your human hidden for the time being.”

Sweat broke out on Red’s skull, “Where do you suggest we go?”  
Undyne huffed, “Look, Alphys and I pulled together some money and we’re setting you guys up in MTT Resort for a few days while Asgore makes his rounds. Have your things packed tonight and head to the resort, the room is under your name.”

He sighed and rubbed his skull as he mauled it over, “Papyrus is going to have to stay at the house to ease suspicion.”

Undyne nodded, “And I’ll um…I’ll be staying with Papyrus for a while too.”

“Why?”

Undyne blushed, “W-Well I might’ve had an incident with my stove. Bottom line is they are repairing my house, so I’ll be there with Papyrus to sweet talk Asgore.”

“Alright, I’ll let Ally know tonight.” He yawned. 

“So, anything to report?” Undyne’s grin was forced. 

Red chuckled nervously, “Nothin suspicious or worthy to report.”

Undyne sighed, “Good, I’ll see you later.” She waved a bit before turning and walking in the direction of Hotland, red hair trailing behind her. 

Red sighed and placed his head on the counter, “I’m taking a nap at home…” He sighed and checked his watch. Hopefully Ally and Papyrus were having fun in Snowdin for the day, probably more entertaining than this. 

 

I had gotten tired throughout the day so Papyrus let me ride on his back so my legs could take a break. The cold of Snowdin had gotten to me and I was feeling tired. Flowey was tucked into my hood to keep warm, I assumed he had been affected just the same. Nothing to report by the time his shift ended and we were on our way home. I yawned, “You cooking tonight Papyrus?”

“Of course!” He said happily.

“What are you cooking tonight?” 

“I thought I would make Lasagna tonight! I’ve gotten much better.” Papyrus said proudly.

I wanted to groan, the amount of pasta I’d eaten wasn’t healthy, I’d have to sneak in some veggies when he wasn’t looking, “Sounds good.”

When we got home Red was snoring on the couch with two backpacks sitting beside him that were very obviously filled to bursting. As Papyrus placed me on the ground I raised a brow, “Was Red planning a trip somewhere?”

Papyrus looked over and raised a boney brow, “I don’t think so?”

I walked over to the couch and looked over Red, “Hmm…” I smiled and pounced on him.

“OOF!” Red wheezed and flailed under me in a panic.

“Hey there!” I laughed and hugged him. 

“You scared the fuck outta me.” He grumbled sleepily as he realized he wasn’t being attacked. “I see you guys just got home.”

“Yeah, Papyrus was getting hungry and Ally and I were getting too cold.” Flowey admitted as he popped his head out from my hood. 

“Not in the shoe anymore, I see.” Red chuckled. 

Flowey pouted, “I have to get out and stretch every now and again.”

Red yawned, “Sure, sure.” He pet my head. “Alright, sweetheart, we’re headin out in a few so keep your shoes on.”

“Out?” I asked pulling my head back to look at him.

Red nodded, “You and me are stayin in the MTT resort for a few days. Asgore’s coming tomorrow morning to look over Snowdin, so Undyne and Alphys put together some money to get us a room there.”

Sweat broke out on my forehead. My appointment with Alphys was in two days, how could I sneak off when Red was literally right there in Hotland with me? I would have to come up with an excuse of some kind when the time came. In my deep thought I could only manage a quiet, “Oh…”

“Somethin wrong?” Red’s fingers trailed up my arm gently. “You look worried.”

“It’s nothing.” I mumbled out. “I think I’m just disappointed that Papyrus won’t be coming.”

Red glanced at his brother, “Why is that?”

I smiled, “Whose gunna cook for us?”

Red rolled his eyes, “Seriously? You only want Papyrus to come because he can cook?”

“Well when you put it like that it sounds like I’m just being a huge asshole.” I giggled. “But no, I wanted Papyrus there for other reasons.”

Red glared a bit, “Yeah? Like what?”

I felt like I was caught in a corner, “W-Well there’s lots that Papyrus is needed for. Right Papyrus?”

“You flatter me.” Papyrus gave a wide prideful smile. 

“See? He knows what’s up.” I poked Red’s chest a bit playfully.

He chuckled, “Yeah well you can think of this as a vacation from Snowdin, just the two of us in one of those glorified suites for a few days.”

Damn, I was counting on goating Papyrus to join us. If I could use Papyrus to distract Red then I could sneak away when I needed to. This was getting frustrating, “W-Well what about Flowey?”

“Are you tryin to say you don’t wanna spend time with me?” Red asked, he looked a little hurt. 

“Red, of course I do I just…” I sighed and rubbed my forehead. “You know what, forget it.” I got up and grabbed the bag Red had packed for me and sat down at the foot of the couch where Red wasn’t.

“Did I do something wrong?” Red asked sitting up, eyeing me warily. 

“No, hun I’m just…tired…” I gave him a weak smile. “Just crabby from walking all day.”

Red looked up at Papyrus who smiled proudly, “She’s done a lot of physical exercise today, nothing a human of her quality couldn’t handle. She kept up with me perfectly, as was expected.”

“Not many people can keep up with Papyrus, so that’s very impressive.” Red gave me a proud smile, it warmed my heart.

“Papyrus taught her how to block attacks and even how to use a good fighting stance! I was very impressed, you should’ve seen her move!” Flowey giggled happily. “It was amazing! She was over here then over there running and dodging his attacks! It was so awesome!” I had never heard Flowey get so excited about something before. He must’ve really enjoyed watching me.

I laughed, “Goodness, Flowey, that means a lot coming from you.” I looked at Red who was staring into space. “Hey, earth to Red!”

“Huh?” He looked back at me but his eyes were distant. 

“So what about you? How was your shift in Waterfall?”

He stood up suddenly, “I think it’s time to leave Kitten.” He bypassed my question and grabbed his bag. 

I frowned, “Red?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you not hear me?” 

Papyrus frowned at Red and folded his arms, “You do know ignoring her question won’t make whatever issue you’re having go away.”

Red sighed, “I need time to think about what happened today.” He gave me a toothy smile. “No worries, I’ll tell you tomorrow or somethin.”

That only made me want to ask more questions, “Alright, I won’t push.”

He looked grateful, I guess this was what it was like on the other end of the rope, “Come on, I’m dyin to see what this suite looks like.” He chuckled. “I bet you anythin Mettaton’s face is on everything in there.”

I giggled, “Let’s hope not.” I took his hand and smiled at Papyrus. “We’ll be home in a few days…will you guys be okay here?”

Papyrus reached out and pat my head, as he did so Flowey slithered up his arm and around his shoulders, “We will be just fine. Asgore is a very easy to please.”

“Ain’t that the truth…” Red muttered under his breath. 

“See you guys soon.” We waved as Red’s magic took us through time and space, leaping us over Waterfall and inside the hotel. That same nauseating feeling came over me and Red used a hand to rub the small of my back to help. 

“I’m really sorry about that.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I know it makes you kinda sick.”

“I’m fine, it’ll pass.” I gave him a thumbs up and continued swallowing back the feeling in my stomach. 

When I was feeling better we went to check in and once we had our key we were escorted to the elevator and brought up to the third floor. The carpet was a bloody shade of crimson red, the walls were white and decorated with black décor as well as black and white photos of Mettaton lining the walls on either side. I leaned in to whisper to Red, “This place doesn’t compare to his ego.”

Red snickered, “No kiddin, even the steak has his fuckin face on them.” He whispered back.

I gasped as quietly as possible, “You’re kidding!”

“Wish I was.” Red admitted with a dark chuckle. “If he’s all over this room I swear I’m going to destroy it.”

I snorted, “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be bonin you with Mettaton staring at me from all angles.” He shuddered a bit. 

I tried as hard as I could to contain my laughter, “Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem.”

When we got to the room we braced ourselves as the door opened and revealed a large suite with red and black décor and, thank god, no race of Mettaton in sight. Red sighed loudly in relief and flopped onto the bed and he let out a shameful moan, “I’m gunna marry this fuckin bed.” He groaned happily as he sank into it’s soft foamy padding. 

I jumped on with him and almost melted into it, “You weren’t kidding.” I hummed happily. “This is the most comfortable thing I’ve ever lain on.”

“Wake me up when the fuckin world ends.” Red mumbled into the blanket. 

“If I’m awake before then.” I mumbled back. 

Red laughed softly, “God I might just lay here the whole time we’re here. I’m seriously considering stealing this bed.”

“This bed wouldn’t fit in the house, let alone you’re room.” I giggled. 

“I’m sorry, I might replace you with this bed.” He teased. 

“Pssh, no way! You’re mine!” I scooted over to him and wrapped him into a hug. 

“Aww, you’d fight a bed for me?” He laughed. 

“Damn right I would.” I locked my arms and nuzzled his head. “Mine.”

He wrapped his arms around me, “You’re cute, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” I couldn’t believe I was already falling asleep. 

Red’s arms tightened around me, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Red.” 

We drifted off into a deep sleep this way, sleeping peacefully in the comfort of one another’s company. This was the life I had always dreamed about, I was happier like this than ever before. I had someone I could truly be myself around, someone I could share my life with. It’s a wonderful feeling, being in love…


	17. I'll Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's doing okay  
> Enjoy!

The next day passed by slowly. Red and I had spent the entire day vegging out on the enormous bed, laughing at the movies played on the TV and talking about the surface once again. Red was becoming more and more interested in where I came from, it was only natural for him to be curious about my past, he didn’t get to see everything about me when I projected.

“So you were born where?” Red asked, picking at the rest of his burger, it was smothered in mustard.

“I was born in a tiny hospital in a very small town that nobody remembers the name of.” I giggled a bit. “When I was born I had jet black hair and pale white skin, my mother said I looked like a tiny angel.” 

Red grinned at me, “I bet you were cute.”

“My mother used to call me her ray of sunshine. She had horrible depression before I was born, she said that when she saw me look into her eyes for the first time it was as though all the darkness disappeared from her body.”

“I can imagine, your blue eyes are really somethin to look at.” He chuckled with a shy blush. 

I smiled at him, “What about you?”

Red shifted uncomfortably, “I guess I might as well tell somebody.” He relaxed against the bed. “I’m sure by now that Papyrus told you about Skeleton monsters to a degree. Our mother died creating Papyrus, but that’s not the whole of it. She was fragile because of me, I sorta came out wrong, if that makes sense. Instead of doing things naturally, my father took magic from both of them and grew it in an incubation chamber over time. I started dusting just before “birth” and my mother poured too much energy into helping me live that it weakened her, we both survived but unlike me she didn’t recover from it.”

The technology that the first royal scientist used to help repopulate the underground was used to make Red? The same technology that Alphys was using to create a body for Alice? “Papyrus didn’t mention that…”

“I’m not surprised.” He admitted, finishing his burger. “Papyrus doesn’t know. Nobody else knew other than my parents.”

I nodded, “That would make sense…what made them want to make Papyrus?”

Red shrugged, “My mother was worried I’d get lonely.”

“Did you?”

Red hesitated but nodded, “I remember feeling alone as a kid. I loved my mother but I wouldn’t change what she did, I mean, I have Paps, right?”

I smiled, “That’s a good way of thinking about it, though I would miss my mother terribly.”

“I miss what little I remember of her I guess.” He shrugged. “After that our dad became distant, staying longer after work, he was more agitated, stuff like that. Normal things people do when they grieve.” He looked distant for a long moment, something painful flashing over his face before his smile returned. 

“You don’t like thinking about it, do you?” I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not that big of a deal. I’ve made my peace with it.” He shrugged and gave me a toothy grin. “I’m sure my mom would’ve loved you, she used to study empaths and other human magic users before the war.”

“Really? So both of your parents were scientists?” 

“Kinda, though my mother was more about the nature in which magic is used, Gaster only really cared about the results of his experiments more than anything. He was a powerhouse when he put his mind to somethin.” 

I smiled, “When I saw your father in that white void he seemed so intrigued by me. Did you parents ever study magic users together?”

Red shrugged, “He read over everything my mother studied when she passed. Said it was to understand her better and keep her memory alive…or something like that. I was too young to really understand but I guess he just missed her.”

“I don’t blame him…” I know if I lost Red I would be devastated. 

Red yawned loudly, stretching before moving our garbage from the bed and sinking back into the comfortable mattress, “So what was school like?”

I snorted, “Absolutely awful.”

“What?” He looked at me in disbelief. “Why would you say that?”

“I have a slight learning disability. If something doesn’t catch my interest my mind fights me to learn it. Take math for example, I hate it because my brain refuses to keep even simple solutions memorized. I struggled every school year, so much so that I had to take algebra more than once…” I sighed, rubbing my forehead at the headache of a memory. “It got so bad they tried to medicate me.”

Red sat up, “They tried to put you on pills because you had trouble learning a subject?”

I shrugged a bit, smiling weakly, “The pills made me sick and tired, they were caffeine pills and with my ADHD I guess they burned me out faster. I would fall asleep randomly and lose my appetite by lunchtime. When I started failing one of my classes they upped the dosage and within a week I went to the hospital because I was sick vomiting in the bathroom almost every day and passing out on the floor.” I groaned. “It was absolute hell for my parents…”

“Jeez, human schools sound awful…” Red admitted. 

“The education system is wacked out and corrupted.” I shrugged. “You learn what you can until college and try to piece it together from there.”

Red turned his head to the side, “What’s a college?”

“Oh…right, I forgot you don’t have one of those down here. It’s school for adults to further in their education, helps them get a job easier I guess. Most people get a two year degree then go back later to finish.”

“Did you go to college?”

I blushed and twiddled my fingers, “W-Well no…I didn’t have the two thousand dollars to pay for my tuition…”

“…I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right.” Red’s eye was twitching. “You said you have to pay for it? And you said you have to pay how much?”

“Well my tuition was two thousand dollars.” I looked away from Red’s wide eyes. “So I got a job to save the money.”

“Why the fuck is school so expensive?!” Red placed a hand to his forehead. “Holy hell, I can’t believe how ridiculously expensive it is to get into college! For two years of school that’s-“

“Uh, Red? That isn’t two thousand for the two years, that’s two thousand per semester.”

“What the hell is wrong with humans?”

I laughed, “Our country is run by criminals, apparently. They’re all trying to rob us.”

Red mumbled something under his breath and sighed, “The surface is so tempting but that’s ridiculous.”

I shrugged, “It may be beautiful but everything boils down to money.”

Red pulled me to him using his magic, embracing me in a warm red glow until I was placed snugly against him, “I would work my bones into dust to make sure you could go to this college place.”

I froze for a moment, “You don’t need to do that Red, it’s expensive.”

“If its somewhere you want to go to then I’ll make sure you go.” He gave me a loving smile and my heart warmed. “If my Ally wants it, she’ll have it.”

I couldn’t help giggling as I snuggled into him, “I’d do the same for you in a heartbeat, Red.”

 

I managed to sneak out of the room while Red slept. It was finally time. I walked out of the hotel and into the boiling hot air of Hotland. I walked along, keeping my hood up as I walked through a crowd of Monsters headed to the resort. My heart was practically racing out of my chest as I walked, terrified that I would get caught on my way there or that something was going to go very wrong. I managed to make it to the lab after five minutes of avoiding people. My stomach was balled with nerves. 

“Alice? Are you ready?”

I could hear her take a deep breath, “I am.”

I nodded to myself as I built up my confidence. I walked inside, “Alphys? I’m here!”

The lab was quiet but I continued inside. I was startled when Alphys came into the lab behind me, “O-Oh! I wasn’t expecting you to be here so s-soon!” She walked in beside me and adjusted her glasses. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” I admitted, my legs were shaking but I knew that was expected. I was terrified.

“It’ll be okay, Ally.” Alice assured me. “Chin up.”

“I do have a little issue with the body, she’s a little premature so she may end up a little shorter than you. N-Not by very much! Maybe an inch or two.” 

“That’s alright.” I assured her. “We’re ready for whatever.”

Alphys nodded slowly and turned, “Alright, follow me.”

The walk back to that machine felt like it took a lifetime, my heart beating almost out of my chest and I could almost hear my own soul buzzing inside of me. But it wasn’t all me. Alice was buzzing inside me, excited and…afraid. I didn’t blame her, if this didn’t work she could fade into nonexistence. I knew this was dangerous if Alice was this nervous. 

“It’ll be really quick and almost painless but I will warn you that Alice’s first few days will take some getting used to since she’s never been in a body of her own. The body has very strong brain waves, a steady heartbeat, and responded positively to all my tests so she should adapt very well to it.”

“O-Okay.” That sounded good at least.

We walked into the room and a very dark tank was hooked up behind the machine. I couldn’t see the body inside but I didn’t want to see it yet. I wanted to see it with Alice looking back at me, see her inside it. I wanted it to be like meeting her for the first time. 

Alphys prepped me and all the while I was almost in a daze as I ran over all the times Alice had been there for me. I felt like tearing up, this was going to change both of us. Alice wasn’t me anymore, but had developed her own characteristic and attitude, she had become someone I had grown to call my friend…no, my family. Someone I cherished more than anything in this world because she was something I created and she was about to become a physical entity, someone I could introduce my family to, someone I could make meals for, someone I could hug. I was doing this for her, no matter what it cost me. She deserved to live just as much as I did. 

“Okay, I’ll get you seated in the machine. Just like last time, okay?” She said walking me to the pod. The familiar smell of metal and rubber hit my nose and I shuddered involuntarily as Alphys helped me inside and closed it behind me. 

“Ally?” Alice’s voice was cracking. 

“What is it?” I asked aloud. I might as well. 

“Thank you for this…thank you for everything. I can’t express to you how much I truly appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Even now I can’t find the words…” She was crying? Alice was crying?

“It’s okay Alice.” I was feeling more confident but my eyes were overflowing. “You don’t need to say anything more, alright? You’re getting worked up over this? You’re going to have your own body! Be excited for goodness sakes.” I laughed, but a sob escaped me. I couldn’t hold back anymore, somehow it really was like I was losing a piece of myself, and I was overcome with overwhelming sadness at the loss, but also overjoyed at what I would be gaining. “Chin up, okay?”

My world turned white once more and I was floating in the endless white void. I was looking down and below was a black never ending abyss. I stared into it, looking for the bottom. I heard screaming, loud chiming sounds, distressed noises that were coming from…inside me. I looked down to see my soul was ringing out in distress, calling for its mate in terror. I smiled, I knew Red would hear my calling but all of this would be said and done by the time he found me. I just curled into a ball and waited for whatever was to come. I was alone this time. No Gaster, no Alice…just…me. Was this what it was like to float in the void of my mind? It was almost lonely. 

I tumbled over my own thoughts of life after this. What would Red do? He would be more than angry but I didn’t care, his wrath would be worth having my friend beside me. Having Alice there…I looked into that abyss and I felt that excruciating pain once more as Alice was forcefully ripped from my soul. Like before, it was silent but the chiming of my desperate soul rang in my sensitive ears. My very being was being pulled in half and before I knew it I was falling. 

“This isn’t what you wanted…” I heard a voice murmur to me. “And yet you sacrificed for my sake…” It was Alice.

I smiled through my fear.

“The world doesn’t deserve you and yet here you are.” Her voice sounded so happy. “I’ll be seeing you soon, okay?”

I woke up and saw Alphys standing beside me checking my vitals. She looked down and smiled, “You’re awake!” 

“Yeah…” I groaned. “My head hurts…”

“T-That’s to be expected after what just happened!” She said happily. 

Realizing what just happened I jolted up, “Where is sh-oh god I’m gunna throw up…” Dizziness swiftly turned to nausea and I swallowed back the urge to throw up in my lap. 

“W-Wait! Don’t get up so fast! You’re soul only just stabilized! You need r-rest!” Alphys hissed as she brought me back to lie down again. 

“But…Alice…”

“I’ll go get her, just don’t get up.” She gave me a big smile and left the tiny grey room I was in. I looked around a bit. It was empty other than this bed. I placed a hand to my head and sighed.

I waited there for almost ten minutes before the door opened and Alphys returned with… “Where’s Alice?”

“She’s right here.” Alphys said softly and handed me a white blanket. 

I looked down and my stomach knotted. I was about to panic, “Alphys…?”

“Yes?”

“WHY IS ALICE AN INFANT?!” I shrieked. 

Alphys jumped at my voice and adjusted her glasses. The child in my arms whimpered and I panicked more, “Keep your voice down, her ears are very sensitive.”

“Please tell me this is a hilarious joke and Alice is actually sitting in that other room…” I was starting to hyperventilate. 

“That is Alice! Human children grow at a very slow pace compared to monsters, b-but she won’t stay an infant! I-I told you she was a little premature but she’ll be fully grown in a week!”

“A WEEK?!” I was about to faint. Alice whimpered again and began to cry in my arms, “O-Oh god, no Alice, don’t cry!” I bounced her a bit and looked to Alphys for help. 

“Y-You look like a mom.” Alphys giggled and sighed. “Red’s on his way. He was panicking because he felt your distress but I told him you were fine and here with me…and that you had a um…s-surprise for him.”

I laughed but it was more or a cry of fear, “You didn’t!”

Alphys shrugged nervously and scurried out the door. My eyes widened, “W-Wait! Alphys! Where are you going! I don’t know how to take care of a baby! Come back!” Alice calmed a bit and looked up at me with sparkling reddish blue eyes and rosy pink cheeks. She looked a lot like I did when I was a baby. She was…cute… “Red’s going to murder us…” I sighed and smiled down at her. She smiled up at me and my heart twisted. Maybe she knew who I was? Maybe she knew what was happening…?

“Do you know who I am?” I asked slowly. Then I remembered that babies have no motor skills or ability to move around much so I improvised. “One blink for no and two for yes.” She blinked twice and smiled up at me. My lip started trembling and I held her to me. “You’re so precious like this…” I started crying, I was so happy to have Alice here with me. Not only that but she was cute as a button. This day couldn’t get any better.

 

Red woke up with a start, his soul alarming him once again of danger. He looked to see Ally was gone and he groaned, “I’m going to tie a leash on that woman…” He threw the blankets off and pulled his jacket on, slipping his shoes on as he did before running to the door. He was about to grab the handle when his phone went off.

He pulled it out and saw it was Alphys, “Alph, have you seen-!“

“Red? Oh good, I’m glad I caught you! Ally’s alright, s-she’s here with me!”

“She’s in danger!” Red’s voice was angry. “What did you-“

“Come to my lab! She has a surprise for you!” Alphys giggled. “Don’t worry, she’s j-just fine!”

Red wanted to grind his teeth but sighed, “I’ll be there in a moment.” He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was her soul panicking if it wasn’t anything serious? Then again, when had he always trusted Alphys’s word?

He teleported to the lab doors and sighed, knocking, “Yo Alph, I’m coming in.” He teleported inside and looked around. “Alphys?”

“DOWN HERE!” Alphys said from the lab doors down the hall. 

Red steeled himself as he walked down the stairs and into the true lab. Alphys was walking towards him with a big smile on her face and Red stopped there, “Alright, where’s she at?”

Alphys giggled, “Oh gosh she’s the most precious thing, you need to come see!” She motioned for him to follow and led him down the corridors and to a small grey door. She stopped and turned, “Okay, before we go in I need you to remember to keep your voice down, alright?”

“Uh…okay?” What the hell was Alphys up to?

She nodded, “Okay, just…prepare yourself.” Her excited smile unnerved him. 

She opened the door and the light hit his eyes intensely. He blinked to adjust and walked inside. Ally was sitting with her back to them, she was holding something in her arms, “Hey Sweetheart, what’s um…what’s going on?”

When she looked at him his soul twisted. Her eyes were puffy from crying but she was smiling so happily he was confused, “Oh Red I…I didn’t think I could be happier than I am right now.”

Red looked to Alphys, “What the hell did you do?”

Alphys urged him to go to her and he walked over, “What’ve you got there, Kitten?”

She turned and Red’s breath hitched, “Isn’t she beautiful?” Her voice was hoarse from crying. In her arms was a tiny infant. 

“What is that?” His voice was getting higher in panic. 

“It’s Alice. Alphys managed to mature a body for her but…she’ll be a baby for a bit”

“Yeah I couldn’t fucking tell!” His voice was raising to a shriek. “How nice that you mentioned something! Say something to me next time because THIS IS A BIG FUCKING DEAL!”

“I didn’t because you would’ve over reacted again.” Her voice was calm and level. HOW WAS SHE SO CALM?! “Like you’re doing now. She’ll mature in a week, so don’t freak out. I’m just watching over her until she matures fully. Just stay calm.”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “So you…kept this from me? This was what you couldn’t talk to me about?”

“Yes.” She sighed. “I was in the DT extractor again and since you decimated her lab last time I didn’t want to take the risk of you freaking out if…” She stopped short, the words catching in her throat. She sighed. “If something were to go wrong.”

Red rubbed his skull, “Jeez, I’ve got a temper…don’t I?”

“You’re just edgy sometimes, Red.” She giggled. 

He sighed, “Okay, I’ll forgive you for this on one condition.”

“What?”

He shrugged, “You have to promise me that you won’t do this again. Hide things from me. I want you to be able to trust me.” He looked at Alice and his cheeks were dusted red. “It’s weirding me out a bit seeing you holding her like that. Almost like she’s your kid…”

She smiled, “She is, in a way. I created her consciousness and her body was made from my own. She’s a clone of me.”

Red looked to Alphys, “You used my dad’s machine?”

“Y-Yeah, his notes helped a lot.” Alphys gave him a smile.

Red began grinding his fist into the top of Alphys’s head, “Thanks for doing this for Ally, I know it meant a lot to her!” He chuckled but his grin was strained with annoyance. “Just don’t do it again without my knowledge.” His eye glowed threateningly. “Capiche?”

“Ow! Stop that! You’re hurting me!” Alphys whined. "I get it! I get it!"

Alice was now officially a living, breathing being apart from Ally. She was free to speak, eat, play, and learn like everyone else. Somehow he found it almost cute how protective Ally was over Alice, how motherly she was towards her. It warmed his soul knowing she would one day hold their son or daughter this way. One day. Just…not too soon he hoped.


	18. Here You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...can't explain the amount of apologies I have in my pocket for how late this is ; w; things sorta caught up with me and made it hard to write. But I got this out with the small amount of energy I have left after the holidays x w x  
> Enjoy <3

I could hear something, something small shuffling across the room. I groggily opened my eyes and saw just the top of a small head on the other side of the bed. I smiled to myself as tiny hands took a hold of the sheet and pulled until I could see their face. Alice’s tiny face peered over with a big smile and almost glowing blue eyes. She looked to Red snoring beside me and her smile turned into a mischievous grin. Before I could say anything she got onto the bed and jumped on top of Red, throwing all her weight onto his chest. 

“OOF!” Red wheezed out with wide eyes for a split second before he realized there was a small child with a mess of brown hair sitting on his chest grinning down at him. Red glared at her, “You think you’re so cute, don’t ya?”

I tried to stifle my giggling, “Good morning to both of you.”

Alice turned her head and opened her mouth to speak but stopped. She blinked awkwardly for a moment and tried again, this time she made a squeaking sound. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, Red snorted, “You’re doing it wrong.” She glared at him and sucked in a long breath and let out the most ear piercing scream. Red and I winced at the sound, it was so high pitched and loud I worried the whole resort might hear it. When she finished she cleared her throat and smiled at me. Red stared at her, “What the fuck was that about?” Red asked rubbing his forehead. “If you were tryin to give me a headache, you succeeded.”

“She’s testing out her vocal cords…I think? That or she might just be trying to spite you.” I laughed and snuggled back into my pillow. 

“You’re going to be hell on me for the next week, I can feel it…” He sighed angrily and Alice pouted at him. “Yeah, I’m talkin to you, ya brat.” He pointed his finger at her.

Alice looked at his finger, and as I figured, she bit down on it. Red yelped and yanked his hand away as Alice jumped into me and hid against me. Red sat up, eye glowing angrily, “You want a bad time, kid?”

I frowned down at Alice who was looking up at me innocently and I sighed, “Don’t pester Red, alright?” I pet her head. “You don’t need to be causing that kind of trouble.”

“She got bigger just over night. Alphys wasn’t kidding.” Red sighed as he looked over where she had bitten him. “She’s already got teeth…” He was very annoyed at this point. 

“She already looks a lot like I did as a kid.” I played with Alice’s hair for a bit as I tried to untangle the mess. She winced as I untangled a large knot and squirmed. “Hold still, I’ve almost got it.” 

Red scooted closer to us and leaned on his side, “You sure? She looks more like a little wild animal than a human.”

Alice hissed at him a bit but whimpered as I untangled another knot with my fingers. She frowned at me but I ignored her and continued, “Your hair is definitely a mess.”

Red sighed, “I got it…” He used his magic and her hair went straight as all the knots were brushed out. 

I stared, “How and why are you able to brush hair with your magic?”

Red shrugged, “I didn’t really know I could.”

Alice touched her hair, staring at the warm brown colored strands as they glided through her tiny hands. She looked up at me and smiled, “…Yours…” Her voice was a little strained but with practice she would have her voice. I still couldn’t believe she was real.

Red began stroking my hair, flowing his fingers through it, “See, you’re mom doesn’t have-“ He made a choking sound. “I-I mean you’re sister’s hair doesn’t have knots.” He slammed his hand into his forehead. 

“My twin.” I laughed. 

Alice hugged me tightly, her tiny arms were weak but still had a good grip, “Mhm.”

“Hard to believe you dusted Doggo.” Red muttered holding his head on his hand. “Looking at you now I couldn’t imagine it.” Alice stuck out her tongue and Red rolled his eyes, “Real mature of ya.”

“She is like…a day old, Red.” I giggled, poking him a bit to tip him off balance. 

He steadied himself and swatted my hand away gently, “Yeah well, being a kid or not she needs to learn some fuckin manners.” 

Even if I found it a bit hilarious he was right, Alice needed to know the boundaries of being human. But I wasn’t about to give up this adorable moment with this child so I shrugged, “If you’re so passionate about it then why don’t you teach her?”

His eyes went dark, “W-What?!”

“Yeah! Wouldn’t that be fun, Alice? Red gets to teach you some manners.” I couldn’t help giggling as I talked. 

“You’re makin fun of me.” Red scooted himself closer and rested his head on mine. “I’m too lazy to teach her.”

“Is that what you’ll say when we have children?” 

That seemed to catch him off guard, “W-Well I mean-“

“Does that mean I can’t rely on you when I we have kids?” I feigned a gasp.

“Hold on just a second-!”

“You’d bypass this opportunity at the drop of a hat? I’m almost ashamed of you!” I turned away from him, pulling a giggling Alice with me. 

“W-Wait! Come on sweetheart, don’t turn away from me like that…” He begged. “You know I’d be more active with our kid-“

“Why is she any different?” I asked looking back at him. 

“Because she’s not my kid.”

For an odd reason that stung, “Well…if that’s how you feel I’ll just have to do it.” I moved Alice, got out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom “I’m taking a shower.”

“Sweetheart, wait-“

I slammed the door behind me. 

Red sat on the bed in shock, “What the hell was that about?”

Alice glared at Red. He looked down at her and sweat broke out on his skull, “What? What did I do?”

She just shook her head at him and went to the TV to fiddle with it. Red rubbed his skull in confusion, “What the fuck is wrong with everyone?”

I began taking my clothing off, pulling my black tank top over my head before pulling my underwear off and…

“Oh no…” I groaned. There was a small red dot lining the crotch of my underwear…great. “Why? I haven’t had a period in almost two months! Why now?” Mine had always been irregular, spanning each period between once every two to four months. It just so happened that today was the day…

I jumped into the shower, luckily I hadn’t bled through and onto the bed like I had many times in the past. How annoying! This was the last thing I needed to start off my day, but it did explain why I was so sensitive emotionally…I should probably apologize to Red…

As if he hear me he knocked on the bathroom door, “Hey, Kitten? I’m coming in.” He opened the door and closed it behind himself. “Hey, I’m sorry if I um…hurt your feelings or anything.”

“Don’t worry about it I overreacted.” 

“I just want you to know that I wouldn’t feel like this if-“ He paused. “Uh…Kitten?”

“Yeah?”

It was silent for a long moment, “Why do I smell blood?”

My stomach dropped and I felt my mouth go dry, “Oh I…uh…”

I hear Red shuffle and he gasped. I felt myself cringe inwardly, he found my underwear I guess. Without warning the shower curtain opened with force, “What are you hiding from me?”

He had my underwear in his hand! I shrieked, “RED! GROSS! PUT THOSE BACK WITH MY CLOTHES!”

“If you were injured you should’ve told me!” Red’s eyes were so worried. 

“Wait…what?” I stared at him in disbelief, had I really heard that right?

He dropped my underwear and searched over me, “The blood’s so strong, normally I can’t smell such a small amount but for some reason it’s…Kitten, if you’re injured you need to let me heal you!...What the fuck is so funny?”

I was doubled over laughing, I couldn’t believe it. I thought that when Red told me he knew about female anatomy I assumed menstrual cycles was part of that. I guess not, “R-Red, oh my god. Please, go put them back. Oh my sides.” I tried to calm my laughter but it was so hard, his worried expression was too adorable. 

“Will you take this seriously?!” He shouted angrily. 

I struggled but managed to compose myself, “Red, honey, I’m not injured. I’m fine.”

“You don’t just bleed when you’re fine!” 

I placed my hands on his skull, “Red, calm down, okay? It’s not a big deal, I started my period is all.”

Red’s eyes narrowed, “The fuck’s a period?”

My hand slammed into my forehead, “Just…I’m not dying. Its normal for me to bleed like this…well, for most women it’s once a month, for me it’s every two to four months.”

“...So you’re telling me that it’s normal to bleed out of…what the actual fuck? How long does that last?!” 

“About a week.”

Red’s pupil shrank a bit, “A week? Are you serious? You have to sit there and bleed out for a fuckin week?!”

“And I don’t just bleed either. Bloating, cravings, and painful cramps in my lower stomach the entire time. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” 

“That sounds like a god damn nightmare if I were to be honest…” He tossed my underwear back onto my pile of clothes and turned back to me. “So…what’s the purpose of bleeding out once a month?”

I felt my cheeks redden, “Its my body’s way of recycling. It fills up in preparation for a fertilized egg, when no egg is fertilized it…just…” I made a downward motion with my hands and Red’s cheeks reddened. “So it recycles then over the month it accumulates and repeat on the next period…it’s…really weird. Humans are weird.” I started washing my hair as Red stood there almost speechless. 

“Shit. Kitten…I…what can I do for you? How can I help you?” 

There was a crash in the other room, making us both jump. I nodded towards the door, “Check on Alice?”

He turned and opened the door, “Hey brat, what are you doing out here?” Red walked out and left me to my shower. 

I shook my head and sighed, “That was so awkward…” I sank down onto my knees and let the water rush over me. As hilarious as that was I was surprised Red wasn’t aware of…this. It was strange, but I couldn’t blame him for not knowing, after all, the majority of humans that fell were children…

I spent almost thirty minutes soaking in the warm water before deciding to hop out and see what Alice and Red were up to. I was surprised to find the room was empty, not a trace of Alice or Red was to be found. I took that time to dress myself, and dry my hair, I was going to relax today because I knew that in a few hours I would be in too much pain to do anything but lay in bed. I was sure Red was a little miffed, expecting this to be time for just him and myself out in a hotel only to be shocked with the sudden plus one. I couldn’t blame him for being a little angry about not telling him and I couldn’t blame him for not seeing Alice the way I did. She wasn’t necessarily my child, more like my protective twin sister, but for the small time I would have her this small I truly felt like a parent; I couldn’t ask him to suddenly accept that when the time would be so short.

I sat on the bed in silence for a while as the realization that for the first time in seven years I was truly alone. It was so weird not having Alice to keep me company like she did before, something about this was so strange to me…it almost felt like I had lost a huge part of my soul. I looked down at my chest and pulled it out, wrapping my chains protectively around it, “When Asgore leaves it’s right back to training.” I whispered to myself as I studied the pulsing green aura that resonated from within its binding. I could hear the music box type melody ringing softly through the chains, it was softer but still the same beautiful sound. I sighed and reached out to my soul, allowing the chains to fall away, slithering back up my arms until my soul was sitting in my hand in plain sight. 

“Soul power is what monsters need to break the barrier…” I sighed. “Seven souls to shatter it and everyone down here can go free.” I watched my soul float there, chiming happily in my hands. “If I can’t separate Chara and Frisk then…would I truly have the strength to kill them?” I looked back on what Red had gone through in previous timelines and shuddered. “Could I find it in myself to kill an innocent child for the sake of our lives?” There was no answer for me, not right at this moment at least…

The doorknob jiggled and I turned my head as Red and a very excited looking Alice walked in, well, Red walked in while Alice came bounding into the room and tackled me back onto the bed. She giggled, “Ally!” 

My soul went back into my chest and I giggled, “There you guys are, I was wondering where you went.”

Red was blushing a bit as he placed several bags on the bed beside us, “Alice helped me out a bit since she knows you better than anybody.” He rubbed his skull as I pulled a bag to me. I stared into it, my mouth instantly began watering. “Alice, I seriously love you but…why?”

“Comfort food.” She gave me a tiny smile, I could see her little cheeks reddening. 

Red blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets, “She told me what you liked and what I could do to help…” He rocked back and forth on his heels and cleared his throat. “I um…I also asked Alphys about…stopping the…you know…” 

“There’s pads in the bag.” Alice snickered. “Red’s too embarrassed to talk about it.”

I sifted through the bag and found one, “I was worried about that, thank you.” I got up and ran to the bathroom. 

Alice sat on the edge of the bed and swung her legs back and forth, “A deal’s a deal bone-boy.” She eyed him from the corner of her eye. 

He rolled his eye, “Yeah, yeah, a chocolate parfait from the Glamburger place tonight, I got it.”

She smiled happily, “I’m excited to try it. Does Papyrus like chocolate?”

“How should I know? All he ever talks about is lasagna.” Red plopped onto the sheets and yawned. “But he did when he was a kid.”

Alice turned to Red, eyes avoided as she wrung her fingers and blushed, “Do you think he would like to share one with me..?”

Red deadpanned, “Wait…so Ally wasn’t joking when she said you like my brother?”

She puffed out her cheek, “I-I never said anything of the sort!”

He sat up, grin widening, “I know that look anywhere.”

“Shut up! I’m not in love with your brother!” She hissed.

“Nobody said you were in love with Papyrus, you said that yourself.” He chuckled.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling much better, “Feels weird but this is better than nothing.” I crawled back into my spot and opened the bags for the best thing to nibble on. 

“Any cramps?” Alice asked as she crawled over to look into the bag. 

“Yeah but nothing too bad yet.” I said pulling a small chocolate bar out of the bag and opening the wrapper. I nibbled it a bit as Red turned onto his side and gazed at me. I blushed a bit and looked away, “What? Do I have something on my face..?”

He shook his head, “Nah, you’re just looking really cute today.”

I giggled and hid my face a bit, “No I don’t…”

He scooted closer, “Yeah, you got this thing with your hair, its curly when it gets wet and it’s darker too. It makes your skin kinda glow.”

I was blushing hard, “S-Stop it…you’re making me blush…”

He grinned, “But you know reds my favorite color. And your face makes such a delicious shade of crimson when you blush.”

Alice groaned, “Could you fawn like that when I’m not around?”

I pulled Alice into my lap and handed her my chocolate bar, Red sat and watched as Alice opened it and broke a small piece off, reaching up and feeding it to me. I nibbled on the piece and giggled a bit, “Thank you.” I pecked her head and she leaned into me, breaking off another piece and reaching up to put it to my lips. 

“Is it good?” Alice asked as she sniffed at the bar. 

I gasped, “That’s right, you’ve never tasted chocolate before. Please, help yourself!”

Alice broke off a small piece and popped it into her mouth, using her new teeth to chew the smooth milk chocolate before swallowing. She smiled up at me, “It’s so good!”

“Don’t eat too much candy or you’ll give yourself a stomach ache. One bar for now, okay?” I pat her head gently and she shrugged. 

Red yawned, “So I was thinkin the squirt will need something other than that oversized shirt she’s got on…then again, anything she wears now won’t fit her tomorrow.” He sat up and sighed. “So…I guess she’s stuck wearing that for now.”

“I’ll be fine.” Alice said folding her arms. “You don’t need to worry over me.”

I couldn’t help smiling at the look Red gave me. I just pat Alice’s head and sighed, “So…when do we get to go home?”

“Um…tomorrow or the day after, whenever Papyrus gives me the signal.” He shrugged. 

“And that signal would be..?” Alice yawned.

Red thought a moment then shrugged, “Can’t remember.”

Alice slammed her hand to her forehead, “Are you serious?!”

“I’m sure he’s just joking.” I smiled at Red who gave me a blank look back and my stomach dropped. “Oh my gosh…” I groaned and put my hand to my head.

Red rolled his eye and waved us off, “Come on, I’ll just pop into Snowdin for a moment and see if it’s okay to come back or not.”

“How’s your ribs, by the way?” I asked. “I’ve been meaning to ask but…this whole bit with Alice has had my mind a little distracted.”

He looked down at his chest, “I’m fine.” He gave it a gentle pat and shrugged.

“So, what exactly happened that night? You said something was following you home.” I asked as Alice continued to nibble on my bar of chocolate.

“Something was following me home, I wasn’t sure exactly what it was but…its presence was familiar.” He thought back once more. “Too familiar, yet I couldn’t put my finger on it.”

“What do you mean?” I asked in confusion.

“I thought it was human at first but…the longer I concentrated on it the less human it seemed to become. I don’t know how to explain it, but its presence unnerved me greatly, I’ve never felt anything like that before so in a panic I teleported home.” He looked at us and I felt Alice starting to shake in my arms. 

“Alice?” I asked looking over her. 

“I hope I’m wrong…” She murmured out. She wasn’t scared, but looked livid. “But if so, that might’ve been Chara. Their presence was strong when I encountered them and had gotten much stronger when they took my determination…if I’m right, then what you felt was Chara’s presence. If I’m right,” She turned to look up at me. “Then that kid they were looking for, that Frisk kid…”

“They’re already in the Underground…” Red breathed, his sockets darkened as he got off the bed and placed a hand to his head. “Shit…I need to warn everyone.”

“The last thing you want to do right now is draw attention to me and Ally, Red. I’m not strong enough to protect her like this and if you start a panic in Snowdin, they will all flock here. The king will come to Hotland to investigate what’s happening and will more than likely stick around. We humans aren’t exactly safe as it is here and if the king comes around we’ll be discovered. Going back to Snowdin wouldn’t be safe either because guards, who would be looking for the danger, would be everywhere.” Alice said folding her arms. “I think they wanted to start something like this, Red. Cause panic in us, make us paranoid. Chara wants us to be afraid and get sloppy, the more mistakes we make with this the more Chara gains. Their toying with us.”

“How do you know all of this?” I asked looking down at her. 

“I’m smarter than I look. Even if you didn’t pay attention in school as much, I learned everything I possibly could just in case.” She admitted. “But taking what I know myself and what I’ve learned over the years has led me to this conclusion.”

“You let me fail tests!” I pouted at her.

“I wasn’t going to let you cheat.” Alice laughed. 

“Still…” I sighed. “Anyway, if what you say is true then we need to start thinking more clearly. We need a plan.”

Red nodded, “I’ve seen what Chara and Frisk are capable of together from a very uncomfortable distance. They take advantage of your weaknesses and exhaustion, they will try to strike you when your guard is down.” Red’s eye scanned me. “You need more training. There’s no way you could move the way they do without the proper training.”

I thought about the outcome of this and I shuddered, “Yeah…” A thought then hit me. “Wait…Red, you said your mother used to study Empath’s, right?”

He looked confused, “Uh…yeah, why?”

It clicked into place and I shot up from where I sat, “Gaster said that I needed to train my abilities as an Empath, yet I’ve had nobody to teach me. I’m thinking your mother’s research might have what I need. If I can get my hands on those notes, then I may be able to find out what I’m truly capable of!” 

“I might be able to get the notes from Alphys.” He said thinking on it then shrugged. “Then again, I could just walk in there and get them.”

I sat back down as a wave of painful cramps tied themselves to my lower back and stomach, “Y-Yeah.”

Alice looked at me with worry, “You need some pain killers?”

“I do but I doubt I’ll find any advil or asprin down here…” I winced and groaned a little, curling up on the bed. 

Red shook his head, “No worries, sweetheart, I’ve got your pain killers, right here.” He chuckled, using his magic to pull me to him. “Just show me where.”

I blushed and pointed to my lower back, “It’s most painful here…” I mumbled out. He turned me onto my side so I faced away from him and his hands began glowing. I felt almost instant relief and sighed happily, “That’s amazing...” I hummed out. 

Alice pet my head gently, “Don’t stress yourself out, you’re going to make your cramps worse.”

“I’m fine.” I pouted at her.

“You won’t be tomorrow…” Alice assured me.

I groaned, “Don’t remind me!”

“I’m still getting used to humans and you’re by far the most…um…” He struggled to find the words so I spoke.

“Broken?” I mumbled out.

He chuckled, “You’re not broken, Kitten, you’re just different.”

I rolled my eyes, “In human terminology, different equals broken…”

Alice flicked my forehead, “Stop.”

I pouted, “You know what humanity is like, Alice…you’ve seen it.”

“I have, but you’re proof that not all of them are that way.” She said smiling at me. 

I blushed and hid my face, “I’m just…I don’t know…”

“Hormones are a bitch, aren’t they?” Alice chuckled.

I glared at her, “Yeah, enjoy that prepubescent body while you have it.”

“So feisty.” Red laughed.

I grabbed a pillow and smacked it into Red’s face, “You shush.” I grumbled.

He just grinned and continued relieving the pain. Alice shook her head, “Sometimes you surprise even me, Ally.”

I could only roll my eyes at that point.


	19. Here's a Tidbit for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is REALLY short guys, but I wanted to get Frisk and Chara's info down on paper and I liked how it came out so I thought I'd add it in lol Here's a short little...thing for you guys, enjoy xD

*Frisk’s Point of View:

 

I hadn’t meant to fall into the mountain, landing in a bed of golden flowers. I was a human who lived in a world filled with greed and hatred. I never meant to run away from home but I did, up to the mountain of no return…to Mount Ebott. I had only gone to get away from everything, I never intended to fall down into the mountain like so many before me. And…before I knew it I met them, the monsters of the Underground, who were suffering there. They had become aggressive and afraid in their many years trapped under the earth. Seven human souls were used to create the barrier trapping them here, and only seven human souls would free them. I spent my time making friends, winning everyone over and saving them. With the help of Asriel we broke the barrier and were free…but I got greedy. I became the one thing I despised most. I reset time using sheer force of will and determination so I could relive my days in the Underground once more. It went on like a broken record, time starting and stopping again and again until I got curious. There was no consequences of my actions, right? Nobody would remember…right? 

Wrong. HE remembered. The day I took the lives of everyone in the underground something in the ruins woke up. It whispered commands and praise in my ear as I went, and eventually I couldn’t control it. The moment I entered the Judgement Hall Sans was there waiting for me, angry at what I had done. I regretted my actions, so I reset again. But the more I reset, the less control I started having…until I wasn’t moving my own body anymore and was being controlled by an unseen force. They made themselves known to me, introduced themselves as Chara, the first fallen human. I was confused and afraid as they used me to fight Sans in the hall. 

I died, and I felt it every time. I deserved what I got, every broken bone and drop of blood I lost, it wasn’t enough to atone for the sin I had committed. Sans remembered everything, he was the one who would always remember what I’d done, what my own selfish greed and curiosity turned me into. I watched Sans die for the first time and I had enough. I willed myself to reset to before I fell, before I came to this place and ruined so many lives. I was happy with this outcome but I soon realized how much I truly missed everyone. It was strange walking back up that mountain, like I hadn’t been there in many years. I walked up the road and halted a good distance away. Someone found the secret pathway, a woman who obviously didn’t belong there. 

I prayed she wouldn’t go any further but of course she did. She walked into the trees and up the beaten path behind them. I trailed behind her at a short distance as I attempted to figure out who she was and why she was walking this way. She heard me a few times but I managed to stay hidden, and when she got to the edge of the mouth of the cave I caught a glimpse of her soul. It was pure and green, the trait for kindness. I knew what I had to do to free them without going back. And in that moment I pushed her, watching her tumble down into the almost endless void, down into the depths of the Underground. I didn’t know if she would make it, but either way, the monster would go free…wouldn’t they?

“…Friiiiiisk.” 

I winced at the familiar whisper, my chest tightening as my breath hitched. Was it really possible for Chara to attach themselves to me from here? I distanced myself from the area, praying that girl would make a bigger difference than I did. Maybe one day I could forgive myself for what I’d done to them…what I had just done to that girl. I hoped that one day they could forgive me too...but I knew better than to believe in that. I had done so many horrible things to the people I claimed to love and had done them out of curiosity…I didn’t deserve their forgiveness…

 

*Chara’s Point of View:

 

Taking her determination was much easier than I thought, but I hadn’t expected the amount of raw energy being surpressed inside her soul, and what the hell was up with that doppleganger inside her? Either way, wounding her wasn’t very hard once I was inside. Even so, she was a lot more stubborn than I anticipated. I needed more time and a host body. If I couldn’t have that girl then I would need my partner again. I needed Frisk, only their determination could rival that girl and if I could take control of them once more it would be all too easy to take her out and finally erase this world once and for all. How hilarious, Frisk just kept on resetting until finally they hit desperation and hit the True Reset, causing her to go so far back she hadn’t even fallen yet. Silly child…thinking it would stop me from what we started. 

With the determination I held inside me I was able to connect myself with the outside. Frisk was so close…so close now that I could almost taste their energy. I could feel their pain and suffering, their regret, their fear…how delicious. I would have my way, I would have everything I’d ever asked for and more, I’d destroy this world once and for all and…I could have another chance at life elsewhere. If only Asriel hadn’t betrayed me, this wouldn’t have ever come so far! We could’ve killed those pathetic humans and have been done with it, but he was too kind for that. He refused my orders and brought us back to the underground, he brought my body back and let us turn to dust! How dare he think it was alright? After I sacrificed myself for him! For our family! I would have my revenge, and it would start with Frisk. 

I felt my energy surging as red tendrils of determination leaked out of me and above into the light. I could see them looking down at me in horror as I rushed up at them, determined to have their help once again. The frightened look in their eyes gave me great pleasure as I pounced on them, taking myself and possessing their body, seeping my own raw determination inside their soul that was weak with grief and regret. When I opened my eyes I was in control and Frisk was screaming in agony inside my head. The most delicious sound I’d ever heard a human make, I would enjoy leaving a trail of dust behind myself as I continued this journey. How lovingly I would drive my blade into the souls of those Frisk cared for the most. “This is your own fault, you know.” I giggled maliciously. “If you’d never started killing, this wouldn’t have ever happened. You started this, you started the genocide, I’m just here to make sure you finish what you started.”

“Don’t! Please, Chara! I don’t want to do this anymore!”

I couldn’t help but scoff in their face, “You really think you had a choice? Have you forgotten who’s in control? I would’ve thought you’d have realized by now how pathetic you sound. Nobody’s going to stop me, I want this world gone and I’m doing it with or without your cooperation.”

“Please, Chara I don’t want to do this! Leave them alone!”

“We’ll erase this world once and for all.” My laughter felt endless as I turned towards the entrance to the underground. “We’ll finish what we started, right…partner?” I grinned and stumbled forwards before flinging my new body down into the hole, down into the depths of the mountain where my work would finally continue…and not even Sans could stop me now.


	20. Apologies!

Hey guys, I know I haven't been posting but I just want you guys to know I have been going through some things irl and need time to sort them out. I will be bringing this story back to you guys in the near future but for right now it's going on a Hiatus. I'm really sorry sorry for the inconvenience but I need time to think so I can make more content <3  
Thank you for reading thus far, I appreciate my readers and I hope you all stay happy and safe until next chapter. 

 

-FantasySpices


End file.
